Seuls contre tous
by awax
Summary: Drago malefoy pert tout ce qu'il a... recherché des mangemorts et prisonnier à Poudlard, il va s'accrocher à la seule et unique personne qui est autorisé à le voir : Hermione Granger. Mais la réalité de la guerre va les rattraper.
1. Chapter 1

Dans la ruelle, la jeune femme attendait en faisant les cent pas.  
« Mais que fait-il, mais que fait-il bon sang ? »  
Elle tremblait d'angoisse et son teint était aussi livide qu'un linge (elle était très malade).

Au même moment, un jeune homme transplana à côté d'elle. Il était blond, plutôt joli garçon, et semblait tout aussi livide qu'Hermione.

- alors, tu l'as trouvé ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, c'est bon. Je l'ai.  
- Nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes ajouta-t-il, ils arrivent…

A ce moment là, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort avant de l'embrasser. La flamme qui brûlait entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi vive que ce soir. Drago relâcha son étreinte… lui lança un dernier regard emprunt d'inquiétude.

- Aller Granger, je vais y arriver. Je te promets que ça va marcher.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissaient de larmes. Elle lui tendit alors le pendentif, la main toute tremblante et recula de quelques pas.

Une dizaine d'homme transplanèrent alors au bout de la ruelle. Drago sorti sa baguette magique.

- Non Drago, pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je pouvais sincèrement tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe ? son visage changea brusquement d'expression pour exprimer du dégoût.  
- Mais tout ce que tu m'as dit ces six derniers mois Drago ? je ne te crois pas…

Les autres hommes, cagoulés, se rapprochaient d'eux en formant un cercle, Hermione n'avait aucune porte de sortie… sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur battait au rythme d'un cheval au galop…

- Tu ne me crois pas, alors peut-être que tu croiras ça… AVADA KADAVERA !

Le corps de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, inanimé, elle était morte. Drago senti la terre s'effondrer sous lui.

- Je suis fière de toi mon fils. Lanaça une voix derrière eux. Ton maître te récompensera pour cet acte.

Drago semblait comme pétrifié. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réagisse, sinon tout aurait été vain. Il opéra un demis tour pour faire face à son père et aux autres mangemorts…

- Enfin libéré. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'accrocher à elle… Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là et que nous savons où se cache tous ses partisans. J'espère effectivement que la récompense sera à la hauteur du sacrifice de ces six derniers mois ! et il acheva sa phrase en feintant un rictus qu'on lui connaissait six bien.

Tous quittèrent alors la ruelle, laissant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, encore marqué des larmes de la trahison.

Six mois plus tôt…

C'était un après-midi très ensoleillé pour un 1er septembre à Londres, mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Elle avançait à grands pas, tête baissée, sans se soucier du monde qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit : le contenu du petit mot rédigé sur un vieux bout de parchemin qu'elle serrait le plus fort possible dans son poing droit…

Hermione,

J'ai besoin de toi. Demain, rendez-vous dans la petite armurerie moldu « les lames aiguisées » situé au 12 impasse des galets à Londres. 15H. n'en parle à PERSONNE et vient seule.  
Milles mercis , Harry.  
PS : cette écriture n'est pas la mienne, je me suis foulé le poignet. Je te raconte tout demain. Hermione, je compte sur toi.

Hermione n'avait pas revu Harry depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill cet été. Aucune nouvelle, aucun signe, rien. Et là, d'un coup, ce petit mot, particulièrement mystérieux. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais l'inquiétude la rongeait. Qu'avait-il fait ou plutôt qui avait-il combattu pour se faire une entorse ? au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, ses pas s'accéléraient. N'en parler à personne et venir seule ! il était marrant lui, mais ça n'avait pas été facile de faire comprendre aux Weasley qu'elle serait en retard pour sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Elle leur avait donc confié ses valises et les rejoindrait en transplanant jusqu'à Préaulard. Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de mentire sur l'état de santé d'une grand-mère qui n'existait pas et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille la voir. Ron s'était gentiment proposer de l'accompagner… « non, c'est bon Ronald, je préfère que tu veilles sur Ginny et puis tu sais, je ne risque rien en restant dans des lieux moldus fortement fréquentés ! » (c'était totalement faut mais bon…).

« ça y est, la voilà, les lames aiguisées ».

la jeune femme repris son souffle, puis poussa la lourde porte de la petite boutique. Ce lieu était particulièrement étrange, rempli d'armes et plutôt sombre. Pourquoi Harry avait-il choisi cet endroit ?  
Visiblement, la petite cloche secouée à l'ouverture de la porte n'avait pas alerté les propriétaires.

« y'a quelqu'un ? »

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise face à la froideure de la boutique et surtout à l'absence d'Harry. Personne ne répondait. Elle fit quelques pas de plus en avant et renouvela son appel, mais toujours aucun signe de vie. Elle mis alors sa main dans sa poche et attrapa sa baguette sans la sortir.

« Harry, tu es là ? »

« Ici Hermione ».

à la fois étonnée, mais soulagée d'entendre sa voix, elle se dirigea derrière le comptoir pour rejoindre une petite remise au fond du magasin. Hermione trouva l'interrupteur en tâtonnant le mur de droite et ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas le moins du monde. La pièce était hermétique, sans autre porte que celle d'où elle venait ni de fenêtre, mais elle était remplie de Dagues, couteaux, poignards et autres instruments coupants dans tous les recoins. Les murs, le sol, la table centrale, aucun espace n'en était pas recouvert.  
Alors qu'elle allait faire demi tour, elle senti deux mains la pousser violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle se rattrapa sur la table en se coupant au passage.

« Non mais ça va pas Harry, j'aurais pu me faire mal… » et alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles en se retournant, la porte claqua et elle fut nez à nez avec trois mangemorts.

« Exepelliramus ». l'un d'eux avait prononcé l'incantation avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Elle fit mine de sauter pour aller la récupérer mais un second sbire de Voldemort lança alors « stupefix ».

La jeune femme paniqua, elle était seule, sans arme et pétrifiée devant trois ennemis mortels. Son seul espoir était de voir arriver Harry, mais elle compris vite que le mot qu'elle avait reçu n'était qu'un leure… Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et se laisser prendre au piège ainsi.

« Miss Granger… » Commença alors l'un des trois hommes cagoulés ! vous voici à notre merci n'est-ce pas ?

« Et bien allez-y, tuez moi… de toute façon, c'est ce que vous aller faire ! »

« ho non, jeune sang de bourbes. Tu vas nous servir d'appât pour attirer Potter vers le maître »

« Certainement pas, cria-t-elle, plutôt mourir »

« ne me tente pas trop… »

« quoi, vous n'êtes pas assez intelligent pour prendre une décision seul, il vous faut le cerveau de votre maître pour réfléchir, pourtant, il ne semble pas plus doué que vous ! Harry ne tombera jamais dans le panneau ».

« Insolente, je ne te permet pas d'insulter le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps… » l'homme brandit alors sa baguette mais, alors qu'il commençait à prononcer le Avada Kadavera, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et au même moment ou le rayon meurtrier visa Hermione, quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner se jeta sur la jeune femme en lui sauvant ainsi la vie.  
Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était allongée sur son sauveur et l'entendit crier  
« Accio Bouteille en verre »  
Une vieille bouteille lui atterrit dans la main, et sans que les trois hommes n'aient le temps de réagire, la jeune femme senti son corps quitter la terre ferme et commencer à tournoyer violemment. La bouteille était un porte au loin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après un atterrissage rocambolesque, elle ouvrit les yeux dans une grotte sombre et humide. Elle entendit vaguement l'incantation qui la libéra de son état paralytique et se redressa instantanément, heureuse de retrouver ses fonctions motrices.

« Et ben dit donc, c'était moins une ! comment as-tu fais pour savoir que j'étais là bas Harry… ? »

mais, alors qu'elle prononçait sa phrase, elle découvrit qu'une de ses mains était recouverte de sang, tout comme son imperméable et son pantalon… pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal… alors…

« Mon dieu, Harry » s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers la silhouette allongée plus loin, sur le sol de la grotte. En tombant dans cet horrible endroit, il avait du se faire empaler par une ou plusieurs armes jonchées sur le sol.

Elle couru immédiatement à lui… et là ….

« Malfoy ? mais ? »


	2. L'agonie de Drago

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que … ». Elle était complètement paniquée. La jeune femme si sure d'elle en temps normal ne savait plus quoi faire et des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Ses divagations furent alors interrompues par un léger souffle émanant du blessé. Il tentait visiblement de lui dire quelque chose, mais la douleur l'en empêchait…

« Non, ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher du secours »

Feignant de ne rien entendre, Drago persistait. Sa respiration était particulièrement forte et rapide du fait de la douleur. Enfin, il parvint à sortir quelques mots :

« Ginny…. 19H….. cabane hur… » avant de s'évanouir.

Hermione resta interdite, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle ne savait pas où mettre ses mains afin de stopper le sang qui coulait de ses multiples plaies, et soudain elle compris !

« Oh non ! Ginny, » elle devait avoir reçu la même lettre qu'Hermione lui donnant rendez-vous dans la cabane hurlante…. Cette pensée affola encore plus la jeune fille qui était déjà totalement perdue..

« Aller Hermione reprend toi, voyons, réfléchit que peux-tu faire ? »

mais plus elle tentait de se calmer, plus elle paniquait…

« aller, respire, calmement… »

et après quelques secondes, elle repris son cheminement. Bon, il faut sortir Ginny de là, mais comment ? seule, c'est impossible et je ne peux pas entraîner les autres là dedans… il me faut …il me faut… Des Aurores, oui, c'est ça… mais comment les prévenir…

« ha mais c'est pas vrai ! si Dumbledor était là, c'est lui que j'irais trouver. »

Et comme si d'un coup la solution venait de la frapper…

« Mac Gonagale, je peux avoir confiance en elle il faut que je la trouve et… Mais Drago, je ne peux décemment pas le laisser ici se vider de son sang ! »

Les capacités d'Hermione à transplaner étaient bonnes, mais pas au point d'emmener Drago avec elle, de plus, si elle voulait quitter ce lieu, elle devait utiliser sa baguette à lui et ça ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Elle se pencha à nouveau au dessus du jeune homme, toujours inconscient.

« Bon, Drago, je vais prévenir Mac Gonagal et on revient te chercher. Tu m'entends Drago, je ne te laisserais pas ici, c'est promis, je reviens vite… »  
elle saisit alors sa baguette, lui lança un dernier regard « je ne te laisserais pas mourir » puis elle disparu.

-----------------------

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais pourquoi étai-ce si long ! cela faisait bientôt trois heures que les Aurors étaient partis chercher Ginny et que Drago était entre les mains de Madame Pomfresh.  
Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans la Grotte escortée de la nouvelle Directrice, Hermione avait constaté avec horreur une traînée de sang relativement conséquente. Drago avait dû se réveiller et vouloir se traîner jusqu'au porte au loin, mais il n'avait visiblement pas réussi à atteindre sa cible. Toutes deux l'avaient alors ramené à Poudlard en alertant immédiatement l'infirmière. Cependant, Mac Gonagal n'avait pas souhaité l'installer à l'infirmerie.

« Il vous a peut-être sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de Ginny, mais nous ne savons pas de quoi il est capable. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est ici ».

La nouvelle responsable des élèves avait décidé de l'installer dans les anciens appartements de Rogue et de les tenir fermés par un sort. Madame Pomefresh, quant à elle, avait poussé des hurlements en voyant la gravité de l'état du jeune homme…

- Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'il fallait l'amener enfin ! je n'ais pas les compétences ni le matériel, il faut le transférer immédiatement à Sainte Magouste…  
- si ce que nous a dit Hermione est vrai, les Mangemorts ont du voir son visage, les partisans de Voldemort sont infiltrés partout. Le laisser dans un lieu public équivaut à le condamner à mort ! avait coupé la Directrice.

L'infirmière lui lança alors un regard inquiet mais déterminé avant de lui répondre  
« je vais faire mon possible mais… » et avait refermé la porte derrière elle.

Mac Gonagal lui avait apporté le matériel nécessaire avant de repartir pour obtenir des nouvelles de la jeune weasley.

Hermione était donc là, à faire les cents pas depuis maintenant trois longues heures, l'esprit complètement embrumé de questions…  
« pourquoi nous a-t-il sauvé Ginny et moi ! c'est Malfoy bon sang ! »  
tout ceci lui semblait sur réaliste…  
Puis elle repensa aux propos d'Harry : « Malfoy n'a pas tué Dumbledor, il avait baissé sa baguette et Rogue l'a obligé à les suivre… »  
Ces quelques mots n'avait jusqu'à lors convaincu personne sur les intentions de l'ancien serpentard. « S'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledor, c'était par lâcheté et non par conviction », voilà ce que tout le monde avait cru ! mais là… que faut-il en penser ? se jeter sur quelqu'un pour lui éviter le fameux éclaire vert… ça n'est pas de la faiblesse ça !

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la Directrice à ses côtés.  
« Miss Granger … j'ai une très bonne nouvelle : Ginny Weasley va très bien, les Aurors sont arrivés à temps. Après une bataille acharnée contre les troupes ennemies, ils ont réussi à en mettre deux en fuite et à en tuer un. »

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« et pour Malfoy ? » s'inquiéta la Directrice.  
« Je ne sais pas, Madame Pomfresh est sortie deux ou trois fois, pleine de sang partout en me demandant d'aller chercher du nouveau matériel à l'infirmerie (Hermione parlait très vite du fait de l'anxiété) mais depuis bientôt 45 minutes, plus rien » !

« C'est vraiment étrange. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?».

« Je n'en sait rien Madame, mais s'il n'avait pas été là… je ne serais pas en train de vous parler. C'est certain ! qu'en ont pensé les Aurores ? »

« Je leur ais dit que vous vous en étiez sorti avec une chance insolente et que c'est vous qui m'aviez prévenue »

« mais enfin, pourquoi n'avez vous pas parlé de Malfoy ? »

« Miss Granger, à part vous, Madame Pomefresh et moi même, personne n'est au courant de sa présence ici et j'entends bien que cela reste ainsi. » en voyant le regard indigné de la jeune femme, la Directrice ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et continua : « deux raisons me conduisent à agir ainsi, Drago vous a peut-être sauvé, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est responsable, en grande partie de la mort de Dumbledor. Nous ne pouvons lui accorder notre confiance. De plus, même dans le cas où ses intentions sont sincères, il n'a pas que des amis ici et je doute que sa présence à l'intérieur de Poudlard ne provoque hurlements de joie. Nous avons déjà assez de mal à calmer les esprits, n'en rajoutons pas. »

« laissez moi au moins prévenir Harry »

« non, certainement pas. Vous ne devez pas en parler, à qui que ce soit, c'est bien compris ? ». L'ancien professeur semblant si sure d'elle et son regard étant sans appel, Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et Voilà, j'ai fais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir ! »  
Madame Pomfresh sortait juste de la chambre, l'air complètement exténué.  
« Alors ? » la questionnèrent simultanément la Directrice et l'élève.  
« Alors je ne sais pas ! Pour la blessure à la jambe, ça ira, il aura un peu de mal à marcher au début, mais il n'aura pas d'autre séquelle qu'une cicatrice. Bien sure, s'il avait été à Sainte Mangouste, de tels désagréments ne seraient pas envisageables ! »  
« Continuez Madame Pomefresh » l'interrompit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Alors, reprit-elle d'un air agacé, la blessure au vente est plus délicate, un des reins à été touché et j'ai eu beau exercer le sortilège de « reconstitution », rien à faire ! les lésions sont trop profondes. Je ne suis pas spécialiste ! »

« Mais, il va s'en sortir au moins ? »  
« pour être franche Madame, je… enfin les prochaines 24H vont être critiques, il va falloir veiller sur lui. Constamment. »  
« Aller vous coucher alors, vous l'avez bien mérité, je vais veiller sur lui et je vous préviendrais au moindre soucis »  
« Merci Madame la Directrice » et l'infirmière, littéralement épuisée pris la direction de ses appartements.

« heu Madame la Directrice ? »  
« oui Miss Granger ? »  
« Je… enfin, c'est à moi qu'il a sauvé la vie… et je… »  
« vous voulez veiller sur lui ? c'est bien ça ? »  
Hermione, un peu embarrassée baissa les yeux avant de répondre un petit « oui ! »  
« très bien, je préviens vos amis que vous devez vous reposer à l'infirmerie et que vous ne reprendrez les cours que dans deux jours, je ne pense pas que cela nuira à la qualité de votre travail… »  
Hermione la remercia avant d'ouvrire timidement la porte du cachot.


	3. Entends ma voix

Hermione la remercia avant d'ouvrire timidement la porte du cachot et la referma derrière elle, sans faire de bruit. Un peu fébrile, elle resta un moment sans bouger. Autour d'elle, une chambre sobre, voir spartiate, avec le strict minimum de mobilier. En revanche, les étagères foisonnaient d'ouvrages, tous paraissant plus anciens les uns que les autres. Deux portes entre ouvertes laissaient deviner une petite salle de bain ainsi que la réserve d'ingrédients de l'ancien professeur. Enfin, au centre, le lit et Drago Maelfoy. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se demanda si le jeune homme allongé devant elle était bien le même que celui qu'elle avait connu, il lui paraissait si faible. Son visage jadis constamment emprunt d'un air hautain était désormais marqué par un réel masque de souffrance.

Il respirait doucement, si doucement d'ailleurs qu'Hermione se décida à avancer afin de vérifier s'il… « Non, c'est bon ! », elle sentait un faible souffle sur la mais qu'elle venait de placer à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il semblait si fragile ! et pourtant il avait grandit depuis l'année dernière. En repensant au moment où il l'avait sauvée, elle se rappela avoir senti un bras puissant l'entraîner au sol et se souvint avoir éprouvé alors un tel sentiment de sécurité malgré la gravité du moment !

Jusqu'alors inerte, le jeune homme commença à s'agiter, comme s'il suffoquait…

… Drago, ou tout du moins son esprit, errait dans un espace brumeux où il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Il était perdu et totalement effrayé. Derrière lui, il sentait l'attraction d'une sorte de trou noir devenir de plus en plus forte. Ne sachant pas vers où cette force l'attirait, il décida de résister, mais il était si faible et si seul. Un seul lien lui permettait de ne pas succomber, et ce lien consistait en seulement six mots : « Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ». Cette phrase raisonnait en lui, mais la voix si douce qui l'avait prononcé s'éloignait peu à peu comme un écho mourrant. A l'idée d'être happer, Drago commença à se débattre…

… Hermione, paniquée de le voir s'agiter ainsi lui pris alors la main (une main très fine mais alourdie par de nombreuses bagues représentant les armureries des Malfoy) et lui murmura tout doucement  
- « Drago, reste avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me sauver la vie et de partir sans me donner la moindre explication… » puis, tout en continuant à voix basse, elle lui posa toutes les questions (et elles étaient nombreuses, qui lui traversaient l'esprit….

… Alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, Drago entendit à nouveau le son mélodieux qui l'avait gardé en vie jusqu'à présent. Il ne comprenait pas le sens des mots prononcés, mais la tonalité du discours l'apaisait. Il n'était plus seul, il avait une raison de se battre…

… En voyant que Drago s'était calmé au son de sa voix, Hermione continua ses divagations. Puis, lorsque toutes ses incertitudes furent mises à plat, elle pris un des grimoires de Rogue et en débuta la lectures malgré la fatigue :  
- « Rites magiques pour les plus puissants » ! voilà un titre prometteur, commenta-t-elle. « Chapitre 1 : Comment transformer un sorcier en moldu ! », mais bien sure … finalement, voyons voir si le livre « les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire » est plus intéressant.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Au petit matin, Hermione fut réveillée par la Directrice

-Comment va-t-il ?  
-toujours pareil, mais il a arrêté de s'agiter et son visage semble moins crispé.  
-Miss Granger, j'ai une terrible nouvelle, la mère de Drago a été retrouvée morte, la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus d'elle et un mot inscrit sur le sol à proximité.

Hermione fit la moue en lançant un regard à Drago. Cependant, la mort de Narcicia Malfoy ne l'émouvait pas plus que ça ! En revanche, les circonstances du crime paraissaient plus floues, pourquoi la marque de Voldemort ?

-et que disait le mot ?  
-euh Miss Granger, vous savez, ce n'est peut-être pas…  
-que disait-il ? insista-t-elle  
-Aucun sang-de-bourbe ne survivra !

En prononçant ces mots, la directrice baissa les yeux en signe de compassion envers la jeune femme, mais cette dernière ne paru pas choquée ! ça n'était pas nouveau. Par contre une nouvelle question lui traversa immédiatement l'esprit :

-Mais quel rapport avec la mère de Malefoy ? je ne comprends décidément plus rien !

Leur conversation fut interrompu par l'infirmière venant aux nouvelles. Elle les fit sortir un instant avant de les convier à nouveau.  
-bon, il est costaud le petit, pas trop de fièvre et les plaies réagissent de mieux en mieux au sortilège de reconstitution. Il est trop tôt pour se prononcer, mais s'il reprend conscience, il sera sorti d'affaire.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement tout en pensant que s'il avait été entre les mains de la médecine moldue, il ne se serait certainement pas rétabli si vite ! d'ailleurs, si le monde des sorciers ne devait pas rester secret, bon nombre de vie moldue seraient sauvées. De temps en temps, quelques sorciers allaient transgresser les règles, cachés dans une petite ville au sud de la France, mais tout ceci restait particulièrement exceptionnel.  
-Allez vous coucher Miss Granger, vous devez dormir un peu.  
-si vous le permettez Madame la Directrice, je n'ais pas vraiment le courage d'aller affronter les gryffondor qui vont certainement me harceler de questions, le fauteuil fera parfaitement l'affaire.

La Directrice sembla hésiter un instant puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Après avoir changé les pansements imbibés de sang du malade, Madame Pomfresh retourna à l'infirmerie où les bizutages commençaient à faire des victimes dans les rangs des premières années.

Hermione se rassis au chevet de Drago, lui repris la main et continua sa lecture. En fin d'après midi, alors qu'elle était perdue dans les bibliographies des plus grands sorciers du moyen-âge, elle ne s'aperçu pas que son « patient » commençait à revenir à lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongé dans un flou total et se laissant toujours guider par cette voix dont il percevait le timbre de plus en plus clairement. Puis, peu à peu le flou se dissipait, jusqu'à s'effacer totalement, la voix était de plus en plus claire elle aussi, cette voix qui l'avait sauvé, la voix de…

-Granger ! dit-il avec dégoût et questionnement.  
-Drago, ça y est, tu es parmi nous ! si tu savais…  
-Mais je rêve là, tu me tiens la main ! non mais ça va pas t'es pas bien ? Il voulut la retirer mais une violente douleur au ventre lui en ôta l'envie, c'est Hermione alors qui exhaussa son souhait.  
-30 seconde Malefoy ! 30 secondes que t'es réveillé et c'est reparti. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !  
elle se leva d'un bond en direction de la porte  
-Je t'appelle Madame Pomfresh et je serais enfin libérée de toi.

Mais au moment où elle voulu ouvrir la porte… impossible d'y parvenir !


	4. Une infirmière pour Drago

La nouvelle infirmière de Drago

Hermione se souvint que McGonagall avait enfermé Malefoy ici ! Madame Pomfresh et elle devaient prononcer le mot de passe par la pensée pour ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur sans que le jeune homme ne l'entende. Dans la précipitation, elles avaient dût oublier de la prévenir et si Hermione était entrée ici sans problème, il n'en était pas de même pour sortir. Elle n'avait même pas de baguette en plus !

Drago restait allongé sans rien dire. Il était complètement perdu. Comment était-il arrivé là ? pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Et surtout que faisait Granger à s'agiter ainsi devant cette porte ?

« Chocogrenouille », non, c'était le type de mot de passe qu'aurait utilisé l'ancien Directeur, mais pas McGonagall… « travail acharné », non plus ! « connaissance »… grrrrrrrrr ! elle avait beau tester tous ces mots de passe dans son esprit, la porte restait désespérément close. Perdant patience, elle décida de tester le sortilège de l'Aloamora sans sa baguette ! Hermione ferma les yeux, pointa son index en direction de la porte et à voix haute « Aloamora » . L'espace d'un instant, elle cru que ça avait fonctionné : la porte fut illuminée par une forte lumière... avant de revenir à son état normal, c'est à dire verrouillée !

Elle se mit alors à tambouriner sur le bois en criant « Sortez moi d'là ! ». Drago, impassible, la regardait d'un air amusé. Quant elle avait une idée en tête celle-là ! à peine quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

-Tout va bien Miss Granger ? l'interrogea l'infirmière  
-Je veux juste sortir d'ici, répondit Hermione avec le cri du désespoir !  
-Ah ! mais comment va Monsieur Malefoy ?

Hermione se demanda alors pourquoi elle n'entrait pas ? elle lança un regard à Drago avant de murmurer.

-Il est réveillé et… égale à lui-même. Mais ouvrez que je puisse sortir !  
-Miss Granger, la Directrice était là également, nous avons un tout petit soucis, vu que vous avez tenté de forcer la protection que j'avais mise en place, mon dispositif s'est… comment dire… « Bloquer ». C'était une sécurité au cas où j'aurais été absente quelques jours.  
-quoi ! s'indigna Hermione. Puis elle analysa les paroles de la Directrice et l'interrogea avec la plus grande inquiétude : « Vous avez dit quelques jours ? » on sentait une pointe d'horreur dans sa voix. La Directrice, visiblement embarrassée bredouilla une réponse que la prisonnière eu peur de comprendre.  
-oui, trois ou quatre tout au plus !  
-Mais comment allons nous faire ?  
-ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous ferrons parvenir vos repas ainsi que des affaires de rechange avec la méthode utilisée par les elfes pour vous servir.

Drago, pendant ce temps, commençait à mieux analyser la situation. Il reconnu tout d'abord les appartements du Professeur Rogue. Il se souvint ensuite de la grotte, de sa douleur et de la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était cru abandonné. Plus il fouillait dans sa mémoire, plus les détails lui revenaient tel un boomerang : le sauvetage d'Hermione (voilà pourquoi elle était auprès de lui), et enfin, ce qui l'avait conduit à agir ainsi. A cet instant précis, une vague de nausée lui souleva le cœur. C'est à nouveau la voix d'Hermione qui le ramena à la réalité :

-Madame la Directrice, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! S'il vous plait, il doit bien exister une solution pour débloquer la situation, c'est pas possible...

Reprenant ses esprit, il se décida à intervenir :

-t'as qu'à transplaner !

Hermione le fusilla du regard en ajoutant « Mais c'est pas possible, personne n'a donc lu l'Histoire de Poudlard oui quoi ? »

A ces mots, Drago se rendit compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Si transplaner au sein de l'école avait été possible, sa tâche de l'année dernière aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

-Ce n'est pas tout Miss Granger, il faut impérativement changer les pansements de Monsieur Malefoy, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, c'était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Comme vous n'avez pas de baguette, il vous faudra lui appliquer la Lotion désinfectante de pistil de Rosace. Elle est sur le bureau.  
-Quoi ? il est hors de question qu'elle me touche, s'écria Drago avant de faire une grimace de douleur.  
-Vous n'avez pas le choix très cher ! Bon, nous revenons à l'heure du dîner pour vous apporter vos vêtements.

Hermione pivota lentement sur elle même, regarda Drago droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter « A nous deux maintenant » avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix, comme pour se venger.

-Non je refuse. Tu ne mettra pas les mains sur moi !

Hermione s'étonnait de plus en plus de l'allure à laquelle il semblait récupérer, mais ne fit aucun cas de ses protestations. Elle se munit donc du matériel nécessaire et s'avança vers Drago qui lui lançait un regard terrifié !

-Aller au boulot, dit-elle tout en soulevant les couvertures.

Mais oh ! Surprise , l'infirmière l'avait presque totalement déshabillé la veille et il ne portait plus qu'un boxer noir. A cette vision, Hermione senti ses pommettes se colorer rapidement, symptôme accompagné d'une grande bouffée de chaleur. Drago s'en aperçu et, comme pour masquer la gêne qu'il ressentait lui aussi, rassembla ses forces avant d'ajouter :

-Ben alors quoi Granger ? t'as jamais vu le corps d'un homme ?  
-ah la ferme Malefoy !

Il lui lança alors le regard haineux qu'elle connaissait si bien, mais n'étant pas en position de force, il n'insista pas.

-Aller, je vais commencer par la blessure au ventre, c'est la plus délicate, au moins ce sera fait. Sa voix tremblante masquait son manque d'assurance.  
-ok ! Se résigna-t-il.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur les côtes de son « patient » afin de prendre appuis et de retirer le pansement. Au contact de son torse, elle pu se rendre compte que, même si sa carrure n'était pas très imposante (il était grand et mince), sa peau était particulièrement ferme et laissait transparaître une musculature naissante, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter légèrement son rythme cardiaque et d'accentuer le rouge sur ses joues. Drago lui, fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Un soucis ? S'inquiéta immédiatement l'infirmière de substitution.  
T'as les mains glacées. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond afin qu'elle ne puisse voir dans ses yeux qu'il mentait.  
-Un, deux... Scratch...  
-Hum ! Drago avait eu envi d'hurler, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un faible. Cependant, la douleur était telle qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Hermione le regarda en rehaussant les pommettes et les sourcils tout en ajoutant un petit « Désolée » ce qui la rendit attendrissante aux yeux de Drago (mais pas trop quand même).  
Le pistil de Rosace avait pour propriété de souder la peau à vue d'œil, mais les brûlures que le sérum occasionnaient semblaient êtres particulièrement insupportables. Hermione qui avait toujours trouvé que Malefoy était un lâche, fut admirative devant son sang froid. Une fois la plaie du ventre pansée, elle s'attaqua à celle de la jambe ce qui la fit devenir littéralement rouge pivoine. En effet, la blessure, particulièrement haute et à l'intérieur de la cuisse du jeune homme, l'obligea à relever légèrement son boxer...

-He n'en profite pas ! Le cœur de Drago battait à un rythme alarmant et ça n'était pas à cause de la douleur comme il tentait de s'en convaincre.  
-si tu crois que ça m'amuse de te soigner...  
il la regarda alors et d'une voix douce ajouta :  
-alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?  
-Parce que je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement.  
-après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir tu devrais n'avoir que ça en tête justement. Alors pourquoi être restée à mon chevet hier ?

Hermione stoppa son activité avant de se redresser et de le regarder droit dans les yeux :  
-Parce que sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde...  
-Hum ! Si tu crois que c'est ta vie à toi que j'ai voulu préserver, tu te gou... A-ÏE !  
Jusqu'à présent si délicate, Hermione venait d'offrir à Drago une épilation gratuite en retirant le pansement particulièrement brusquement.  
-Fais gaffe Granger, tu n'es qu'une...  
-Sang de Bourbe, pas la peine de le dire je sais ce que tu penses Malefoy.  
Drago stoppa nette et la regarda avec compassion...  
-ça n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

Sans en faire cas, Hermione continua sur sa lancée   
-Si ce n'est pas ma vie que tu voulais sauver, pourquoi t'être jeté sur moi pour m'éloigner du danger ?  
-pour éviter à Potter de tomber dans un piège ! Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, Drago se rendit compte à quel point cela pouvait sembler insensé !

(mais pourquoi donc la regarde-t-il avec compassion alors qu'il l'avait toujours insulté de la sorte d'habitude ? suite dans le prochain chapitre : sans repères)


	5. Déclarations

-Retourne toi maintenant  
-Quoi ? mais pourquoi faire ?  
-Tu t'es fais empaler je te signale, le gros des plais se trouve dans ton dos !  
-Avoue Granger que t'es tellement subjugué que tu ne veux pas en perdre une miette... Drago avait sorti cette phrase afin de changer de sujet de conversation, mais c'était peine perdue. Hermione voulait tout comprendre (comme à son habitude).

-Tu as tous essayé de nous tuer l'année dernière et maintenant tu veux sauver Harry, ton pire ennemi ? Explique moi Malefoy, j'ai du mal là.

-ça c'est pas nouveau... mais rien à faire, ses sarcasmes n'y changeaient rien. Elle attendait une véritable réponse.  
-Et pourquoi je me confierais à toi ! Rien ne m'y oblige.  
-Non, c'est sur, mais réfléchi un peu... Depuis l'année dernière, le monde des sorciers associe ton nom à celui de Vodlemort et toi, tu me sauves des griffes des mangemorts à visage découvert.. ta mère est... (elle stoppa nette ! Et s'il n'était pas au courant ?).  
-Morte, oui, merci je sais ! Ça c'est produit sous mes yeux. Le ton de Drago était soudain redevenu grave, et Hermione comprenait facilement pourquoi. Choquée par cette réponse, elle ne prononça plus un mot.

Alors qu'elle lui pansait ses plaies, Malefoy réalisait qu'elle avait raison. Il était seul désormais. La communauté des sorciers le prenaient pour un traître, tout comme les partisans de Voldemort. Où pouvait-il aller ? Chez qui se réfugier ? Il avait beau chercher, plus personne ne croyait en lui.

Bizarrement, le fait de se savoir enfermé ici avec elle le rassurait. Mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Qu'est-ce que McGonagall allait faire de lui ?

En continuant son tour d'horizon, il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle. Même si elle était là pour lui soutirer des informations et parce qu'elle était enfermée, elle était là, avec lui, pour lui. Sa voix l'avait ramené à la vie. Il lui devait la vérité. De plus, s'il y avait une seule personne sur cette terre pour comprendre ce qu'il vivait, c'était elle.

-Ma mère à été assassinée par Lucius.

Surprise, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de préciser "Ton père ?"  
Il sera alors les dents pour lui répondre "ne l'appelle pas ainsi". Alors qu'elle avait fini son travail, elle l'aida à se rassoir plus confortablement pour qu'il poursuive son récit.

-Après plus de vingt ans de mariage... après avoir fondé une famille, il l'a tué de sang froid quand il a appris qu'elle était une sang... quand il a appris que ses parents étaient moldus.

Mais ? (décidément, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir), mais ta mère est une Black ! Elle descend d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers d'Angleterre...

Drago, le regard perdu dans le vague continua son récit, comme si de rien était.

-C'est ce que je croyais. C'est ce que nous croyons tous... mais hier, alors que je feuilletais les albums de photo de la famille, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions aucune photographie de ma mère lorsqu'elle avait moins d'un an. Je lui ais alors demandé s'il manquait un album et c'est là qu'elle m'a tout avoué. La femme que je prenais pour ma grand-mère avait perdu un enfant, mort-né. Suite au choc, elle est partie vivre en France avec son époux. Un jour, ils ont entendu dire que, dans le village moldu le plus proche une enfant de moins d'un an avait certains... dons. Ma pseudo grand-mère (sa bouche se tordait de mépris en prononçant ces mots) qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son enfant a décidé, tout naturellement d'aller se servir chez les autres ! Ils ont donc kidnappé l'enfant, pratiqué un sortilège d'amnésie à tout le village et sont rentrés en Angleterre avec ma mère sur les bras, la faisant passer comme le fruit de leurs entrailles. Et tout ça le plus naturellement du monde. Il avaient brisé des vies sans même s'en soucier.

Hermione restait la bouche ouverte face à ces révélations !

-Ma mère l'a toujours su et n'en avait rien dit. J'étais sous le choc, ma mère une sang de... (il s'arrêta, ne pouvant prononcer les mots fatidiques), mais elle était toujours ma mère, toujours la même, ça ne changeait rien. Malheureusement cette raclure de Goerrick (notre elfe de maison) avait tout entendu et s'est précipité pour le raconter au seigneur des lieux. L'expression qu'il avait sur son visage lorsqu'il a pénétré dans le salon où nous étions restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Il nous regardait, tous deux comme des pestiférés, comme si nous étions la bassesse de l'humanité. Il a hurlé sur ma mère en lui demandant comme elle avait pu lui faire ça, comment elle avait pu lui mentir toutes ces années. J'ai essayé de m'interposer, mais il m'a projeter trois mètres en arrière. Le temps que je reprennent mes esprits, il avait tué ma mère. Comme ça, de sang froid.

Drago tremblait de tout son corps, le regard toujours figé dans le vide, puis son discours s'accéléra comme s'il revivait la scène.

Je ne comprends pas comme il a pu... Il a ensuite posé ses yeux sur moi... il avait le même regard que celui qu'il réserve à Goerrick. Je me suis alors rendu compte de la puissant de Vol... de Voldemort. Lucius aimait passionnément ma mère et pour ses stupides convictions il n'a pas hésité une seconde à lui ôter la vie, le fanatisme n'a aucune limite.

Drago leva ses deux mains devant ses yeux, comme pour les examiner, d'un côté, puis l'autre... l'air complètement perdue et la voix pleine d'interrogations...

-je ne me sents pas différent. Je ne me sent pas moins puissant d'avoir du sang de moldu dans les veines... (mais il se regardait tout de même avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage).

Hermione se risqua alors à l'interrompre :

-tu ne l'ais pas.

Il se tourna vers elle, se plongeant dans son regard.  
- Comment ais-je pu croire à tout ça ?

Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, elle voulait le soutenir, le réconforter, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant ces six dernières années ressurgissait à la surface de sa mémoire et elle ne pouvait pas... c'était au dessus de ses forces. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais montré, même si elle prétendait être au-dessus de tout ça, elle en avait toujours profondément souffert.

Il poursuivi ensuite son récit...  
-Je me souviens m'être demandé comment me venger. Comment lui faire payer... le seul moyen était de tuer son maître. Comme il m'avait parlé de la prophétie, je me suis dit que seul Potter avait une chance. Mais le plan de Voldemort pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui était déjà en marche. Je n'ais alors pas réfléchi... j'ai transplané pour t'avertir (avant d'aller vers Ginny), mais quand je suis arrivé il était déjà trop tard, j'ai plongé et... tu connais la suite Granger.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire à toutes ces révélations. Drago ne pouvant pas continuer, un long silence s'installa alors. Tout s'était passé si vite pour lui, hier encore il avait une famille soudée et, même appartenir aux partisans de Voldemort l'effrayait, il avait un but. Toute sa vie on lui avait répété les mêmes doctrines, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'y croire, il ne connaissait rien d'autre. Enfermé dans cette pièce, il n'avait plus rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher sauf peut-être…

-Tu devrais dormir un peu en attendant qu'on nous apporte de quoi manger. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

Sans ajouter un mot, le jeune homme s'endormi sans protestation sous le regard stupéfait d'Hermione. Il avait évoqué la mort de sa mère avec un tel courage, elle avait pu ressentir la fureur qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, mais il n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Encore son éducation : un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'assoupie également, exténuée par la fatigue et les deux jours qu'elle venait de passer, n'entendant même pas l'infirmière venue lui apporter ses affaires ainsi que le repas.

Au petit matin, Drago ouvrit les yeux en premier, et l'espace de quelques seconde, il se cru encore dans son lit, au manoir. Mais la vague de bien être s'estompa brutalement pour ne lui lasser plus qu'un goût amer dans la bouche. Ses blessures le brûlaient toujours, mais nettement moins que la veille. Cependant, ce retour brutal à la réalité fut estompé à la vision de l'ange gardien assoupi à ses côtés. Hermione avait passé la nuit dans le fauteuil de Rogue. Visiblement ce lit de fortune ne devait pas être particulièrement confortable et, vue la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait, sa colonne vertébrale le lui rappellerait dès son réveil.

Drago la dévisageait en évitant de bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Qu'avait-elle donc fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour attiser une telle haine en lui ? toutes ces rancœurs lui paraissaient complètement dérisoires face à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Elle dégageait une telle douceur… il aurait pu rester des heures à l'observer ainsi, mais…

Toc, toc, toc,

-Hermione ? t'es là ? murmura Ron

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant du regard un point de repère puis fronça les sourcils en apercevant le regard de Malefoy sur elle.

-Hermione ?

Elle se leva péniblement pour s'approcher de la porte.  
-oui, je suis là.  
Mais pour seule réponse, elle n'entendit qu'on brouhaha composé de quatre voix. Ginny, Luna et Neville l'accompagnaient.  
-Si vous parlez tous en même temps, ça ne va pas être facile...

après un petit murmur, c'est Ginny qui pris la parole.

-Je voulais te remercier... sans toi je...

A ces mots Drago voulu protester pour leur faire part de son implication, mais comme si elle avait lu en lui, Hermione se retourna et lui fit immédiatement signe de se taire.

-c'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois saine et sauve.  
-Comment tu as fais pour t'en sortir toute seule ? McGonagall n'a pas voulu nous expliquer

Hermione ressentie une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Quelle excuse pourrait elle inventer en deux seconde, elle chercha désespérément une idée en parcourant la pièce et vit Drago lui indiquer la bouteille de verre posée sur le bureau.

-Eh bien étant désarmée, j'ai saisi une bouteille pour leur lancer dessus et heu... et par chance, c'était un porte au loin alors... voilà, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir ! Heureusement qu'ils avaient parlé de l'autre guet-apens avant...  
elle n'était vraiment pas convaincue et attendait avec anxiété leur réaction.

-Et ben on peut dire que c'est passé près cette fois ! Marmona Luna.

Peu sure d'elle, Hermione les orienta vers un autre sujet.  
-Et les cours, comment ça se passe cette année ?  
-Of ! c'est étrange. Environ un quart des élèves manquent à l'appel. Nous n'avons pas encore de professeur de DCFM ni de potion. Ça risque d'être une année légère.  
-Le pire de tout c'est qu'ils ont supprimé la coupe des maisons ainsi que le tournois de Quidditch. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard également...  
-Ouais ! C'est mortel ici.. Ron venait de couper la parole à Neville.  
-En plus une vingtaine d'Aurors patrouillent dans les couloirs...

-Au moins Ron pourra étudier sérieusement cette année. (Hermione ne savait pas bien quoi rajouter !)  
-T'inquiète pas, on te prends ton travail et ce soir McGonagall s'occupera de te le transmettre. Comme ça demain tu auras quelque chose à faire ! Ça doit être ennuyeux d'être enfermée toute seule dans cette pièce !

Hermione se tourna alors vers Drago et lui fit un sourire, ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas du tout !

-Heu... ennuyeux n'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix !  
-La directrice nous a dit que Madame Pomfresh t'avais envoyé récupérer une potion ici et que Rogue avait mis en place un système anti-intrusion... c'est pas de chance quand même.  
Toujours son regard plongé dans celui de Drago :  
-non, c'est sur, c'est pas de chance ! Drago n'arriva pas à interpréter ces paroles : étais-ce ironique ou pas ?

Un murmure se fit entendre dans le couloir, plus personne ne parlait... jusqu'à l'intervention de Ginny.

-Bon Hermione on doit aller petit déjeuner... et avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, elle entendit les bruit de pas s'éloigner. Pourtant, quelqu'un était resté

-Tu sais Hermione, tu me manques.  
-Oui, Harry et toi me manquez beaucoup aussi.  
-Non, tu sais ce que je veux dire... ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont pour moi. 

Hermione le comprenait parfaitement, mais comment lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls ?  
-ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je me souviendrais toute ma vie du mariage de Bill et Fleur.  
-Ron… mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Le rouquin voyait là le moyen de lui avouer tous les mots qu'il ne pouvait oser prononcer lorsqu'elle était en face de lui.   
-cette nuit restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Cet instant était magique, vraiment. (puis il marqua enfin une pose).  
Son interlocutrice avait légèrement incliné la tête en signe d'approbation. En exécutant ce mouvement, elle se rendit compte qu'une glace lui renvoyait l'image de Drago. Ce dernier fientait de se faire vomir ! Comment parler sérieusement à Ron dans ces conditions ?

-Pour moi aussi Ron.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'un papier ne glisses sous la porte.

-Je dois y aller, mais lit cette lettre, ça te donnera du bôme au cœur. Bisous. Et il parti en courant.

Hermione tira à elle le petit morceau de parchemin et retourna vers le lit tout en le déchiffrant, les joues encore rosies des paroles de Ron.

-Un nuit ? avec Weasmoche ? je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais tomber si bas Granger !

mais elle afficha un sourire radieux en signe de réponse ce qui le décontenança.

-C'est Harry il…  
-Stop !

Ce mot sorti de façon claire et nette la coupa dans son élan. Elle le fusilla alors du regard tout en l'interrogeant.

-Je ne veux rien savoir sur Harry. Tôt ou tard ils me reprendront. Si j'ai des informations, ils feront tout pour les récupérer et je sais que je ne résisterais pas longtemps à la torture. Alors dans ton intérêt, enfin dans notre intérêt à tous, ne me confie rien à ce sujet comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive, même si je craque, je n'aurais rien à leur dire.

Hermione resta perplexe. Ces quelques phrases lui apportaient la preuve de sa sincérité, mais elles l'attristèrent en même temps. Il était vrai que les mangemorts mettrait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver et tout ça à cause de sa stupidité. A le regarder comme ça, il en était presque attendrissant. Il fixait les énormes chevalières aux armoiries de sa famille, l'air toujours aussi perdu. Hermione s'assis alors sur le rebord de son lit et lui attrapa la main qu'il scrutait avec tant d'intérêt. Elle vit ses yeux se poser sur sa main à elle, puis remonter le long de son bras et finir enfin sur son visage.

-Merci. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne voulais pas me sauver personnellement, mais le résultat est le même, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais pas te laisser tomber et sache qu'avant qu'ils te reprennent, il faudra avant que les partisans de Voldemort aient affaire à moi.

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait preuve d'autant d'intérêt. Il reconnu l'intonation et la voix qui l'avait ramener à la vie et ces quelques paroles lui allèrent droit au cœur. L'espace d'un instant, ce n'était plus Granger en face de lui, mais son ange gardien. Enfin une personne s'intéressait à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas par ce qu'il représentait. Mais un Malfoy ne verse pas souvent dans le mélodrame et il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un sarcasme.

-Donc s'il ont affaire à toi, j'ai dix secondes pour déguerpire tout au plus !

Elle lui lança d'abord un regard offusqué avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, les doigts entremêlés, de la façon la plus naturelle du monde, comme s'il étaient de vieux amis. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il la lui retira délicatement avant de saisir un des livres de Rogue. Hermione poursuivit alors sa lecture avec enthousiasme. Harry lui écrivait qu'il avait trouvé et détruit un autre Hocrux, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir pour l'instant mais que penser à toute la bande lui donnait la force de continuer. A la fin, elle leva la tête en regardant Malfoy :

-Désolée, mais je n'ais pas pu leur dire que tu étais là, c'est une consigne de la Directrice, personne ne doit savoir que tu es là. C'est pour ta propre sécurité.

Il fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation avant de se contorsionner avec beaucoup de mal pour s'assoire sur le bord du lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire enfin ?  
-Faut absolument que je me lève !  
-Non, c'est contre les consignes de l'infirmière. Tu dois rester au lit. De toute façon tu ne peux aller nul part.  
il hésita quelques instants sur la réponse… Elle semblait être une fille intelligente pourtant !

-Si, je peux aller là où tu ne pourra rien pour moi ! ça devient urgent !

Hermione se senti totalement idiote, mais elle n'hésita pas à faire le tour du lit et à l'aider pour se relever. Il n'en revenait pas de sa gentillesse.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas marqué d'événement particulier ! Hermione resta le nez coller dans les ouvrage de Rogue et Drago dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Seul le repas du soir fut un peu plus "animé".


	6. Il fallait que ça sorte

Durant sa sieste, Drago rêva de Granger, roucoulant avec Weasley lors de la noce de Bill et Fleur. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par la Directrice leur envoyant le repas, il ressentit une sensation de mal être, sans pouvoir en expliquer la cause.

-Voici le repas ainsi que les cours de Miss Granger, ne tardez par à travailler sinon vous prendrez trop de retard. Et vous Monsieur Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous ?  
-Enfermé !  
-Nous y travaillons, nous y travaillons. Je pense que d'ici demain soir, la protection sera levée. Toutefois, je dois vous avouer que je ne vous pas quoi faire de vous ! Où irez vous vous réfugier si nous vous laissons partir ?

Elle n'eut qu'un silence pour toute réponse devant la pertinence de son intervention.  
-Et vous pensez bien que nous ne pouvons vous laisser déambuler comme si de rien était dans l'école ! Faites moi une proposition concernant votre avenir et j'y réfléchirais. Sur ce jeunes gens, à demain.

Drago s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ce depuis ce matin. Si elle avait pris un livre comme couverture, il avait bien constaté que ses yeux restaient fixes et qu'elle tournait les pages de temps en temps sans grande conviction.

-A quoi tu penses Granger ?

Surprise par cette question, elle releva enfin la tête...

-A manger. Aller à table.  
-Non, sérieusement, je vois bien que tu es différente depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu et lui porta son plateau avant de s'installer à son tour.

-Granger ? Je t'ai posé une question ! Il nous reste encore au moins 24H à nous supporter alors si c'est pour te voir ruminer, merci, mais très peu pour moi.  
-En quoi ça t'intéresse Malefoy ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te raconter mes petits soucis au risque que tu te moques, ou pire encore, que tu ailles le crier sur tous les toits. Et puis c'est pas parce que nous avons fait une « trêve » que je me sent plus proche de toi.

En réalité, elle mentait, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, tous les deux, elle le voyait d'un autre oeil. Il avait mûrit, les circonstances existentielles auxquelles il devait faire face les avaient rapproché. De plus, la scène durant laquelle il s'était jeté sur elle pour la sauver repassait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle avait beau vouloir se convaincre du contraire, rien à faire, désormais, ils étaient liés.

-Premièrement, pour ce qui est de le crier sur tous les toits, j'aurais du mal vu la position dans laquelle je me trouve... deuxièmement, pour ce qui est de la « trêve » comme tu dis, je ne serais plus jamais aux côtés de Voldemort alors pourquoi ne pas repartir sur de nouvelles bases ?

Hermione sembla sortir de ses gonds.

-Parce que durant 6 longues années du m'as humiliée et insultée et comme par magie, lorsque TA vie change, il faudrait que MOI j'oublie tout ! Ça n'est pas aussi simple Malefoy. Je te suis reconnaissante, mais je n'ai rien oublié.

Drago Baissa les yeux avant de surenchérir :

-Je te croyais différente ! Durant ces deux jours, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais compris, mais c'était faut. Tu ne voix pas que toute mon existence on m'a répété et répété les mêmes choses, que j'ai été constamment entouré de personnes partageant les mêmes convictions, sans jamais avoir de point de vu différent. Oui, je t'ai mal traité durant toutes ces années et OUI, je pensais tout ce que je disais à l'époque, mais n'a-t-on pas le droit à une deuxième chance ? Tu n'as jamais fais d'erreur toi ? Miss « Je suis si parfaite, si brillante, si courageuse, si belle, si... » il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Hermione resta un moment sans rien dire, ni même réagir alors que Drago fixait son bouillon de courgettes au curcuma, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pastèque.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Enfin si, mais je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle. Ecoute Malefoy, laisse moi le temps d'apprendre à te connaître, encore une fois, ça n'est pas si simple pour moi.  
-Parce que tu crois que ce que je vis en ce moment est une partie de plaisir ?

Drago lui avait parlé avec sincérité. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait depuis deux jours maintenant. Elle se mit un instant à sa place... il était vrai que, dans le monde moldu qu'elle connaissait très bien, d'autres phénomènes similaires pouvaient l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Avant d'aller chez Ron pour le mariage, elle avait vu un reportage à la télévision sur les sectes. Les enfants nés et élevés dans ces milieux avaient le plus grand mal à s'en détacher et peu d'entre eux y arrivaient à l'âge adulte. Drago avait beaucoup de mérite tout de même.

Il finirent chacun leur repas, le nez plongé dans leur assiette avant qu'Hermione n'attrape ses cours et que Drago n'aille prendre une douche. Il avait nettement moins mal et comme ses plaies étaient cicatrisées, il lui fallait un peu d'hygiène pour se sentir bien.

Alors que l'eau coulait et lui ruisselait sur le visage, il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ses propres paroles.

« pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'elle était belle, c'est même pas vrai ! Enfin si, un peu quand même, elle a de jolis yeux, mais c'est bien tout. Sa peau est plus douce que celle de Pansy, c'est sure, mais ça n'est pas un critère de beauté, non ? Enfin Granger au moins, elle, ne se goinfre pas comme Pansy, elle a du prendre 5Kg l'année dernière, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit pleine de boutons ! Aller Drago reprend toi. »

Mais rien à faire, ses pensées restaient fixée sur son ange gardien.

« C'est pas l'autre grosse truie qui serait restée à mon chevet toute une nuit en me parlant... Hermione a une voix si douce... Hermione... j'ai bien pensé Hermione ? Oui, c'est ça, Hermione. C'est quand même plus sympa que Granger ! Et puis c'est un joli prénom aussi... ha mais arrêt Malefoy ! »

Mais toujours rien à faire...

« Il doit l'appeler Mione, l'autre débile. C'est ridicule « Mione ». Et son sourire quand elle a lu le mot de Potter... elle est radieuse quand elle sourit. Savoir si elle a souri à Weasmoche cette fameuse nuit ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ? Il est beaucoup moins séduisant que moi ! C'est vrai, faut être réaliste ! Et puis cette famille... Ha mais ARRETE ! Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive mon vieux... ».

Drago ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sous la douche depuis plus de trente minutes et que le savon qu'il avait dans la main était complètement broyé maintenant !

De l'autre côté, Hermione elle aussi tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses cours, mais rien à faire. En revanche, ça n'était pas à Drago qu'elle pensait, mais à Ron et au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Alors que tout le monde dansait et riait, il l'avait entraîné à l'étage. La fête avait eu lui au Terrier. Une fois dans sa chambre, il était resté là... Sans rien dire, puis l'avait embrassé passionnément. Sur le coup, Hermione était ravie, elle attendait cet instant depuis un bon moment, mais il ne fut pas aussi merveilleux qu'elle l'avait espéré. Ne voulant pas le décourager, elle lui avait rendu son baisé et c'est à ce moment que les choses lui avait échappées...

Elle fut chassée de ses pensées lorsque la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Bon, moi je vais dormir. Je suis fatigué. Drago mentait, cela faisait deux jours qu'il dormait sans arrêt et il se sentait nettement mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas affronter son regard, toujours un peu honteux de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper tout à l'heure.  
-moi aussi.

Il s'allongea et fit mine de s'endormir. Hermione, toujours sur son vieux fauteuil totalement inconfortable n'arrivait pas à se positionner. Son dos la faisait souffrir et elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait résister à une nuit de plus à cette torture. Au bout d'environ 30 minutes à l'entendre se tourner et se retourner Drago ralluma la lumière, agacé :

-Allé, vient là !  
-Quoi ? Non, c'est bon, j'arrête de bouger, je suis à mon aise.  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, personne ne pourrait dormir là-dessus et tu l'as déjà fait deux nuits.  
-Mais le lit est trop petit pour nous deux, c'est un lit une place.  
-Bon Granger, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher de force. De quoi t'as peur ? T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas envie de faire des folies avec toi, je veux juste dormir !

Sans ajouter un mot, elle consentit à le rejoindre, se faufila sous les draps et se tourna dos à lui, le plus près possible du bord, de peur de l'effleurer

« Si Ron me voyait ! pensa-t-elle ».

Drago, lui, allongé sur le dos, sentait la chaleur de le jeune femme l'envahir. N'ayant déjà pas sommeil, cette présence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ou trois longues heures qu'il s'endormit, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, Hermione, plongée dans un cauchemar commença à parler ce qui réveilla son voisin.

"Non, Ron, c'est un erreur… Non, arrête Ron, ça n'est pas… Ron je ne veux pas…"

Elle bougeait de plus en plus et sa voix s'élevait d'un ton à chaque phrase mais, intrigué, Drago ne voulut pas la réveiller.

"Arrête, je n'ais pas envie, ça va tout gâcher entre nous ! Non, ce sera trop tard après? NE ME TOUCHE PAS RON…"

Et elle se réveilla d'un bond, assise toute droite comme un piquet, le visage en sueur. Elle vit Drago qui la dévisageait, l'ai un peu perplexe et courut à la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait allumé une petite chandelle et qu'il l'attendait, assis dans le lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Granger ? Ta mère te manque c'est ça ? « Mais pourquoi je suis si crétin quand je m'y met ! ».

Elle retourna alors s'asseoir dans son vieux fauteuil.

-Excuse moi, aller fais pas la tête, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?  
-Lâche moi !  
-Ha tu ne vas pas recommencer ! arrête tes gamineries, viens ici et dis moi pourquoi tu criais "Ron lâche moi !" Cette phrase lui donnait vraiment envie d'avoir une explication !.

Elle se rassit alors à côté de lui, sans le regarder et se lança. Cela restait en elle depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte.  
-Ron et moi avons… enfin, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, nous nous sommes, comment dire… rapprochés.

-Oui, merci, j'avais cru comprendre !  
-J'attendais ce moment depuis pas mal de temps et…  
-Laisse moi deviner ! Weasley, toujours excellent dans la médiocrité s'est révélé être égale à lui même dans de pareilles circonstances ?  
- Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça à toi ? Bonne nuit Malefoy. Elle se ralongea et se tourna de l'autre côté.  
Absolument pas satisfait de cette réaction, Drago s'installa derrière elle, la saisit pas la taille et le cou.

-Mais ça va pas ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâche moi Malefoy… elle tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte, sans grande conviction il faut l'avouer, mais rien à faire, malgré la douleur, il la tenait fermement.  
-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu ne me dise de quoi il retourne. Il n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point sa taille était fine et délicate. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Weasley ?

Hermione se sentait étrangement bien dans cette position qui lui rappelait le moment où il l'avait sauvé. De plus, comme il était derrière elle et qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle se sentit la force de continuer.

-Il m'a embrassé, mais je n'ai rien ressenti, rien. Le premier baisé n'est généralement pas une réussite alors je lui ais rendu son geste. Il a pris ça pour un encouragement ou j'en sais rien… nous étions dans sa chambre, personne n'avait remarqué notre absence. Il m'a alors entraînée jusqu'à son lit. Elle senti alors la main de Drago se crisper sur sa taille. Je n'ai rien fais, je n'ai même pas réagit. On recommencer à s'embrasser, mais toujours rien. J'ai alors voulu qu'il arrête, mais il semblait si "amoureux", je n'ai rien pu dire, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre lui et moi et…

Drago venait de sentir une larme couler sur son avant bras.  
-L'enfoiré, il n'a pas vu que ça n'était pas réciproque ?

Mais Hermione ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. Elle s'était senti si seule tout le reste des vacances, essayant d'éviter Ron coûte que coûte. Harry était parti et Ginny, si affectée par son absence ne lui avait prêté aucune attention. Elle avait donc gardé cette expérience en elle, la rendant encore plus douloureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça se passerait ainsi… avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas en réalité.

Voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme, Drago desserra son étreinte afin de la laisser en paix, mais une petite main le retint et c'est à peine s'il entendit son murmure.  
-reste.

Sans protester, il se repositionna derrière elle, et la serra dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible. C'est ainsi que Hermione Granger passa sa première nuit endormie sagement dans les bras protecteurs de Drago Malefoy.


	7. Prise de conscience

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement. La nuit avait été courte. Elle était bien, au milieu du lit, seule et mit quelques secondes à s'en apercevoir. Drago était assis dans le vieux fauteuil, il la regardait se redresser doucement, soutint son regard et il restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à s'observer mutuellement.

-Bien dormi ?  
-qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là-bas ?  
-je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Hermione s'assis sur le lit, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Ils avaient vécu un moment intense la veille, elle lui avait confié une partie de sa vie, que lui dire maintenant ?

-Q'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Weasley ?

Elle réfléchit un instant…

-je ne sais pas. Je tiens tellement à lui… en temps qu'ami. L'amour viendra peut-être par la suite.  
-J'aime mieux être sourd que d'entendre ces conneries. Et il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain.

Hermione resta sans voix. Il avait parfaitement raison, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Harry n'était plus là pour elle et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était Ron.

-Et toi ? tu as réfléchi à la proposition de la Directrice ? tu vas resté ici ?  
-J'en sais rien. Et il s'enferma pour prendre sa douche.

Hermione était pensive. Elle voulait l'aider, mais comment. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, une solution s'imposa à elle, il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre. Ce qu'elle tenta dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain.

-Ecris à ton père.  
-A Lucius ? mais pourquoi, tu veux qu'ils me trouvent ici ? crois moi, ça n'est pas les quelques Aurors qui vont leur poser un problème !  
-Dis lui que tu as trouvé le moyen de te rapprocher de nous afin de savoir où est caché Harry. Explique leur tout ce qu'il s'est passé en détail : que tu m'as sauvé par ce que l'autre mangemort voulait me tuer et que je n'aurais servi à rien ainsi, que tu t'es blessé etc…

-Et après ? je ne veux pas retourner dans leur camp, je n'arriverais pas à jouer la comédie.  
-Non, mais tu pourrais rester ici et ensemble, nous essayerons de trouver des solutions !  
-Ensembles ? Répétat-il surpris.  
-Pourquoi pas ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter :  
-On fonce !  
c'était risqué, il fallait encore peaufiner quelques points mais c'était bon.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la Directrice dans l'encadrement :  
-Ah enfin ! alors jeunes gens ? cette cohabitation ?

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Hermione lui exposa son projet en détail.  
-J'aimerais vous parler en priver Miss Granger. Elle sortie de la pièce, invitant la jeune femme à la suivre.

-C'est une idée excellente non ? nous aurons quelqu'un pouvant nous informer sur les faits et gestes de Voldemort et …  
-Non ! c'est hors de question !  
-Quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

-Nous avons commis l'erreur une première fois avec Sévérus Rogue et je fais encore moins confiance à Drago Malefoy. Alors nous allons le garder ici en attendant de savoir quoi faire de lui. J'ai tout de même quelques réticence à le livrer aux autorités, en cette période de troubles, les jugements sont obscurcis et j'ai peur que sa peine ne soit pas adaptée.  
-Mais enfin, nous ne pouvons pas le garder enfermer ici toute sa vie ? que va-t-il faire à part devenir fou ?  
-C'est justement pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.  
-Ah bon ? mais pourquoi faire ?  
-Il serait utile d'inventorier tout ce qui appartenait à l'ancien professeur : livres, foiles, d'ingrédients, tout. Peut-être y trouverons nous un indice. Et vu la quantité d'objets, vous en avez pour plusieurs mois. Vous pourrez ainsi surveiller Monsieur Malefoy.   
-Comme vous voudrez. Cette mission ne semblait absolument pas insurmontable à la gryffondor et elle ressentait même une certaine impatience à accomplire sa mission.  
-j'ai changé le dispositif, désormais il faut penser très fort au mot de passer pour entrer comme pour sortir : "Réussite". Maintenant habillez vous et aller en cours, nous vous avons fait perdre suffisamment de temps comme ça.  
-Très bien. Hermione avait baissé la tête pour lui répondre, elle était profondément déçue.

La directrice la laissa seule, au beau milieu des cachots, en chemise de nuit. Mais elle n'osait pas retourner à l'intérieur ! visiblement Drago lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il était fragile et elle ne pouvait se résigner à le trahir une nouvelle foi.

-Aller Courage Hermione. Réussite. Pensa-t-elle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Drago était plutôt impatient d'avoir la réponse.

Après une petit hésitation, la jeune femme se résigna à faire ce qui lui semblait le plus juste… lui dire la vérité et passer outre les ordres de la directrice ! Elle n'est pas gryffondor pour rien notre petit Hermione !.

Drago resta sans voix. Il était ravi qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Ensemble, ils décidèrent donc de rédiger une lettre à destination de Lucius Malefoy et d'utiliser un des Hiboux de l'école, Drago prétendant dans son mot n'avoir que cette ressource pour l'aider.

-Bon maintenant je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois aller en cours.  
-Quand reviens-tu me voir ? Il semblait suspendu à ses lèvres.  
-Ce soir… si t'es sage !

Et ils se sourirent mutuellement.

-Crois moi, je serais sage comme une image ! Là, elle ne le cru pas une seconde vu le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais et toi, ne fais pas d'ânerie avec Weasley, surenchérit-il.

-Aller Drago, repose toi, tu en a encore besoin. Et elle le laissa à son triste sort, retournant à la tour des Gryffondor pour prendre ses affaires.

Face au portrait de la grosse dame : nouveau problème…

-Ha mais c'est pas vrai ! j'ai pas de chance avec ces mots de passe ! personne n'a pris la peine de venir me le dire.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop longtemps la question, le portrait pivota pour laisser apparaître Ron.

-Hermione ! c'est toi ! ha si tu savais.

Il la pris alors dans ses bras, la faisant tourner en l'air.

-Arrête Ron, pose moi ou je vais me sentir mal.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! et il l'embrassa.

Le repoussant délicatement, Hermione trouva un prétexte :

-Il faut que je me change vite, je te rejoins en cours d'accord !  
-Fais vite !  
Et il partit en courant annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la petite troupe.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti. C'était étrange, elle se sentait fébrile et nauséeuse, ce devait être l'angoisse de retourner en cours après tout le monde et de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux questions qu'on lui poserait…  
Sans y prêter plus attention, elle repris le cours normal de sa vie.

Un mois plus tard…

La vie des étudiants à Poudlard avait repris son cours normal, ou presque vu les circonstances. Hermione évitait Ron du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et se rendait tous les soirs dans les anciens appartements de Rogue pour réaliser son « inventaire ». Elle en profitait pour raconter ses journées à Drago tout en accomplissant au mieux la tâche qu'on lui avait confié. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre parler des cours et des derniers potins sur les élèves. Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement les commérages, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire d'autre ?

En temps normal, toutes ces jacasseries auraient exaspéré Drago Malefoy mais là, au contraire, il se surprenait à guetter le moindre bruit de pas dans les allées des cachots. Elle était la seule personne avec qui il entretenait des rapports en dehors des visites quotidiennes de l'infirmière. Les journées étaient longues enfermé, seul, sans rien avoir à faire ni personne avec qui parler. Il tentait de s'occuper en lisant les ouvrages de Rogue, tous aussi barbants les uns que les autres ou en réalisant les exercices de rééducations recommandés par Madame Pomfresh. A ces derniers, il rajoutait une série de pompes et d'abdominaux histoire de ne pas trop se laisser aller !

Les visites d'Hermione étaient donc sans aucun doute le point fort de ses journées et s'il l'écoutait toujours avec autant d'intérêt, ça n'était pas pour le contenu de ses propos, mais pour le son de sa voie. Toujours cette même voie qui l'apaisait dès les premières syllabes.

En ce qui concerne leur projet « d'espionnage », ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de la part de Lucius Malefoy... mieux valait attendre et se tenir prêt au cas où !

Cependant, quelque chose l'inquiétait. La jeune femme semblait fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle était plus blanche que jamais, ne mangeait pratiquement rien et ses joues se creusaient à vue d'œil. Il lui avait posé plusieurs fois la question :  
-y'a un truc qui cloche Granger ? T'es malade ? C'est Weasley qui te rend dingue ?

Mais il n'avait pour toute réponse : non non, ça va très bien. Juste un peu de fatigue !

Elle même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, jusqu'à ce matin là...

Assise sur son lit, Hermione tenait sa baguette à la main, légèrement fébrile... « aller, courage ma grande, ça ne peut pas être ça, mais il faut que tu en ais le cœur net ! »

Elle posa alors une mèche de ses cheveux sur le sol et la désigna à l'aide de sa baguette : « Crescende filiale ». dans un petit « flop », la mèche se mis à tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et partie en fumée !

« non ! Non ! Non , c'est pas possible, j'ai du mal m'y prendre ».

Elle réitéra l'expérience, mais le résultat était toujours le même. Alors qu'elle allait s'arracher une troisième mèche de cheveux, une petite voix l'interrompit :

-Recommencer n'y changera rien, tu ne va pas te raser la tête non plus !

Hermione se retourna, des larmes dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?  
-Le dire à mon frère déjà, ça me semble indispensable et vous verrez ensemble. Non ?

Hermione éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Ginny.

-Aller, c'est pas un drame non plus. Un bébé, c'est une bénédiction non ?  
-Ginny, nous sommes beaucoup trop jeune, je n'ai même pas fini mes études c'est impossible... je ne veux pas de cet enfant, pas avec...  
-Pas avec mon frère ! C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Ginny ne semblait pas en colère, ni vexée de cette révélation, c'est un peu comme si elle s'y attendait depuis le début.  
La future maman baissa les yeux en signe d'approbation.

-Écoute, va lui en parler et tu aviseras après. Ok ? Et elle sortit, laissant à Hermione le temps de se reprendre.

Au bout d'une demie heure, elle avait fini de pleurer et s'était habillée. Il fallait effectivement le dire à Ron sans tarder. Le samedi matin, il passait son temps dehors, mais toujours dans l'enceinte du château pour s'entraîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe. C'était la seule chose tolérée cette année.

-Ron, il faut absolument que je te parle.

Intrigué, il ne fit pas attention au cognard qui lui fonçait de dessus et le pris en pleine tête ! et mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aller enfin la voir.

-Oui Hermy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? un soucis ? Vu la grise mine qu'elle affichait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Une fois bien à l'écart des autres, Hermione pris son courage à deux main et se lança.  
-On a un soucis. Tu te souviens cet été...  
-Et comment que j'me souviens ! Il afficha alors un sourire radieux. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase... elle le regardait fixement en cherchant ses mots.  
-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé de prendre de la potion « pare-tout »...  
-Heu oui... Fred et Georges m'en avaient procuré... pourquoi ?  
-He bien je ne sais pas d'où elle venait, mais elle n'a pas fonctionné.  
-Et alors qu'est-ce que... Comme si un autre cognard l'avait heurté, Ron se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas possible, je ne veux pas avoir d'enfant ! On va aller voir l'infirmière et te faire prendre un antidote tout de suite ! Aller viens. Il l'attrapa alors violemment par le bras, la traînant rapidement vers l'infirmerie.

-Ha mais aie ! Arrête tu me fais mal Ron...

Mais le jeune homme, perdu dans ses pensées, ne s'arrêta pas le moins du monde... Hermione dû alors user de sa force pour le faire stopper.  
-Ron ! Mais ça va pas. Attends une seconde qu'on en discute enfin.  
-Y'a rien à dire, je ne veux pas d'enfant, j'en suis encore un moi-même ! Tu te rends compte... et puis imagine ma mère : elle va me tuer !  
-Et moi ce que je veux, ça t'intéresse ?  
-Oui, mais toi aussi, tu ne vas pas gâcher ton avenir comme ça ! Aller viens.

Alors qu'il voulut lui ressaisir le bras, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle poursuivit.  
-Tu n'est qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley, je te déteste. Et elle partit en courant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, elle non plus ne voulait pas d'enfant, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse réagir ainsi. Au bout d'une longue course effrénée dans les couloirs, elle trouva refuge dans la salle spéciale, le seul endroit où elle ne risquait pas d'être dérangée. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Hermione resta enfermée ici jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le carillon sonnait sept heures et toujours pas d'Hermione ! « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait bon sang ? ».  
Drago tournait comme un serpent dans un vivarium jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il s'approcha alors de la porte pour mieux entendre, mais visiblement, la cadence des enjambées ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'Hermione. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, Drago essaya alors de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Hermione ? Hermione c'est moi, Ron, ouvre...

Mais forcément, il n'obtenu aucune réponse !

-Aller Hermione, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je m'excuse... je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça ! Mais comprend moi, c'est une bombe que t'as lâché là !

Drago sourit : Hermione aurait-elle enfin pris la bonne décision, celle de larguer ce gros nul ?

-Mais ouvre qu'on en parle, à travers une porte c'est pas facile. Et je sais que tu es là, je vois la lumière...

toujours aucune réponse.

-Bon écoute, je sais ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mais si tu veux garder l'enfant, je suis d'accord.

Drago reçut une douche glacée... Comment ça garder l'enfant ? non, ça n'était pas possible, Hermione ne pouvait être enceinte de ce raté. Non ! Mais comment... ils n'avaient pas pris de la potion Pare-tout ! Mais quels imbéciles... c'est pas possible ça. Voilà pourquoi elle était si malade depuis un mois...

-On finira cette année à Poudlard et après je me ferais embaucher chez Fred et Georges, leur affaire tourne plutôt bien. Toi comme ça, tu pourras rester à la maison et t'occuper de l'enfant...

NON... mais ferme là abruti ! Hermione n'est pas une sorcière que l'on garde à la maison, elle est brillante et a de l'ambition, elle n'est pas une mère pondeuse enfin. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis toutes ces années ?

-Bon écoute, je te laisse tranquille et viens me voir dès que tu te sent mieux, on en parlera plus en détail et on mettra tout au point. Tu sais Hermione... je t'aime. Et il retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Dès qu'il fut sonoriquement hors d'atteinte, Drago laissa exploser sa rage : Il lança violemment le livre qu'il avait dans les mains contre un mur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber des bribes de pierre sur le sol. Il ment ! C'est impossible que Granger porte son enfant à lui ! Et que voulait-il dire par « Je sais ce que je t'ais dis, mais si tu veux garder l'enfant, je suis d'accord ». Si Hermione attendait un enfant de lui, la question ne se poserait même pas !

Sur ces pensées, Drago se figea un instant. Il n'avait pas contrôlé le flux des ses idées et il se répéta cette phrase tout doucement à voix haute : « Si Granger attendait un enfant de moi, la question ne se poserait même pas... » avant de la compléter avec horreur : « je serais le plus heureux des hommes ».


	8. Oui

« Ha mais Drago comment peux-tu penser une chose comme celle là ? »...

En réalité, il savait très bien comment. Elle était devenu son univers par la force des choses, il n'avait plus qu'elle et surtout, il avait appris à la connaître en passant outre ces histoires de sang pur. Elle était intelligente, sensible, espiègle et surtout généreuse. Hermione avait réussit à lui donner une seconde chance et c'était le plus important. Elle avait un cœur immense.

« Weasley, je vais te le faire payer. Comment as-tu pu la mettre dans cet état ? Enfin si, je sais comment ! » Et l'image qui s'imposa à lui lui procura l'envie de vomir.

« C'est bien lui ça, il a du acheter une potion pare-tout au rabais et voilà le résultat ! ».

Drago sentait la rage monter en lui, sa respiration était rapide et forte, et son regard transpirait de haine. Pourtant une simple image lui fit immédiatement retrouver son calme : Hermione enceinte. Elle allait être merveilleuse ainsi. Chez les Malefoy, la transmission du savoir et de la lignée était une des notions les plus importantes. Ses parents lui avait toujours répété à quel point avoir des enfants était merveilleux et qu'il ne fallait pas trop attendre histoire d'en profiter au mieux. 

Drago s'était même imposé une sorte de « planning », qu'il avait élaboré avec le plus grand soin ! Il allait épouser Pansy dès la fin de leurs études, s'enrôler aux côtés de Voldemort afin d'assurer son avenir et mettre un enfant en route rapidement. Ce tableau lui avait toujours plus. Jadis, il était convaincu d'être amoureux de la jeune femme. Elle était de sang pur, « denrée » de plus en plus rare, et surtout, elle riait à toutes ses blagues, sans jamais le contredire... l'épouse parfaite. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Hermione, il avait découvert que l'amour n'était pas la soumission de l'autre, mais son respect en temps qu'individu. 

Les heures passaient, et impossible de dormir, perdu entre la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Weasley et le désire de savoir si Hermione allait bien. Ce n'est que vers une heure du matin, qu'il n'eut plus à se poser la question, la jeune femme frappait à sa porte avant d'entrer.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

Hermione ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait ici. Mais en sortant de sa cachette, elle n'avait pu se résigner à rentrer au dortoir, et il lui fallait un confident, quelqu'un qui ne lui dirait pas que tout est merveilleux juste pour lui faire plaisir. 

Surpris, Drago se leva pour la rejoindre.

-Non, bien sure que non ! Ça va toi ?

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait les yeux gonflés à force de pleurer. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre.

-C'est pas la grande forme.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis moi.  
-Si tu savais... elle voulut lui en parler, mais les sanglots et les larmes rejaillirent de plus belle. Épuisée par les pleurs, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte, s'asseyant par terre, la tête dans les mains.

-Granger ! Hey, arrête ça tu veux ! Sa voie était particulièrement douce et emprunte de compassion, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi.

Drago s'approcha, s'accroupissant en face d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, il lui pris les mains, laissant alors apparaître un visage encore couvert de larmes et en proie aux doutes. Elle avait toujours les yeux baissés, comme si elle avait honte de croiser son regard.

-Hey ! Regarde moi. Aller, regarde moi.

Hermione leva alors légèrement les yeux.

-Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, Weasley est venu pour te parler, n'ayant pu l'avertir que tu n'étais pas là, il a tout déballé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

Qu'il était prêt à garder l'enfant et qu'il voulait aller travailler avec ses frères pour que tu puisse l'élever...

A l'audition de ces paroles, les pleurs d'Hermione reprirent encore plus violemment. Elle lui repris alors ses mains pour se masquer à nouveau le visage.

-T'en fais pas, ça va aller...

-Et comment tu peux dire ça ! Je n'en veux pas moi de cet enfant.

Dans un premier temps, Drago ressentit comme un soulagement, mais il se surpris alors à penser que renoncer à cette grossesse était une erreur… Encore une idée de Malefoy !.

-Tu n'en veux pas avec Weasley, mais ce sera quand même ton enfant à toi non ?  
-Ca n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie, il à tout gâché, tout gâché...  
-T'es à cran là, prend le temps d'y réfléchir, une décision comme celle là ne doit pas être prise à la légère et la réponse doit venir de toi. 

Voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre de Ron ! Mais ça n'était pas le cas... il fallait que ce soit Drago Malefoy qui ait prononcé cette phrase.  
-Aller lève toi de là, et va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Hermione accepta son invitation. Une fois sa main dans la sienne, elle poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser alors que Drago, la croyant sans force tira de son côté pour lui faciliter la tâche, l'attirant ainsi directement dans ses bras, les yeux dans les yeux.

Sans réfléchir, il lui déposa un léger baisé sur la joue. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, surprise par ce geste qu'elle aurait cru impossible. Il recula la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, elle ne le repoussait pas et semblait tellement triste, ses grands yeux noisette noyés de larmes. Même un Malefoy ne put résister à ce regard et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte.

D'abord impassible, Hermione oublia un instant qui elle était et surtout avec qui elle était. C'était étrange, mais la douceur des lèvres déposées sur les siennes l'apaisait... Elle commença alors à lui rendre son baisé, très très lentement.

Drago resserra progressivement sont emprise sur la jeune femme, remontant la main qu'il avait placée dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque et glissant ses doigts dans les racines de ses cheveux. Hermione lui répondit en l'enlaçant également et en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Aucun d'eux ne réalisait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils vivaient simplement l'instant présent, oubliant temporairement leurs malheurs. Mais se déconnecter de la réalité ne résout rien, posez vos ennuis sans les affronter et ils vous reviendront en plein visage tel un cognard. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione ressentit une violente douleur dans le ventre, l'obligeant à se plier en deux tout en poussant un long gémissement.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Hermione ?

Elle ne lui répondait pas, se tordant de douleur tout en cherchant à prendre appuis sur lui afin de ne pas tomber.

- Hermione répond moi !

Mais la jeune femme en était incapable, c'est tout juste si elle arrivait à reprendre sa respiration. Déjà très pale ces jours-ci, sa peau devenait translucide et elle tomba à genoux.  
Drago, paniqué, la pris dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Il la déposa délicatement et la vit se recroqueviller, toujours en se tenant le ventre.

-Hermione... Dis moi le mot de passe.

-Je, je ne...

-C'est pas le moment, tu dois me faire confiance, il faut que j'aille chercher madame Pomfresh TOUT DE SUITE.

-Réussite.

Elle entendit Drago prononcer le mot et s'enfuir en courant. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent lui parurent une éternité. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des couteaux dans le ventre, et se sentait seule, complètement apeurée. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et que faisait-il ?  
Voilà les dernières questions qu'elle se posa avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsque Drago réapparu enfin complètement essoufflé dans la chambre accompagné de l'infirmière et de la Directrice, Hermione était toujours inconsciente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il inquiet, alors que Madame Pomfresh lui demandait de reculer.

-c'est grave ?  
Mais personne ne lui répondait.

-Il faut tout de suite l'amener à l'infirmerie. Wingardium leviossa...

Le corps d'Hermione se souleva et suivi l'infirmière. Drago marchait sur les pas des deux femmes, mais alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la Directrice le stoppa d'une main.

-Non, vous, vous restez ici.  
-Non, je dois venir, je dois être avec elle.  
-Il suffit Monsieur Malefoy. Vous restez ici un point c'est tout. Et McGonagall referma la porte derrière elle, le laissant seul dans la chambre.

-Réussite... REUSSITE...

Mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil, le mot de passe avait été changé. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Drago donna un violent coup de poing dans le bois, puis un coup de pieds, se déchaînant contre la seule sortie qui restait impassible face à sa rage. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il ressentit la douleur... ses phalanges étaient en sang. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé ici, sans moyen de savoir comment elle allait.

Il tournait en rond, d'un pas rapide et brutal, tel un serpent dans un aquarium, jusqu'à prendre un vertige qui l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ! Ça doit être un problème avec le bébé, certainement.

L'inquiétude le prenait aux tripes. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Drago Malefoy se rongerait les sang à cause du bébé de Granger et Weasley ! Mais c'était le cas et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne repense au baiser... 

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie, entourée de Ron et Ginny. Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion pour l'aider à dormir un peu.  
-Qu'est-ce ...  
-Chut ! Du calme Hermione, tout va bien.

Elle regarda Ron, complètement perdue.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?  
-Tu as pris un malaise hier soir et tu t'es évanouie.

D'un seul coup, tout lui revint à l'esprit : la découverte de sa grossesse, la réaction de Ron... celle de Drago... le baiser et les douleurs. Ron repris alors son récit :  
-Madame Pomfresh t'a trouvée et elle t'as amenée ici. Rassure toi, le bébé n'a rien. J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou à mes parents et...  
-Quoi ? Mais attend Ron, tu... parles moins vite.

Ginny repris alors le flambeau  
-Tu vois, je t'avais dis qu'il fallait attendre pour le leur dire.

La Directrice les interrompit dans leur lancée.

-Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire Miss Granger, le bébé va bien mais vous avez tout de même failli le perdre. Vous avez fait un forte crise de stress et comme vous en êtes dans les 6 premières semaines, le fétus n'a pas apprécié. Il vous faut beaucoup et repos, mais grâce aux bons soins de notre infirmière, vous ne risquez plus rien. Maintenant Miss Weasley, veuillez nous laisser, j'ai à parler à votre frère et à la future maman.  
Sans dire un mot, Ginny sortie de la pièce.

-Bon, très bien. Que comptez vous faire ?  
Ron bafouilla très maladroitement ce qu'il avait déjà confié à Drago sans le savoir, mais cette fois, Hermione s'insurgea.  
-Non mais attends Ron, qui te dis que je veux garder l'enfant ?  
-Mais c'est toi hier qui m'a fait une crise...  
-Décidément tu ne comprend jamais rien. Je t'ai juste dis que je voulais en parler.  
-Bien alors parlons en ! Tu gardes le bébé et nous nous marierons pour noël.  
-Ron ! Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?  
-Maintenant que je l'ais annoncé à mes parents, nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière !  
-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'en veux pas moi de...

-STOP ! McGonagall sortait de ses gonds. Il vous faut du repos Miss Granger et surtout que vous réfléchissiez sérieusement à ce que vous comptez faire. Toute votre vie est en jeu. Voulez vous que j'envoie un hibou à vos parents ?

-Non ! Surtout pas, il me faut un peu de temps s'il vous plait.

-Bon très bien. Je dois vous laisser, vous avez des choses à vous dire, mais restez calme, c'est pour votre propre santé et celle de l'enfant. C'est bien compris ?  
-oui ! Il avaient répondu tous les deux en coeur. Mais une fois la Directrice partie, leur discussion repris de plus belle.

-Alors tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?  
-Non ! S'insurgea-t-elle !  
-Ben au moins c'est claire !  
-Ron, attends... toi non plus tu ne veux pas m'épouser.  
-Bien sure que si ! Il faut que notre enfant ait un véritable foyer...  
-C'est tout à ton honneur, mais on ne se marie pas pour de telles raisons !

Ron baissa les yeux...

-Et pourquoi pas parce que je t'aime ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à ça...

-Tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, mais qui te dit que ce sera encore le cas dans 20 ans Ron ! Nous n'avons que 17 ans ! Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier : tes études, ta carrière et ta vie pour cet enfant ?

-Oui. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Je sais que j'ai mal réagit hier, mais comprend moi, je ne m'y attendais tellement pas. J'y ais réfléchi et il est de toi cet enfant alors forcément, je veux le voir grandir et être près de toi.

Hermione ferma un instant les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas épouser Ron, elle le considérait un peu comme son frère, mais la sensation d'être enceinte... sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, l'imprégnait d'une forte sérénité. Un petit être qui grandissait en elle. Certes, il allait bouleverser sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne pas le connaître. Hier encore si ambitieuse, elle était prête à tout abandonner pour ce petit être qui s'était déjà manifesté la veille.

-Et puis tu sais, repris Ron, si tu veux vraiment faire des études, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, on pourra s'en sortir avec un seul salaire et je suis sûre que ma mère nous aidera à garder l'enfant lorsque tu sera en cours. Moi de toute façon, je n'ais jamais bien aimé l'école alors...

La future maman fut particulièrement émue de ces quelques mots, un peu maladroits certes : « il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient... », mais tout de même touchants. Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux :

-Embrasse moi.

Ron ne se fit pas prier ! A ce moment, Hermione sentit une sorte de douche glacée... Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille... avec Drago. MON DIEU ! DRAGO ! Mais elle n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser : Ron la questionnait déjà.

-Alors on le garde ce petit bou ?

-Tu comprends bien tout ce que ça implique d'avoir un enfant ? Fini les sorties, l'insouciance, les virées avec Harry, bref, notre vie va changer définitivement. Tu est réellement prêt pour ça ?  
-Non, pas plus que toi, mais on s'adaptera.

A même moment, un hibou s'écrasa contre la vitre : coq ! Ron se hâta d'aller chercher son message. Et se retourna face à Hermione, livide.

-C'est un beuglante ! Et vu l'épaisseur de la lettre, on va y passer la journée ! Je n'ais jamais vu Coq aller si vite, il est parti dans la nuit et on est à peine 8 heures du matin, mon père a du lui donner un coup de speedy potion ! Effectivement, une fois a destination, Coq, d'habitude toujours aussi vif, se laissa glisser sur le lit et s'endormi immédiatement.

Hermione fit la grimace, mais l'incita à l'ouvrir tout de même. Ce qu'il fit !

« Ronald Weasley! La voix de Madame Weasley était encore pire que lorsqu'ils avaient volé la voiture avec Harry en deuxième année.

Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ! Tu viens de gâcher ta vie ainsi que celle d'Hermione. Fred et Georges m'ont dit pour la potion ! Comme ils ne croyait pas à ton histoire avec elle, ils ont eut la flemme de chercher la vrai potion et ils t'ont donné un produit de leur magasin. Crois moi, ils m'ont déjà bien assez entendu. Je croyais t'avoir bien mieux élevé que ça ! ... et cela continua durant plus d'une minute...

Puis la voix se radoucit, s'adressant à Hermione :

Je suis ravie de voir que dans sa stupidité, mon fils a fait le choix de t'épouser. Puisque nous ne pouvons rien changer à la situation, sache que nous sommes absolument ravis Monsieur Weasley et moi que tu rentres dans notre famille et c'est les bras ouverts que nous t'accueillons tout comme ton enfant. Tu sais parfaitement que nous te considérons déjà comme notre fille. Nous t'aimons très fort et rétabli toi vite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le mariage, nous nous chargeons de tout.

Une nouvelle foi, la bouche formée du papier rouge de la beuglante se tourna vers Ron et cracha un tout petit paquet de quelques centimètres de diamètres.  
Je suppose que tu n'as même pas pensé à faire ta demande correctement ! Alors voici la bague de fiançailles de ta grand-mère, je serais ravie qu'Hermione la porte. Et attention Ronald Weasley, un mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère, prend soin de ta future épouse, sinon tu auras affaire à moi, je te le promets. »

Hermione resta pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Dans sa tête une seule phrase « c'est pour l'enfant ».

Ron ouvrit délicatement le paquet, pris une petite bague en argent toute simple entre ses doigts et regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux avant de déglutire avec difficulté.  
-Hermione Gran... Ganger, veux-tu... m'épouser.

Tout ce qu'elle pu répondre c'est un petit « oui » accompagné d'un sourire crispé. Il lui saisit alors la main et lui enfila l'anneau.


	9. Acceptation

Après un long baisé, Ron quitta Hermione pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il était transporté de bonheur et s'empressa d'aller informer les Gryffondors du futur mariage et de l'arrivée de l'enfant.

Une fois seule, Hermione tenta de reprendre ses esprits. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle attendait un enfant, le père était prêt à l'épouser, il était gentil, honnête, courageux et tenait à elle par dessus tout. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Et puis comme elle avait dit à Drago, l'amour viendra au fil du temps...  
-Drago !

Elle avait complètement oublié le prisonnier des cachots ! Son cœur s'accéléra alors et elle sentie une bouffée de chaleur. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle allait garder l'enfant et épouser Ron après le baisé de la veille ! Il lui faisait confiance. Mais ça n'était pas une trahison, le baisé n'était qu'une simple erreur et il comprendrait bien qu'elle veuille épouser le père de son enfant... une erreur ? Réellement... Hermione tentait de s'en convaincre, mais en réalité, c'était peine perdue. Elle du bien admettre qu'au simple contact de ses lèvres, elle avait ressentit trois fois plus d'émotions qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ron. A cet horrible constat, l'infirmière pu voir une larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

-Vous vous sentez mal Miss Granger ?  
-Ah heu non. Ça va. Mais son regard était morne.  
-Buvez ceci, cette potion vous évitera d'avoir les nausées matinales. Votre corps n'était pas prêt pour cette grossesse et les vomissements à répétition vous ont affaibli, voilà pourquoi vous avez fait ce malaise. Vous risquez encore de ressentir quelques douleurs, mais ces dernières s'estomperont vites si vous évitez le stress et continuez à boire cette potion quotidiennement.

Hermione ne dit plus un mot et pris le breuvage.

-Dès que vous serez assez reposée, vous pourrez partir.

Au bout d'une toute petit heure, Hermione quitta l'infirmerie pour aller vers la tour des gryffondors. Mais à mis chemin, elle aperçut l'entrée des cachots ce qui lui resserra l'estomac. Mieux valait l'affronter rapidement et ne pas laisser traîner les choses. Devant la porte, elle hésita un long moment à rentrer... mais il le fallait. Heureusement que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné le nouveau mot de passe :

-Savoir.

-Hermione ! Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, personne n'est venu me tenir au courant... il la pris dans ses bras, peut-être pour se persuader qu'elle était bel et bien là, dans cette pièce. Elle voulu le repousser, mais elle se sentait si bien que... « non, Hermione, reprend toi ! ». Drago s'aperçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son visage s'assombrit alors :

-Comment va le bébé ?  
-Bien, très bien, c'était juste un… « coup de stress ».  
-C'est formidable ! Et toi, comment tu te sent ?

Hermione le regarda, l'air désespérée... Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Plus elle fixait ses yeux, plus son légendaire courage fuyait loin d'elle.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait, il la pris par la main pour l'inciter à s'asseoir... Il n'aurait pas dû...

-C'est quoi cette bague ? Son ton s'était durci au point de retrouver la noirceur qu'on lui connaissait si bien.  
Hermione ne répondait pas, elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Il renouvela alors sa demande un peu plus fermement encore

-c'est – quoi – cette- bague ? Et il serra la petite main de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts tout en montrant le doigt ornementé à Hermione, comme si elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle avait un anneau.

Hermione lui retira alors violemment sa main, la cachant derrière son dos, comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

-une bague de fiançailles. C'est à peine s'il avait entendu cette phrase.

-Non, tu me fais marcher là ? La colère avait cédé la place à la panique.  
-Tu sais, il est le père...  
-Tu es stupide ma pauvre fille, tu vas gâcher ta vie...  
-J'assume mes responsabilités... Elle était toujours debout, les yeux rivés sur le sol, mais Drago n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait.  
-Foutaises... Il hurlait presque ! Cet enfant ne sera jamais heureux si ses parents ne s'aiment pas.

Le ton montait, Hermione ne trouvait pas les mots, comment défendre une idée en laquelle on ne croit pas ?.

-Et qui te dit que je ne l'aime pas.  
-Facile : le baisé d'hier...

Un blanc s'installa alors avant qu'elle ne trouve la force, elle ne savait pas d'où...  
-C'était une erreur.  
Drago repris son air hautain, vexé, et froid.  
-Si c'était une erreur, regarde moi dans les yeux et ose le répéter.

La jeune femme releva péniblement la tête. Elle sentait les larmes monter, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle faillisse... elle plongea alors son regard dans l'océan en face d'elle et... Il avait raison, comment lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit alors que tout ce qu'elle volait, c'était se réfugier dans ses bras, se blottir contre lui jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar ne se termine...

-Tu vois, tu n'y arrive pas. Il avait presque craché ces mots.  
-Si, je vais te le dire...  
Elle sentait qu'à l'intérieure d'elle une lute faisait rage. Elle se battait violemment contre elle-même... la rage du désespoir.

-Drago, pour le baisé d'hier...

Mais elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, les douleurs recommençaient, moins violemment certes, mais assez fortes pour qu'elle porte sa main au ventre machinalement.  
Devant cette réaction Drago perdit pieds, sa froideur disparu comme par magie et il se précipita sur elle.

-Tu as mal, attend, assied-toi... Il la conduisit jusqu'au lit. Reprend ta respiration.  
-Je...  
-Chut ! Ne dis plus un mot et reprend toi... ça va ? La douleur passe ?

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête.

-Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier comme ça. Et il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle comprenait de plus en plus clairement qu'elle allait gâcher sa vie. Ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent était tellement fort. Drago lui inspirait de telles émotions... jamais elle n'avait éprouvé ça avec Ron, mais l'erreur était faite. La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol. A ce moment, Drago vit une larme couleur sur sa joue.

-Non, ne pleur pas, je t'en prie, je ne le supporterais pas.

Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations, jamais personne dans son entourage ne versait de larmes. Même lorsqu'il était infecte avec Pansy, elle se couroussait, tout au plus... ils avaient la même éducation. Devant la détresse d'Hermione, il était complètement désarmé. Se jeter devant le projectile Vert de l'avada Kadavera... passe encore, mais que faire face à cette situation ? Il lui essuya alors la joue et lui pris le visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Même s'il pensait qu'elle avait tort, il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de tourments. La vérité qu'il soupçonnait déjà très fortement jusqu'à présent s'imposait encore plus comme une évidence : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment, de la façon la plus sincère qu'il soit. Elle l'avait dors et déjà changé, et il faisait passer le bien être d'Hermione avant le sien :

-Je ne t'ennuierais plus. Tu fais le bon choix pour l'enfant.

Elle le regarda alors, profondément émue et incrédule face à ces paroles. Drago Malefoy avait bien changé. Il n'était plus le monstre d'égoïsme qu'elle pensait... il était si beau sans une forteresse de méchanceté autour de lui, son charme n'en était que plus fort et d'ailleurs, elle ne put résister plus longtemps. Elle inclina la tête un peu plus contre la main qui lui tenait le visage, fermant les yeux. Puis se rapprocha de lui, tout doucement et l'embrassa. Pourquoi elle faisait ça ? Elle ne le savait pas elle même, mais c'est ce que tout con corps et tous ses sens le lui dictaient. Merlin que ce baisé était doux ! Comment Malefoy pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de tendresse, lui qui était si dur d'habitude. Il déplaça la main qu'il avait posé sur la joue de celle qu'il aimait jusque dans sa nuque, lui relavant ainsi légèrement les cheveux. Peu à peu, leur effusion s'emballait... le baisé devint de plus en plus passionné, le désir montant crescendo... mais alors que tout allait dégénérer, Drago mis fin un terme à cette étreinte bien malgré lui.

Hermione resta interdite, ne sachant plus du tout où elle en était.

-Il ne faut pas, tu as fais ton choix. Mais comment tu peux dire ça Drago, comment ? ne la pousse pas dans les bras de l'autre, elle sera malheureuse... oui, mais la garder près de toi la coupera de toute vie sociale... tu n'as pas le droit de lui infliger ça. L'enfant en pâtira et Hermione en viendra à te détester.

Ils restaient là, à se regarder, aussi perdus l'un que l'autre et ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient faire quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Drago ? Drago t'es là ? C'est Pansy...

Drago eut l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites ! personne ne savait qu'il était là normalement. Hermione arrêta de respirer...

-Drago si t'es là répond, je te cherche depuis deux semaines...  
-Répond lui, lui murmura Hermione.  
-Oui j'suis là ! dit-il d'une voix très très hésitante  
-Ouvre...  
-Je ne peux pas, ils m'ont enfermé par un sort.  
-Ha je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour que tu sois dans le château sans être venu me voir... j'ai une lettre de ton père pour toi.

-Une lettre de mon père ?  
-Oui, c'est lui qui me l'a confié, il a dit que le précédent hibou était revenu sans t'avoir trouvé. Je comprend pourquoi maintenant, ça fait 15 jours que je fouille le château dans tous les recoins. C'était la dernière option : j'y ais pensé quand j'ai entendu que la sang de bourbe devait faire un inventaire des affaires de Rogue...

Comment cette guenon était elle arrivée à faire le rapprochement ?

-Ha !

Drago et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés tous deux de la porte, discrètement pour mieux l'entendre.

-Alors comme ça tu as sauvé Granger ?  
-Donne moi la lettre Pansy, fais la glisser sous la porte tu veux.  
-Toujours aussi charmant Drago. Tiens.

Elle lui glissa alors péniblement une petite enveloppe scellée avec le cachet des Malefoy qui l'obligea à la tirer de gauche à droite pour la décoincer sans la déchirer. Hermione le regardait d'un air inquiet, toujours sans dire un mot.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?  
-Deux secondes Pansy, laisse moi le temps de lire..  
-Pfou...

Hermione l'entendit frapper du pied par terre, elle imaginait la serpentarde les bras croisés et l'air vexé, figée derrière cette porte, ce qui la fit sourire.

_Drago,  
Ta dernière lettre m'a surpris, je pensais que tes origines de sang de bourbe avaient repris le dessus. Heureusement je vois que le sang des Malefoy est plus fort, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. J'ai eu bien du mal à convaincre le maître de ta loyauté, et il me demande des preuves. Dans le doute, je te laisse mener ton enquête, mais j'espère que tu auras prochainement, très prochainement, des informations sur ce misérable sang impure de Potter. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te réserve le même sort que celui de ta chère mère. Ne me déçois pas, et montre toi digne de l'héritage des Malefoy. _

_  
Lucius Malfoy, ton père._

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Drago tendit la lettre a Hermione afin qu'elle puisse en prendre connaissance à son tour.

-Alors ?  
-ça ne te regarde pas.  
-Oh que si... mon père m'a chargé de te surveiller Drago et c'est bien ce que je compte faire crois moi.

Drago lança un regard désespéré à Hermione qui compatit très sincèrement. 

-Mais pourquoi tu veux me surveiller alors que je suis enfermé.

La voix de Pansy s'assombrit alors légèrement.

-Parce que je sais que tu as sauvé cette salle petite sang de Bourbe et je sais aussi que ta mission est de te rapprocher d'elle pour lui soutirer des informations.

A l'entente du mot sang de bourbes, Drago était prêt à rétorquer mais Hermione lui avait placé un doigt sur la bouche en lui faisant « non » de la tête. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille, ce qui le fit d'ailleurs légèrement frémir…

-Joue le jeu au maximum.  
-Tu sais alors pourquoi je l'ai sauvée ! Morte, elle ne nous servait à rien.  
-Oui je sais mon draguinou mais..  
-Arrête tes conneries Pansy, tu ne vas pas être jalouse de cette miss-je-sais-tout quand même. Il n'avait pu se résigner à dire sang de bourbes, Ses propres grands parents étant moldus, cela équivalait à s'insulter soi-même !

-Mais non, c'est juste que tu me manques... au fait, y'a une rumeur qui dit qu'elle s'est faite engrossée par Weasmoche et qu'elle va l'épouser : si les dégénérés se reproduisent maintenant.

Hermione bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais il était capital qu'elle ne dise rien et le visage de Drago se renfrogna.

-Oui, où va-t-on. Tu n'as parlé de tout ça à personne au moins ?  
-De la grossesse, bien sur que si, je l'ais dit à tout le monde tu penses !

Désespérée, la future maman se plaqua une main sur le front tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Drago lui caressa alors la joue histoire de lui montrer son soutien et leurs regard se croisèrent... mais quels yeux il avait ! Si intenses et si forts. Drago lui, fixait ce visage d'ange si délicat et fragile, en apparence seulement, il le savait. Il sentait une irrésistible force d'attraction l'attirer vers ses lèves, Hermione éprouvait la même chose, elle nageait quelque part dans le bleu de ses yeux. Leur visage se rapprochèrent peu à peu jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres...

-Oh oh ? T'es toujours là Drago ?

La chute fut très brutale. Drago ne bougea tout de même pas d'un pouce alors qu'Hermione s'était redressée, s'éloignant ainsi de ses lèvres. Il répondit alors à Pansy sans détourner l'intensité d'un regard plein de désir des lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Heu oui, mais j'ai l'esprit brumeux, ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant que je ne suis pas sorti de cette pièce. Et ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure c'est que tu ne dois parler à personne de ma présence ici, compris ?

-Ben pourquoi Draguinou ?

Hermione ne pu réfréner un très léger rire moqueur alors que Drago lui lançait un regard qu'elle aurait pu interpréter par « ouais bon ça va ! ».

-Parce que c'est une volonté de la Directrice et que si je veux gagner sa confiance, il faut respecter ses ordres, c'est aussi simple.

-Comme tu veux. Tu as quelque chose à faire passer à ton père ?  
-Non pas pour l'instant, mais certainement dans un moment, tu n'as qu'à venir de temps en temps à l'heure du déjeuner, Granger n'est jamais là, si j'ai des infos, j'en profiterais pour te les confier.  
-Oh oui ! Je ferais ça ! Elle avait vraiment une intonation stupide mêlant l'excitation et la joie de jouer un rôle dans la vie de Malefoy.  
-Bon, maintenant laisse moi, il vaut mieux que personne ne te vois dans le coin. Je te fais confiance Pansy, ne fait pas de bourde compris ?  
-Compris !  
-Ha une dernière chose, surtout n'en parle pas à Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Même à eux ? Lança-t-elle avec un étonnement démesuré.  
Drago eut envie de se tapper la tête contre la porte et lui marmonna   
-Oui, même à eux... Je ne fais confiance qu'à toi. Marmona-t-il entre ses dents.  
-Oui mon Draguin..  
-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Il était au bord de la crise de nerf et Hermione au bord de la crise de fou rire.  
-Aller file.  
-A demain Draguin.. Drago.

Une fois les bruits de pas assez loin, Malefoy laissa sa tête tomber en avant jusqu'à toucher doucement le bois de la porte avec le front, se retenant avec les mains.

-Elle me fatigue... Mais elle me fatigue ! il se parlait à lui même, exaspéré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour éviter d'éclater de rire et ne laissa échapper qu'un petit pouffement...

Il pivota alors la tête, toujours le front sur la porte, pour la regarder, et son expression atterrée par tant de stupidité se transforma d'abord en un sourire puis en une franche partie de rigolade, immédiatement suivi par Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir. Peut-être étais-ce nerveux, la pression causée par la fameuse lettre, mais en tout cas, ils riaient de bon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne s'arrête un peu perplexe.

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je ne t'avais jamais vu rire comme ça. C'est tout.  
-Tu croyais quoi ? Que je ne m'amusais jamais ?  
-Non mais tu as toujours gardé une sorte de self-contrôle et à par pour te moquer de moi, Harry ou Ron... je ne t'avais jamais vu...  
-Moi je t'avais déjà vu rire ! Et il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Bon, tout ça ne résout pas notre problème... coupa Hermione  
-Ton mariage avec l'autre crétin.  
-Drago Malefoy... on ne va pas aller bien loin avec de telles remarques, je croyais que nous avions mis les chose à plat. Il répondit par en fronçant le nez, peu convaincu. Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est comment apporter une preuve à Voldemort sans mettre Harry en Danger.

-Très bonne question. Si je lui communique une info bidon, il va tout de suite le voir et ça n'aura servi à rien.  
Hermione réfléchissait... mais à toute autre chose :  
-J'ai une solution.  
-Ah bon... vas-y...  
-Heu.. en fait, pas pour notre problème, mais plutôt pour le tien...  
-Lequel ?  
-Tu es enfermé ici depuis plus d'un mois et si ça continue je sens que tu vas disjoncter et un Malefoy sur les nerfs, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-Oui, mais même si tu me donnait le mot de passe, avec tous les aurors qui patrouillent dans les couloirs, je me ferais vite repérer...  
-Polynectar (dit-elle simplement).  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui, je vais faire du polynectar et d'ici un mois, tu pourra avoir une heure de répits le soir, tu n'auras qu'à en boire et prendre mon apparence.  
-Un : je ne veux pas prendre ton apparence, deux : c'est trop compliqué à faire et il faut bien trop d'ingrédients.  
-Tu veux sortir oui ou non ? 

Drago ne pouvait mentir, un long mois enfermé ici sans air pur commençait fortement à lui peser sur le moral. 

-Ben oui..  
-Alors fais moi confiance. Le polynectar te permettra de prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre et tu n'as pas le choix...  
-Mais pourquoi pas prendre Crabe ou Goyle ?  
-Et si tu les croisais ?  
-Oui... c'est pas bête !  
Hermione esquissa alors un sourire satisfait que Drago n'aimait pas trop.

-Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, j'en ais déjà fais pour prendre l'apparence de Milicent...

Drago se redressa alors, complètement abasourdi par cette réponse.  
-Toi, tu as déjà pris l'apparence de Milicent?  
-Heu, j'ai essayé, mais ça n'avait pas marché, en revanche Harry et Ron ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à Crabe et Goyle.

Drago allait de surprise en surprise... décidément.  
-Mais quand est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?  
-En deuxième année, mais là n'est pas la question. Ça te dit ou pas ?

Il n'y avait vraiment à réfléchir... Bien sure que oui ! Il répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Bon alors c'est simple, nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires dans la réserve de Rogue. On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Je dois y aller maintenant, je rechercherais la « recette » exacte et dès demain, je commence. Ça ira d'ici là ?  
-Non.  
Elle le regarda, étonnée...  
-Non, je n'ai pas envie de te savoir avec weasmoche, mais il faudra bien que je m'y fasse... allé file.

Hermione esquissa alors un léger sourire, très gênée, et se dirigea vers la porte  
-Et tâche de trouver un moyen d'apporter une preuve à ton père.  
-Je n'ais que ça à faire de toute façon !

Elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de retourner chez les gryffondors... mais si elle avait su ce qu'elle y trouverait, certainement qu'Hermione aurait préféré quitter l'école plutôt que de se retrouver face à ça.

Petite note : voilà le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tot que d'habitude : jeudi car après je m'absente durant presque trois semaines ! (et oui vacances obligent !). Alors merci à tous et bonne lecture


	10. Le pacte

« branchiflore »

-Alors, c'est bien vrai Miss Granger, vous êtes enceinte ? la grosse dame était toujours aussi curieuse

-Branchiflore

-Je peux pour chanter une ode pour votre futur enfant si vous voulez...

-BRAN-CHI-FLO-RRREEEEE !

-Bon très bien, ça n'est pas la peine de vous en prendre à moi tout de même... et le portrait pivota sur lui même.

-SURPRISE !

Devant le cri collectif, Hermione sursauta de peur et voulu faire demi tour, mais non, des bras l'entraînèrent au centre de la foule des gryffondors jusqu'à Ron qui l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir sur ce qu'il se passait.

-Alors Madame Weasley ! Montre nous ta bague...

Parvati Patile lui prenait déjà la main pour la montrer à tout le monde.

Un boom se fit alors entendre ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et des petits papillons, en réalité des petits papiers ensorcelés, furent projetés au plafond et virevoltaient maintenant partout dans la pièce.

-Alors c'est pour quand la date ?  
-Et le bébé, il arrive quand ?  
-Tu as choisi ta demoiselle d'honneur ?  
-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Les questions sur le bébé et le mariage fusaient de toute part sans qu'Hermione ne puisse réaliser qui les avait posé. Ron semblait particulièrement à l'aise et ravie d'être au centre des préoccupations de tout le monde, pour une fois !

-Alors, comment il t'a demandé ?  
-Oui, vas-y raconte nous... est-ce que c'était romantique ?  
-Ben oui forcément Lavande, c'est toujours romantique une demande en mariage.  
-Je suis désolée Parvatie, mais non, pas toujours, y'en a qui sont empotés...

Hermione regardait autour d'elle, tout ce monde qui l'oppressait et qui cherchait à attirer son attention d'un côté ou de l'autre... trop, c'était trop.

-Assez, laissez moi tranquille ! Elle avait crié cette phrase du plus fort qu'elle avait pu et partit en courant dans sa chambre en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi cet attroupement.

La porte refermée, elle s'avachit sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un rentrer, laissant l'espace de quelques seconde, remonter les interrogations des élèves amassés en bas.

-Ils y ont été fort.

La future maman se tourna pour se coucher sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

-C'est ton frère qui a prévenu tout le monde ?  
-Ben oui, et la rumeur est partie à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Tout s'est organisé très vite et même Ron s'est laissé déborder.  
-Il aurait tout de même pu m'en parler avant de le crier sur les toits.  
-Quoi, il t'as tout de même bien demandée en mariage ?  
-Et j'ai dit oui. (dit-elle, blasée)  
-Alors, où est le problème ?  
-Il n'y en a pas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout. Même mes parents ne sont pas encore au courant !

Ginny parue alors profondément gênée ce qui inquiéta fortement Hermione.

-En fait, je crois que, comment dire, mon frère s'est un peu laissé emporter...  
le visage de la futur maman exprima alors la terreur.  
-... et il est allé à pré au lard, à la poste et...

-Non ! Il n'a pas oser quand même ?

Les enfants nés de parents moldus avaient la possibilité de téléphoner à leurs familles depuis la poste de pré au lard. Le système n'était pas tout à fait un téléphone puisqu'il suffisait de dire le nom et le prénom de la personne pour l'avoir ensuite au bout de fil, mais cela s'adaptait très bien à la technologie moldu. C'était une invention très récente et qui avait moins d'un an.

-Ben si. Ginny fit une grimace. Il a voulu faire les choses en règle et demander officiellement ta main à ton père.

Hermione poussa un long soupir ! « alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ? »

-Et bien je crois que ton papa à parlé de présenter une tronçonneuse aux tripes de Ron, si ce n'est pas à autre chose, je ne suis pas sure de ce que cela signifie, mais je pressent que ça n'est pas très positif...

Hermione poussa un second soupir, encore plus long cette fois-ci.  
-Et ma mère ?  
-Je crois qu'elle pleurait, elle a affirmé que c'était de joie... mais j'ai un gros doute quand même. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, lorsque Ron a raccroché, il était vraiment très blanc.

-Je vais le tuer. Siffla Hermione entre ses dents.  
-Et avec qui élèveras-tu ton enfant alors ? Ginny essaya de sourire pour décrisper Hermione, mais ça n'était pas très concluant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? repris la rouquine, je ne te reconnais plus. Je vois bien que tu me caches quelque chose, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à savoir quoi.

-Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je vais être maman à 18 ans... ça n'est pas une raison suffisante pour se poser des questions ça ?  
-Non, y'a autre chose.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire pour Drago, qu'elle l'aim.. non qu'il était dans Poudlard. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour mettre un enfant au monde... avec la guerre contre Voldemort et tout.  
-Justement, puisque tu en parle, Harry a détruit un nouvel Horcruxe... elle sortit une lettre de sa poche et lui indiqua le passage expliquant son exploit, plus qu'un et ensuite, ce sera au tour de Voldemort lui-même.

Cette nouvelle redonna le sourire à Hermione. Si Harry avait été là, il aurait certainement tempéré son meilleur ami. Ginny était une formidable confidente, mais elle restait la soeur de Ron et résolument, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui confier. Elle aurait vraiment aimé parler à Harry.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle !  
-Hermione, plus je t'entends parler, plus je pense que tu es contre le fait de garder cet enfant. Je me trompe ?  
-Oui Ginny tu te trompes. Je suis paniquée, et j'aurais préféré que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... c'est vraiment étrange, mais je sais que je prend la meilleure décision. Vraiment. Je ne le sent pas encore bouger, mais il est là et je l'aime déjà. Et puis s'il ressemble à son père, ce sera formidable, Ron est quelqu'un de bien, un garçon particulier à mes yeux.

Ginny était rassurée par cette réponse, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait lui sortir du fond du coeur. Hermione pensait le moindre de ses mots, Ron était particulier pour elle, un ami hors pair et elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur lui quoi qu'il advienne. De plus, elle aimait toute sa famille et s'y sentait à l'aise, ce qui est en même temps indispensable et rare. Elle pris alors son courage à deux mains et décida d'affronter ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Lorsque Ron la vit redescendre, accompagnée de Ginny, il devint livide, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Les gryffondors s'étaient un peu dispersés et le futur papa attendait timidement le verdict dans un coin, en compagnie de dean et Seamus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Hermione s'approcher de lui avec un léger sourire et l'embrasser tendrement sous les « ho... » pathétiques des filles restées dans la salle commune. Il la regarda un moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni même penser.

-Primo, je n'ai pas apprécié la surprise, tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas être le centre d'attraction de la galerie, secondo, je vais t'obliger à affronter mon père face à face rapidement et à renouveler ta demande. Ron fit la grimace, mais avait-il vraiment le choix , tertio, il faut choisir une date non ?

Dans les cachots, Drago se repassait en boucle les détails des deux derniers jours : le premier baiser, timide, mais intense... la volonté d'Hermione de garder l'enfant, puis le second baiser, passionné et fougueux, qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire vu le choix qu'elle avait fait.

Il devait l'accepter. Oui, il l'aimait, mais que pouvait-il honnêtement lui apporter ? Il n'avait plus rien et serait certainement obligé de vivre comme un fugitif toute sa vie. Les amis et la famille d'Hermione n'accepteraient jamais que ce soit lui qu'elle choisisse et encore moins que ce soit lui qui élève l'enfant. Ensemble, ils ne pourraient être heureux...

Drago pris alors une résolution : ignorer ses pulsions et ne rien laisser paraître à celle qu'il aimait. Elle se montrait déterminée et il se devait de l'aider dans cette tâche.

Le mois d'octobre s'écoula particulièrement vite aux yeux d'Hermione, voyant la date du mariage se rapprocher dangereusement, et particulièrement doucement pour Drago qui n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il échappait à Azkaban et que finalement cette prison avait des barreaux dorés, d'autant plus qu'Hermione venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, elle se plongeait immédiatement dans les ingrédients de Rogue pour réaliser le Polynectar et continuer son inventaire. Visiblement, l'ancien professeur avait caché pas mal de livres de magie noire et d'élixirs douteux… mais pourtant, aucun indice ne le reliait à de quelconques activités suspectes.

-Je suis encore étonnée de sa trahison envers Dumbledor, tout cela ne colle pas… réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai trahi, surenchéri Drago.  
-Il l'a tué tout de même.  
-Oui, mais il y était contraint, je devais absolument remplir ma mission et il était lié par le serment indestructible. Si je ne tuais pas le Directeur, mes heures étaient comptées, il a donc été obligé de prendre les devants.  
-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?  
-Non, je n'ais jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler en tête à tête, mais tout au long de l'année dernière, ses actes et ses paroles m'ont poussé à croire qu'il détestait Voldemort.

…….

Drago n'évoquait plus du tout le mariage d'Hermione avec weasmoche. De plus, elle semblait véritablement reprendre des forces, elle avait retrouvé son joli teint rosé et le masque de souffrance sur son visage avait disparu. En effet, la jeune femme prenait scrupuleusement tous les remèdes que lui donnait Madame Pomfresh et elle n'avait plus de nausées matinales. Elle ne sentait pas le bébé encore, mais cela voulait dire que tout allait bien. Ron semblait reprendre ses esprits, il était attentionné, ne la "collait" pas trop ayant enfin compris qu'elle avait besoin d'espace, et le mariage se présentait bien.

Une date avait été fixée : le premier samedi des vacances de Noël pour pouvoir partir en voyage de noce juste après. La destination était déjà choisie : la Crête. Hermione avait longuement étudié le palais de Knossos et voulait absolument visiter ses ruines. Elle était arrivée à convaincre Ron en lui expliquant que ce palais gigantesque était l'ancienne demeure du Minotaure, ce que les moldus prenaient pour une légende était totalement vrai en réalité. Même Hagrid les enviait : un Minotaure rien que pour lui, il n'osait même pas y rêver !

Cependant, dans les appartements de Rogue, la tension était palpable. Drago se retenait à chaque seconde pour ne pas lui dire : annule tout et partons ensemble loin d'ici… mais il jouait à la perfection son rôle et Hermione, voyant l'indifférence de l'ancien serpentard pensait qu'elle n'avait été qu'une passade pour lui, que ça réaction avait été conditionnée par les drames qu'il avait vécu et que finalement il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas.

A la fin du mois d'octobre, Pansy apporta une seconde lettre de son père à Drago : c'était un ultimatum, il fallait qu'il livre des informations. Il en avait de suite fait part à Hermione…

-On est mal là, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Il nous faut de l'aide Drago, je vais prévenir la Directrice.  
-Non… tu sais ce qu'elle pense de moi. Il ne faut pas.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix, de toute façon, en la mettant devant le fait accompli, elle ne pourra pas reculer.

Une heure plus tard :

La Directrice avait fait attendre Hermione quelques minutes devant son bureau et avait l'air particulièrement gênée, comme si la jeune femme l'avait dérangée. Elle regardait avec anxiété vers l'arrière du bureau durant le récit de la fameuse lettre avant de l'interrompre :

-Comment avez-vous pu oser Miss Granger, vous avez joué avec l'équilibre déjà fragile de notre monde en passant outre mes ordres. Et qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

-Je vous assure que Drago Malefoy est avec nous, il a tout perdu et ça fait pratiquement deux mois que je le vois tous les jours… il a changé, vous savez parfaitement ce que je pensais de lui avant. Si j'ai révisé mon jugement, pourquoi pas vous ?

Mais alors que la Directrice allait reprendre la parole, un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière Hermione qui se retourna en sursautant :

-Harry ! il venait d'ôter sa cape d'invisibilité.

Elle se précipita alors à son coup le serrant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Harry était particulièrement heureux de la revoir. Une fois par semaine il venait faire un rapport à l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose en utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité, il en profitait également pour observer l'espace de quelques instants ses amis, sans trahir sa présence. Il aurait passé des heures à regarder Ginny rire avec ses amis et était ravi de voir que, malgré le nombre de prétendants qui lui tournaient autour, elle lui restait fidèle.

-Hermione, ce que je suis content de te voir, tu es resplendissante.

Elle lui sourit en retour, un peu gênée toutefois.

-Je vous laisse quelques minutes, je dois aller parler à Rudière Clows, le responsable des Aurors basés à Poudlard.  
-Madame, si je puis me permettre, je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce point là.  
-Très bien, je le communiquerais à Monsieur Clows.

Les deux amis attendirent qu'elle sorte du bureau pour reprendre :

-Tu es d'accord à propos de Malefoy ?  
-De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix non ?

Mais Hermione, ne voulant s'entendre reprocher sa conduite, décida de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Alors, un deuxième Horcruxe dis moi ! tu ne chômes pas, j'ai lu ta lettre, ton récit m'a passionné.  
-Et attend, le meilleur, c'est que j'ai pratiquement localisé le troisième. Mais et toi Hermione, je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce que j'ai appris : le bébé, le mariage… c'est un peu précipité tout ça non ?

Elle le regarda alors avec gratitude, elle savait qu'Harry était ravi de sa relation avec Ron, mais elle appréciait qu'il ne devienne pas hystérique comme la moitié de Poudlard.

-Avons nous le choix Harry ?  
-On a toujours le choix. Toujours, personne ne te jugeras si tu fais machine arrière.

Elle resta la bouche ouverte et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retint avec bravoure.  
-Je veux avoir cet enfant Harry.

-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je te parlais, mais de ton mariage avec Ron, tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
-Je l'aime oui.  
-Alors pourquoi en as-tu les larmes aux yeux ? et ne me dis pas que c'est de bonheur.  
-Je suis un peu perdue c'est tout et puis tu sais, les sautes d'humeur d'une femme enceinte sont bien connues…  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet vu que la Gargouille tournait déjà sur elle-même, laissant apparaître la directrice suivie du célèbre Auror.

Tous deux avaient eu une idée afin de rendre le rôle de Draco plus crédible aux yeux de son père et l'expliquèrent aux deux jeunes gens.   
-Monsieur Potter, je vous suggère d'aller rendre visite à Monsieur Malefoy pour lui expliquer ce plan et voir ce qu'il en pense. Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Et vous Miss Granger, ayez l'obligeance de l'accompagner pour éviter un nouveau drame.

En chemin, Hermione ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry approuve si rapidement un partenariat avec Drago. Mais elle du se lancer rapidement, le chemin était court.

-Harry, pourquoi accepte-tu d'aider Malefoy ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis répondit fermement, les yeux fixés sur sa trajectoire.

-Nous sommes en guerre, il faut passer outre les rancunes de chacun sinon nous mourrons tous. Malefoy n'a pas tué Dumbledor, il avait même baissé sa baguette et puis j'ai deux énormes dettes envers lui.

-Comment ça deux dettes ?  
-Ta vie et celle de Ginny, je n'aurais jamais supporté de perdre ma meilleure amie, tu es la sœur que je n'ais jamais eu et pour Ginny, je crois que ça m'aurait tué.  
-Ginny doit te manquer, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir vivre son amour avec la personne qui compte le plus à nos yeux.  
-C'est terrible, mais je le fais pour nous. Toi au moins, tu ne connais pas ça.  
-Non. (mais elle mentait, et elle du se retenir pour ne pas tout avouer à Harry).

-Savoir.

-Hermione ! alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a… Potter ?  
-Malefoy  
-Harry va nous aider, il a un plan.

Les deux anciens (?) ennemis se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux et sur le qui vive… Hermione se tenait au centre, voulant éviter tout mauvais réflexe. Elle expliqua en détail le plan, Drago devait rédiger une lettre à son père, expliquant de Harry avait un nouveau "repère" et lui dire à quel moment il pourrait l'y trouver. Harry se tiendrait sur ses gardes, avec un porte au loin juste à côté de lui histoire de pouvoir s'échapper s'il était stupefixé, il n'aurait qu'à utiliser le sort "accio" sans le prononcer, il y arrivait très bien maintenant et il pourrait s'enfuire directement dans un cercle d'aurors prêts à intervenir. Les partisans de Voldemort ne penseraient pas à un piège et l'information de Drago aura été crédible.

Harry n'avait rien dit durant tout l'exposé. Drago avait juste suggéré d'utiliser une autre personne pour jouer le rôle d'Harry au cas où ça tournerait mal, Harry était trop "précieux" pour l'accomplissement de la prophétie, mais ça n'était pas le type du Gryffondor de laisser les autres prendre les risques à sa place. Harry avait apprécié tout de même cette idée, prouvant la volonté de Drago, et Malefoy devait bien admettre qu'il avait du cran.

Hermione commençait à bailler, il était tard et sa grossesse la fatiguait.   
-Va te reposer Hermione, tu m'as l'air épuisée, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Drago avait le chic pour savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait.  
-Mais non c'est bon.  
-c'est un ordre ! insista le serpentard.  
-Tu viens Harry ?  
-Non, j'ai deux mots à dire à Malefoy en privé…voyant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme, il se permis d'insister, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça ne tournera pas au pugilat. Aller file.

Hermione, véritablement exténuée s'exécuta, elle entendit juste les dernières recommandations de Drago :  
-Et n'oublie pas ta potion ce soir, tu ne l'as déjà pas prise hier alors…  
-Oui oui ! et elle referma la porte.

Un léger silence s'établit alors, rendant l'atmosphère pesante. Harry fixait Drago, toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte…  
-Alors c'est ça Malefoy…  
-C'est ça quoi ? le ton d'Harry était inquisitorial et celui de Drago particulièrement agressif.  
-Comme c'est ironique, jamais je n'aurais pu le croire si je ne l'avais vu de mes yeux…  
-Crache ce que t'as à dire Harry et quitte cette pièce, une heure en ta compagnie m'a largement suffi pour aujourd'hui.  
-Drago Malefoy amoureux d'une, et là je reprend ton expression : d'une sang de bourbe.

Drago sortit de ses gonds, il ne se contrôla pas, fonça sur Harry, le saisi à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur  
-Retire ce que tu viens de dire Potter. Ses yeux et même tout son visage exprimaient une véritable rage.

Harry sembla plutôt amusé.  
-Et en plus… il avait du mal à parler à cause de la pression exercé par Malefoy, elle attend le bébé d'un autre et va l'épouser ! t'as vraiment pas de chance !

Drago décrispa alors son emprise et se tourna dos à celui qui le narguait.  
-Sort d'ici.  
-Ecoute Malefoy, toi et moi, nous n'avons jamais été des amis et nous ne le serons jamais. Mais je crois que tu es sincère, j'avais besoin de connaître ta motivation dans cette histoire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, mais je dois dire que je te comprend. Alors je te propose un pacte.  
-Vas-y  
-On s'allie contre Voldemort, et ensuite, chacun reprend sa vie, et tu laisse Hermione en paix. Je témoignerais en ta faveur pour que tu retrouves ta place au sein de la communauté sorcière, tu auras vengé ta mère et moi, je pourrais enfin vivre normalement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je laisse Hermione ou pas ? c'est pas ton problème.  
-Si, Ron est mon ami.  
-Oui et Hermione, tu sais ce qu'elle veut ? elle ne l'aime pas.  
-j'ai vu. Mais elle attends son enfant, je suis contre ce mariage, mais l'enfant est là, et je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas t'encombrer d'un marmot. Un jour ou l'autre tu la rendrais malheureuse.  
-Tu en sais des choses toi.  
-Arrête de discuter Malefoy, tu es d'accord oui ou non ? et il lui tendit la mais pour sceller le pacte.

Drago réfléchit un instant et lui rendit son geste, on aurait dit que chacun cherchait à broyer les phalanges de l'autre histoire de faire voir qu'il était plus fort.

…………..

En rentrant à son dortoir, Hermione eut envie de réveiller Ginny pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, mais elle se devait de garder le secret. Et puis la mission qu'il devait accomplir était périlleuse… mieux valait ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle le lui dirait lorsque tout se serait déroulé correctement, si c'était le cas !


	11. Tentative désespérée

Juste une petite note : désolée, je n'ais pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je répondrais aux prochaines sans faute, c'est promis promis…

Lorsqu'il sortit des anciens appartements de Rogue, Harry se sentait particulièrement mal et la protection d'invisibilité que lui procurait sa cape lui convenait bien en cet instant. Durant l'heure qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Hermione et Drago, il n'avait cessé de les observer, sans même écouter le monologue de son amie ayant déjà connaissance du contenu de son exposé.

Alors qu'il prenait un des passages l'emmenant à l'extérieur du château, il se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Hermione n'osait pas regarder l'ancien serpentard, elle lui parlait tout en se tenant à distance et avait tendance à rosir des joues lorsqu'elle croisait son regard. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et Malefoy lui, la dévorait des yeux, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il buvait ses paroles, zieutant tantôt sa bouche, tantôt ses cheveux et parfois même ses formes. Dès qu'il surprenait Harry qui le fixait, il remontait son regard et prenait un air concerné, mais ça ne marchait pas très bien. Et puis c'était quoi toutes ces petites attentions « va te coucher, c'est pas bon pour le bébé », « prend bien ta potion »… Jamais Malefoy ne s'était conduit de la sorte et surtout pas avec elle !

Si Harry avait tenu à le rencontrer, c'était avant tout pour comprendre ce qui le poussait à les aider. La soif de vengeance de sa mère était déjà une raison en soi, mais il avait tout de suite compris qu'il y avait autre chose. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! non, il fallait absolument qu'il laisse Hermione tranquille, Harry savait parfaitement que Malefoy était égoïste et qu'il ne la rendrait pas heureuse, surtout avec un bébé dans les pattes. Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-il si mal et que son estomac était noué ?

En chemin, il chercha des explications, retournant le problème dans tout les sens, cherchant à se convaincre qu'il avait bien agit, mais décidément… rien n'y faisait. Peut-être étais-ce qu'il avait senti que les sentiments de Drago envers Hermione étaient partagés ? non, c'était impossible, absolument impossible qu'elle se soit éprise de la fouine. Mais ça expliquerait tout de même pourquoi elle semblait si triste. Depuis la fin du Mariage de Bill et Fleur, Hermione avait changé de comportement, il ne l'avait croisé qu'une matinée, mais il avait immédiatement compris que quelque chose s'était passé avec Ron. Lui en revanche, avait affiché un air de béatitude ahurie qui le rendait particulièrement idiot. Il souriait même à Betty, vieille tante venue spécialement pour le mariage et qu'il détestait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Hermione avait prétexté qu'elle était fatiguée par le mariage et les conditions de logements. Elle qui ne se plaignait jamais, il fallait admettre que la petite chambre des filles avait été envahie par toutes les cousines éloignées habitant trop loin pour repartir le soir... leur offrant un dortoir spartiate.

« Non Harry, chasse toi ça de la tête, Hermione ne peut être tombée amoureuse de la fouine, il l'a insulté et méprisé durant trop de temps pour qu'elle ne puisse l'apprécier... et pourtant, elle avait l'air assez proche de lui... de toute façon, tu agis dans son intérêt, oui, elle est enceinte et si elle quittait Ron pour Malefoy, (il secoua la tête à cette idée), il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais... ensuite Malefoy se lasserait et la laisserait tomber et elle se retrouverait seule, avec un enfant et malheureuse... oui, c'est pour elle, tu as bien fait ».

Mais il savait dans son fort intérieur qu'il avait tort. On ne doit pas forcer quelqu'un à rester avec une personne qu'elle n'aime pas, sa vie sera gâchée quand même, et comment un enfant pourrait-il s'épanouir s'il est élevé par deux parents qui ne s'aiment pas ? Enfin là ce ne sera pas le cas, Hermione aime Ron, peut-être pas d'amour fou, mais elle l'aime quand même...

Maintenant, il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa prochaine mission : faire l'appât.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Les parents d'Hermione, inquiétés par ces évènements, étaient venu à Poudlard pour parler à leur fille qui avait réussi à les convaincre. Monsieur Granger avait alors joué un rôle particulièrement amusant aux yeux de la jeune maman en terrorisant son prétendant. En effet, il lui avait fait un cours détaillé sur ce qu'était une tronçonneuse et comment il s'en servirait si Ron venait à trahir sa fille. Eux aussi étaient contre le mariage, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas s'y opposer, avant tout, ils aimaient leur fille et puis Ronald Weasley semblait être un bon garçon. Ils avaient particulièrement apprécié sa franchise, même maladroite, et son exposé sur « comment faire en sorte qu'Hermione poursuive ses études avec le bébé » auquel il semblait avoir beaucoup réfléchi.

Le mariage se précisait donc de plus en plus. Il avait été convenu qu'il se déroulerait à l'Eglise (où un mage officiait) et en Mairie afin de l'officialiser dans le monde sorcier aussi bien que dans le monde Moldu. La famille d'Hermione n'était pas toute au courant de sa véritable nature et il ne devait en être autrement. Ses parents avaient raconté qu'elle était dans un établissement spécial pour les enfants en difficulté scolaire. Oui, cela peut paraître surprenant, mais la jeune fille avait appris très vite qu'elle avait des dons et qu'elle allait être admise à Poudlard. Dès lors, elle avait développé une telle soif de connaissance concernant ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle se sentait déjà plus à l'aise qu'elle en avait négligé sa scolarité. Elle ne lisait que des ouvrages prêtés par des amis sorciers de ses parents (c'est eux qui l'avaient « repéré ») comme l'histoire de Poudlard et bien d'autres encore. En attendant ses onze ans, elle n'avait donc pas de bon résultats à l'école et son départ avait été perçu comme la suite logique de son échec après la primaire (ça, elle ne s'en était jamais vantée !).

tout le monde semblait particulièrement heureux et même Hermione avait apprécié de passé un après-midi avec Madame Weasley et sa mère à choisir sa robe de mariée. Les deux femmes semblaient complices et tout allait au mieux. Pourtant, la future maman se surpris un instant à penser, en les regardant rire ensemble : « ça n'est pas Madame Malefoy qui rirait ainsi avec ma mère... je suis sûre qu'elle préfère être encore là où elle est plutôt que de passer un après-midi avec moi à choisir une robe pour que j'épouse son fils... ».

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione fut immédiatement convoquée dans le bureau de la Directrice. Prise de panique, elle laissa tomber ses nombreux paquets et courut jusqu'à la gargouille, son mouvement circulaire sembla interminable... et quel ne fut pas son soulagement en voyant Harry sain et sauf.

-Harry (elle lui sauta au cou) tu est là, comment ça s'est passé ?  
-C'était juste, ils m'ont pris par surprise alors que je ne les attendais plus et j'ai mis plusieurs secondes à faire venir le portoloin, mais finalement, ils m'ont bien vu et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Donc je pense que ça marchera.

-Puisque maintenant vous avez inclus Malefoy dans la partie Miss Granger, j'exige de vous la plus grande rigueur. Vous devez nous faire part de la moindre incartade de ce dernier et dites nous dès qu'il aura une nouvelle lettre de son père. C'est bien compris ?  
-Oui Madame la Directrice. (Hermione avait baissé la tête en signe d'approbation, mais son excitation était trop grande, elle devait immédiatement en faire part à Drago.

-N'en parle pas à Ginny et aux autres, il ne doivent pas savoir pour Malefoy, ils ne le comprendraient pas et en prononçant cette même phrase, il en accentua chacun des mots de sorte à ce qu'Hermione en perçoive le double sens.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je garderais tout pour moi. Elle laissa ensuite Harry faire son rapport hebdomadaire à la Directrice et courut vers les cachots.

Drago était allongé, il lisait calmement, comme à son habitude.

-Hermione ! Je t'attendais, il faut que tu ailles voir le polynectar, je pense qu'il est prêt...  
mais elle l'interrompit de suite pour lui raconter les aventures d'Harry.

-Alors je ne vais pas tarder à avoir un lettre de mon père. On va voir si le verdict est bon ou pas.  
-Moi je pense que ça les aura convaincu de ta bonne fois.

Puis un léger blanc s'installa.

-Alors la potion est prête ?  
-Oui, enfin je pense, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ça devrait être bon. Va voir dans la salle de bain.

Elle revint quelques instant après avec un petit verre rempli du liquide gluant et à l'odeur infâme.   
-Il est tard, je suis déjà rentrée après l'heure habituelle du repas alors vu le temps que j'ai passé dans le bureau de McGonagall... bref, voici ta première heure de liberté Drago.

Il se leva d'un bond, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Voilà plus de deux mois qu'il était enfermé ici et ses nerfs lâchaient. Hermione lui fit les dernières recommandations d'usage :  
-Bon, normalement tu devrais avoir mon corps et ma voix, la dernière fois je n'avais pas mis assez de poudre de limace... tu as une heure avant de redevenir toi. Le mot de passe est « savoir ». Attention Drago, je te préviens, tu vas ressentir ce que je ressens physiquement, à savoir que j'ai parfois encore quelques nausées, et des douleurs dans le ventre, sinon, ça devrait aller...

Il la vit s'arracher un cheveux et le mettre dans le verre ce qui le fit grimacer !  
-aller courage, boit d'un coup...

il avala le contenu de la potion et... se précipita aux toilettes... Hermione entendit différents bruits et ne cessa de répéter... « ça va drago, ça va ? »... avant de se retrouver en face... d'elle même !

- Alors, dis quelque chose...  
-ça a marché à la perfection, je suis nauséeux !  
-Non, nauséeuSE Drago, fait attention si tu croises du monde. Aller file, tu n'as qu'une heure.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et sorti en courant des cachots pour aller dans la coure. De l'air ! de l'air pur sur son visage ! Et la nuit, les étoiles... qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient belles les étoiles... ha ! Il revivait. Mais son plaisir ne fut que de courte durée...  
-he ! Vous là-bas ! vous n'avez rien à faire dehors à cette heure ci, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
un Auror qui passait par là le poussa à rentrer. Il se dit que finalement 10 points de moins pour gryffondor, ça n'était qu'une prime supplémentaire de cette merveilleuse soirée, mais s'il voulait continuer à sortir de temps en temps… Il lui fallait montrer plus de prudence.

Drago décida alors d'aller à la tour d'astronomie et de s'y asseoir pour scruter le ciel le temps qu'il lui restait. Il pensa à Hermione (encore) et à ce pacte stupide avec Potter... après tout il ne lui devait rien à lui... mais il le devait à elle. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, il sentait son désir pour elle monter jusqu'à devenir incontrôlable à certains moments. Il regarda sa main... celle d'Hermione et la bague qu'elle portait, il l'enleva juste pour se faire plaisir. C'était si facile ainsi ! Mais ce geste lui fit réaliser autre chose... il avait son corps ! Drago baissa machinalement les yeux et les remonta aussi sec en rougissant comme jamais ! Non, elle lui faisait confiance, il ne la trahirait pas !

Il se concentra donc du mieux qu'il put sur la voie lactée que l'on apercevait très bien ce soir.

« Mais tu as son corps » lui martelait une petite voix dans son esprit.

ahhhhh la grande ourse !

« Tu peux voir, même toucher »…

ahhhhh la petite ourse ! c'est magnifique.

« aller Drago, personne n'en saura rien ».

l'étoile polaire ! c'est beau l'étoile polaire…

« Rien qu'un coup d'œil, c'est pas méchant »…

Non ! elle me fait confiance insista-t-il pour boucler la bouche de ses propres démons.

Puis se releva et marcha lentement en direction des cachots. Il revint à la dernière minute et reprit sa véritable apparence quelques secondes seulement après avoir franchi la porte. Hermione s'inquiéta :  
-alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Tu n'as pas trop eu de problème ?  
-non non ! Juste 10 points en moins pour gryffondor !  
-tu l'as fait exprès ?  
-ha mais non, prend pas la mouche, j'ai juste eu besoin de sortir quelques minutes pour prendre l'air...

Cette première expérience fut ensuite renouvelée pratiquement tous les soirs. De ce fait, Drago et Hermione passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Drago reçu une nouvelle lettre de son père le remerciant pour l'indication de la cachette de Potter, les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient attaqués avaient été tués par Voldemort pour leur échec (jusqu'ici tout allait bien), mais il lui indiquait également que le « maître » avait une nouvelle mission à lui confier, tous les détails n'étant pas réglés, il devait continuer à garder la confiance de la Directrice et de la sang de bourbes et se tenir prêt !

Ce message n'était pas franchement rassurant, mais le mois qui suivit s'écoula sans autre incident majeur. Hermione racontait toujours ses journées à Drago, ce qui lui permis de ne pas faire d'impaire lorsqu'il croisa Padma lui demandant où elle avait trouvé des informations sur la métamorphose des métadorasses ! (la Gryffondor particulièrement fière lui avait dit en arrivant, j'ai gagné 50 points pour ma maison en décrivant précisément le mouvement de la baguette à effectuer pour transformer un métadorasse en chausson que j'avais trouvé dans l'histoire de la métamorphose des animaux visqueux !).

Bref, tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière convoque Hermione d'urgence début décembre sans lui en préciser la raison.

Hermione s'y précipita, se demandant pourquoi Madame Pomfresh l'avait convoqué si expressément.

-Miss Granger, bonjour !  
l'infirmière semblait particulièrement souriante et guillerette ! Elle se précipita vers la future maman et l'incita à s'asseoir. Le dernier match de quidditch ayant eu lieu le mois dernier et les frères weasley ne sévissant plus dans l'école, l'infirmerie était déserte.  
-Alors Miss Granger ? comment vous portez vous en ce merveilleux jour ?  
-heu.. très bien… mais pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir rapidement ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas... c'est pour une très bonne nouvelle.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et devant cet air hébété, l'infirmière décida de continuer.

-J'ai hésité à convoquer le futur papa, mais je me suis dis que vous voudriez connaître le sexe du bébé avant lui. me serais-je trompée Miss Granger ? (sa voix était presque chantante et ça agaçait Hermione, mais avant toute chose …)  
-Connaître le sexe du bébé ? à trois mois ? mais…  
-et oui Miss Granger, c'est fantastique la magie non ?

-alors, êtes vous prête ?  
-heu oui.

L'infirmière lui expliqua alors le rituel, elle devait se concentrer, tenir sa baguette dans la paume de sa main et… attendre. Au bout de dix longues, très longues minutes, la baguette commença lentement à tourner. Il était temps car Hermione avait du mal à maintenir sa main en l'air. Les yeux de l'infirmière se plissèrent ce qui inquiéta la future maman, puis son visage exprima une sorte de satisfaction avant de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et de se frotter les mains complètement enthousiasmée.

-Alors ?  
-Alors…. Vous allez avoir… mais au fait vous préféreriez avoir une fille ou un garçon ?  
Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée par l'attitude de son interlocutrice ce qui la poussa à annoncer très rapidement le verdict :  
-Un garçon, c'est un garçon Miss Granger.

"Un Garçon ! je vais avoir un garçon. Depuis le début, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y penser, c'est vrai, mais un garçon c'est parfait. (elle se sourit à elle même). Je vais être la maman d'un tout petit ange, d'un petit homme."

-ça va Miss Granger ?  
-Merci Madame Pomfresh. Et elle se leva et parti doucement…

En ce samedi, Ron était à son entraînement (enfin il jouait tant bien que mal au Quidditch sans terrain…). Elle se replongea dans ses pensées. De toute manière, elle appréciait garder cette information pour elle et rien que pour elle. Se caressant le ventre, elle déambulait lentement dans les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pensait à des prénoms possibles et imaginait déjà devoir veiller sur lui pour qu'il ne terrorise pas ses petites camarades. Il aura certainement les cheveux roux… cette couleur lui plaisait beaucoup. "J'espère qu'il sera moins empoté que son père !"…

-Hermione ? alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?  
Ginny était là lorsque l'infirmière l'avait fait appeler

-Ha Ginny, je vais avoir un garçon ! (c'était tout de même difficile de garder une telle information pour soi !)  
-non ? c'est fantastique ça. Mon frère est au courant ?  
-non, mais ne lui dis rien surtout, je veux lui faire la surprise.

-ok… dis j'ai une lettre de ma mère, elle veut savoir si tu préfères une pièce matté à la moldu ou la volupté des mariés à la mode sorcière ?

-Une pièce Montée Ginny, Montée… et oui, je préfère une pièce montée parce que la voluptée des mariés qui devient rouge et qui bat au rythme du cœur des deux mariés, c'est très romantique, mais je ne suis pas sure que ma famille appréciera…  
-ok, c'est comme tu veux. Mais visiblement, elle était déçue.

Elles marchaient toutes deux en direction de la salle commune de gryffondor et le sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione ne disparaissait pas.  
-Cela faisait des mois que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire ainsi… ça fait plaisir à voir.  
-tu te rends compte Ginny, un garçon, un petit garçon ! c'est… enfin voilà, je ne réalisais pas vraiment jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Elle discutèrent toutes les deux jusqu'au repas du soir. Ginny évoqua également quelques lettres venant d'Harry, rougissant un peu lorsqu'Hermione en demandait le contenu précis. Arrivée à table, Hermione cherchait Ron du regard, mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle débuta alors sans grand appétit son assiette de purée de potiron lorsque Dean entra en courant, et se dirigea directement vers elle…

-Hermione ha enfin ! je te trouve… c'est Ron il… (il tentait de reprendre sa respiration).  
-il quoi ?  
-il a voulu faire le malin sur son balais, et il n'a pas vu le cognard et… paf.  
-comment ça et paf ?  
-et ben paf le cognard ! il l'a pris en pleine tête et ça l'a fait tombé de son balais.  
-où est-il ?  
-à l'infirmerie.

D'un bond, la jeune femme quitta la table et se précipita retrouver son futur mari. Ginny avait voulu la suivre, mais Dean l'en avait empêché, il valait mieux les laisser seuls.

-Ron ?

-Du calme Miss Granger. Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Hermione. (Le jeune homme s'était assis d'un coup et visiblement, il n'aurait pas du car il retomba immédiatement dans les vapes !)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? (une forte inquiétude dans la voix)  
-rien, ça n'est pas grave, si j'arrive à l'immobiliser deux secondes et à lui faire prendre sa potion, il sera debout d'ici une heure tout au plus !

Ouf, Hermione soufflait enfin. Elle voulu s'asseoir à son chevet, mais l'infirmière la renvoya prendre son repas, lui expliquant que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

De nouveau dans le couloir, elle ne repris pas le chemin de la salle commune. Tous ces évènements lui avaient coupé l'appétit.

-Savoir.

Drago était visiblement sous la douche. Elle s'assis au bureau de Rogue. Pris un livre au hasard en attendant. C'était le navet qu'elle avait voulu lui lire lorsqu'il était dans le coma : elle le feuilleta rapidement ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber un petit papier coincé à l'intérieur. Elle se pencha pour le rattraper... c'était une note de Rogue, avec la même écriture agressive dont il abreuvait les copies.

Si Potter détruit tous les Horcrux...  
P29 : brider les pouvoirs de Voldemort  
p65 : étapes finale, mais comment obtenir le majeur ?  
Seul capable de réussir : Dumbledor. 

Hermione resta dubitative devant ce message quelque peut incohérent et lui laissant pourtant présager un espoir. Rogue était donc bel et bien de leur côté... il pensait visiblement pour trouver une solution alternative pour ne pas avoir à affronter Voldemort.. mais tout ceci était bien flou. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Drago sortait de la salle de bain.  
-Déjà là ?  
-si ma présence t'ennuie, je peux repartir !   
-ah mais non, arrête de tout prendre mal comme ça... au contraire, j'étais impatient. Regarde, j'ai une autre lettre de mon père. Il dit qu'il avait un espion au tribunal et que je devais passer en jugement pour mes actes, ainsi, je serais innocenté et je pourrais mieux, selon lui, infiltrer l'ennemi... c'est pas bête... je n'aime pas profiter des moyens donnés par l'autre monstre, mais puisque pour une fois cela pourrait nous servir ! (Drago pensait surtout à une chose : bye bye le pacte ! Il n'aurait plus besoin de Potter pour le disculper !).

Hermione réfléchi...  
-non, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Et si tu ne tombais pas sur le bon juge...  
-je pense que mon père a bien préparé son coup non ?  
-bon, j'en parlerais à McGonagall...  
-pas la peine, j'ai déjà prévenu Rudières Clows... il vient régulièrement me voir, ou plutôt me surveiller...  
-et qu'a-t-il dit ?  
-que c'était une bonne idée... tu sais, il paraît froid comme ça, mais en définitif, il m'a beaucoup aidé à supporter les évènements ces derniers jours.  
Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait le féliciter de cette initiative ou si elle devait se sentir vexée : et elle, elle ne l'avait pas aidé peut-être ?  
-enfin tu vois, c'est un homme de l'âge de mon père et en seulement un mois, depuis qu'il vient régulièrement, il a su me faire avouer ce que je me cachais à moi-même... c'est encore un peu tot pour le dire, mais il est un peu un mentor pour moi.  
Le féliciter... Clows est un des aurors les plus célèbres et s'il faisait confiance à Drago, c'était une bonne chose.  
-bon, en attendant, si tu veux sortir, c'est maintenant, car je suis fatiguée.  
au même moment à l'infirmerie, Ron reprenait enfin ses esprit.  
-alors jeune Weasley, toujours à faire des acrobaties, remarquez, je comprends que vous ayez été distrait, apprendre que l'on va avoir un fils peu perturber !  
-Quoi ?  
-ha ! Elle ne vous l'avait pas encore dit ? (en voyant la mine déconfite de Ron, Madame Pomfresh rosie et se senti mal à l'aise). C'est tout moi ça, encore une bourde ! je l'ais convoquée seule pour qu'elle ait le plaisir de vous l'annoncer et je gâche tout ! Mais Monsieur Weasley, restez là... vous n'êtes pas encore... mais quand vont-ils se décider à m'écouter ?

Ron partit à la rechercher d'Hermione en courant, il voulait la serrer fort contre lui. Un fils, elle allait lui donner un fils ! Avec une fille, il n'aurait pas su comment s'y prendre, mais un garçon... il se voyait déjà lui apprendre à jouer au quidditch et l'emmener aux matchs. 

-Lavande, tu n'as pas vu Hermione ?  
-si, elle filait vers la tour d'astronomie, mais elle semblait étrange, je l'ais appelée, et elle ne m'a pas répondue.  
-ok, merci. Et il partie en courant gravir les étages de la tour. 

-Hermione ! Enfin je te trouve.  
Drago se retourna, horrifié ! Non, pas lui...  
-Madame Pomfresh m'a dit : un garçon, on va avoir un garçon ! Et il la (le) pris dans ses bras, ne laissant pas le temps au serpentard de réagir...

particulièrement écœuré par cette étreinte, il se sentit nauséeux et le repoussa d'un réflex.  
-hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Ça va pas non ?  
-heu, j'ai la nausée...

c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé.

-encore ? Mais chaque fois que je te prends dans mes bras, tu me sorts ça. Pourtant ça devrait aller avec la potion non ?

Drago fut particulièrement heureux d'entendre ça ! Elle le repoussait, c'était déjà un bon point.

-aller vient là. Et ni une ni deux, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Déjà dégoutté par un petit câlin. Malfoy cru mourir. Il était en train d'embrasser Weasley et ça n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout plaisant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire pour ne pas risquer qu'il découvre la vérité.   
Il dû cependant mettre une fin à cette étreinte lorsque Ron se montra plus entreprenant en lui donnant un grand coup de talon sur le pieds. (non, il ne toucherais pas le corps d'Hermione... et le sien encore moins !)  
-Aie ! Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
-Pas ici, pas maintenant (ni jamais d'ailleurs pensa-t-il)  
-mais personne ne viendra nous déranger... ça fait depuis l'été dernier que j'attends ça... 

(le coeur de Drago s'emporta, il n'avait donc plus remis ses sales pattes sur elle. Enfin il y avait une justice).

-Non Weas.. Ron ! Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.  
-tu ne l'as jamais. (bougonna-t-il !)  
-je suis enceinte... tu peux comprendre non ?  
-ouais ben Fleur aussi (dès la nuit de noce, Bill n'avait pas traîné !) et elle et Bill sont très très intimes pourtant !  
-ouais et ben eux c'est eux et moi c'est moi. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout. Laisse moi maintenant (l'heure tournait dangereusement), j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

-ok, mais je peux annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes parents ?  
-vas-y ! mais juste à eux... (Drago savait parfaitement qu'Hermione n'aimait pas raconter sa vie à tout le monde).

Ron fit alors demi-tour, le laissant seul pour penser. « Un garçon ! Et en plus il fallait que ce soit un garçon ! Non, je ne peux pas... ». Sans attendre une seule seconde, il dévala les nombreuses marches de la tour et couru jusqu'aux cachots. Il commençait à reprendre son apparence, mais heureusement pour lui il ne croisa personne et pu arriver à temps dans la chambre.

-un garçon ? Et tu ne me disais pas la bonne nouvelle.

La jeune femme était gênée et rougit un peu.  
-Je ne pensais pas... Ron ne le sais même pas encore.  
-ho que si et il t'a même embrassé pour te féliciter et il aurait voulu plus si je l'avait laisser faire !  
Hermione rigola devant l'expression de dégoût profond de Drago, qui s'essuyait la bouche dans une grimace d'écœurement !  
-et tu trouves ça drôle ?

Mais elle riait de plus bel, en imaginant la tête de Ron lorsqu'il apprendrait toute la vérité ! (mais allait-elle pouvoir le lui dire un jour ?). Devant sa mine si réjouie, Drago accepta de se laisser aller à un petit sourire.  
-En tout cas félicitation. Et il s'approcha d'elle, lui déposant en baisé sur la joue.  
Ce rapproche physique était la dernière goutte d'eau qu'il lui fallait pour craquer. Sans réfléchir un seul instant de plus, les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans aucun contrôle possible :

-Hermione ne l'épouse pas.   
-qu.. quoi ? (elle était encore troublé par ce petit bisou).  
-ne l'épouse pas, je t'aime Hermione, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas. J'élèverais ton enfant, je l'aime déjà... je...  
-arrête Drago.  
-non, écoute moi. Il lui saisi fermement les deux bras, un peu en dessous des épaules et plongea son regard dans ses yeux en déroute. Je t'aime tu m'entends, je n'ai jamais aimé personne, en tout cas, pas à ce point là. Je vais être disculpé par le ministère, je reviendrais ici et nous serons enfin ensemble Hermione, je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires, une fois Voldemort anéantis, j'hériterais de la fortune des Malfoy et le bébé aura tout et même plus. Tu feras les études que tu voudras et nous serons ensemble...

-tu me fais mal. Arrête. (et là, elle ne parlait pas uniquement de la douleur physique). Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du jeune homme. Retournant rapidement vers la porte et dos à lui, elle se permis : ça n'est pas si simple. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle le senti se plaquer derrière elle, passer un bras au dessus de son épaule pour bloquer l'ouverture de la porte.  
-alors dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Ose le dire.

Elle lui tournait le dos et il ne voyait alors pas les nombreuses larmes qui ruisselaient le long des joues de la jeune femme.  
-je ne t'aime pas.  
Et elle ouvrit la porte (ne trouvant plus aucune résistance) avant de s'enfuir en courant, le laissant seul dans les cachots.  
Hermione avait menti, elle l'aimait de toute son âme. Au simple effleurement nécessaire pour un petit bisou sur la joue, elle avait senti son coeur s'arrêter. Il lui avait même semblé sentir bouger l'enfant, mais ça n'était qu'une impression due à l'état d'émois dans lequel elle se trouvait.


	12. ta da da da, ta da da da

Durant le mois de décembre, Hermione demanda à la Directrice de laisser quelques instants son inventaire pour se consacrer un peu plus aux préparatifs du mariage. Cette dernière avait acceptée en demandant à Rubière Clows de passer tous les jours voir Malefoy. Ils avaient également décidé de le « déclarer » au Ministère en insistant sur l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté leur permettant de supprimer ( indirectement bien sur) deux mangemorts. La date du jugement avait donc été fixée au 3 janvier, juste avant la rentrée scolaire.

Mais Drago était anéanti. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu... . Ces discussions avec Clows ne tournaient plus qu'autour d'Hermione, la future mariée.

Entre temps, Ginny avait été désignée comme demoiselle d'honneur et Ron avait bien entendu choisi Harry pour témoin. Le ventre de la future maman commençait à dessiner quelques rondeurs et il fallut apporter quelques petites retouches magiques à sa robe.

Samedi matin :

7H: - Allez, debout Hermione, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre et avait ouvert les volets en grand. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais elle devait aller se faire coiffer et maquiller, son emploi du temps était très chargé.

- Encore quelques minutes. Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle pensait et repensait à la déclaration de Drago, en essayant de se persuader qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Non non, nous devons être dans deux heures au salon de beauté et le temps que tu te douches, que tu déjeunes et que nous traversions Londres, il va falloir se dépêcher. Ginny t'attend déjà.

- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Tu dois manger un peu, moi aussi pour mon mariage j'avais l'estomac complètement noué, mais il faut se forcer un peu.  
- Maman ? Elle s'assit enfin sur son lit, les yeux tous gonflés par le manque de sommeil.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?  
- Comment as-tu fait pour savoir si papa était le bon ?  
- Je le savais ma puce, il était dans mon coeur et dans mes pensées en permanence... et il l'est toujours. Lorsque tu choisis un vêtement, tu te demandes ce qu'il va en penser... Lorsque tu réussis quelque chose, tu as tout de suite envie de l'appeler. Voilà, c'est ça l'amour, partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aller maintenant remue toi !

Lorsque Madame Granger sortie de la chambre de la future mariée, Hermione laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ressentait effectivement tout ça... . Mais pas pour Ron, pour Drago. Elle n'allait pas épouser le bon. Mais que faire ? Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas revue le beau blond et vu la manière dont elle lui avait répondu et le connaissant, il avait déjà dû l'oublier. Et puis il n'était pas le père de l'enfant. Elle se caressa alors doucement le ventre et sourit à nouveau en pensant au bébé... . Puis se lança dans le marathon de sa journée.

10H: Coiffure, maquillage, détartrage des dents (sa mère l'avait obligé ), manucure... . Ginny avait eut droit au même traitement. Elle n'eurent d'ailleurs que le temps de manger un sandwich que la demoiselle d'honneur dévora d'une traite alors que la mariée n'y croqua timidement qu'à deux ou trois reprises.

14H: Eglise, normalement la mairie est en premier chez les moldus, mais Hermione voulait d'abord concrétiser sa relation dans le monde sorciers, et les papiers administratifs après.

La mariée eut droit à une petite salle spécialement aménagée pour qu'elle puisse se changer et attendre à l'abri des regards. Les tons de roses et blanc prédominaient, tout ceci agrémentés par-ci par-là de petits angelots ridicules. Lorsque Ron vint frapper à la porte, elle se faufila derrière un par avant en lui criant que ça portait malheur. Il ressortit immédiatement.

Il attendait désormais dans une petite pièce, beaucoup moins décorée que celle de la future mariée en compagnie du père d'Hermione. Monsieur Weasley, trop enthousiaste à l'idée de partager une cérémonie commune avec des moldus, allait voir chacun des invités au fur et à mesure de leur arrivée dans l'église en se présentant très maladroitement.

- Ronald Weasley, je vous préviens... . J'ai ma tronçonneuse dans le coffre !  
Ron dégluti lentement, ne sachant pas qu'il fallait du courant pour la faire fonctionner.  
- Oui Monsieur. Il était plus blanc qu'un linge et se tenait à côté de son futur beau-père, sans dire un mot et fixant sans relâche les lacets de ses chaussures. C'était les deux seules phrases qu'il avait échangé avec Monsieur Granger de toute la journée ! Alors quel ne fut pas son soulagement en voyant enfin arriver Harry.

- Harry... . Viens donc partager notre conversation... .  
- Vous appelez ça une conversation, jeune homme ? Moi je dirai plus une mise en garde !  
Glups !

- Heu désolé Ron, mais je voudrais aller parler à Hermione si tu le permets.  
- Non, elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit.  
- Tu n'as rien compris, c'est une tradition moldue qui dit que si le futur marié voit sa femme avant la cérémonie, le mariage sera un gâchis. Alors moi je peux !  
- Ah... Dit-il vraiment dépité.  
- Je reviens tout à l'heure.

Toc, toc, toc.  
- Qui est là ? S'unirent cinq voix féminines, Hermione, Ginny, les deux futures belles-mères et Fleur.  
- C'est Harry.  
- Tu peux entrer.  
- Je peux lui parler seul à seul s'ils vous plait ?  
- Bien sur, mais ne soit pas trop long, le mariage commence d'ici quelques minutes.  
- Ne vous en faites pas... . Il eut le souffle coupé en croisant Ginny. Elle était splendide. Vraiment. Maquillée, coiffée, habillée comme une princesse... . Il ne pu ôter son regard d'elle que lorsque la porte fut enfin refermée et se tourna alors vers Hermione.

- Elle est belle non ?  
- Oui, magnifique.  
- J'ai croisée Ron, il est en pleine discussion avec ton père et... mais il s'arrêta encore une fois. Hermione, hey ! Toi aussi tu es splendide, ne pleure pas, ton maquillage va couler... .

- Mais non Harry, je ressemble à une immonde meringue... Ou même à un gros boudin blanc. Je suis grosse, pas assez pour que l'on voit de façon certaine que je suis enceinte, mais quand même. Et puis je n'aime pas cette robe, ni cette coiffure, si ces satanées chaussures qui sont beaucoup trop petites...  
- Mais non, splendide... vraiment... .

Harry ne savait pas bien quoi dire. Elle était particulièrement belle, mais tout ça ne lui correspondait effectivement pas.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je vois bien que tu es préoccupée.  
- C'est le jour de mon mariage, Harry. Tout devrait être parfait, c'est normal, non ?  
- Je pense que toutes les mariées doivent passer par une période de doute... .  
- Mais moi je crains de ne pas épouser la bonne personne... .

Harry la regarda avec stupéfaction. Ce dont il redoutait le plus allait arriver... elle n'aimait pas Ron. Il soupira profondément.  
- Tu n'aimes pas Ron, tu es sûre de toi ?  
- Oui... elle attendit avant de continuer. J'en aime un autre.

Nouveau soupire.  
- Et cet autre c'est Malefoy je présume ? (résigné).  
- Mais comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je vous ai vu la dernière fois... . Mais Hermione, il ne te rendras jamais heureuse, tu le sais et puis tu vois Malefoy avec un enfant toi ? Et Ron, tu penses à Ron ?  
- JE NE FAIS QUE CA ! Penser à Ron. Pourquoi je suis là à ton avis, c'est pour Ron et mon bébé.

Harry se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler ses crises de larmes.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle reprit sa respiration, les yeux rouges et gonflés, le mascara accentuant ses cernes.  
- Je vais l'épouser, aller jusqu'à l'autel et tout ceci passera lorsque nous seront mari et femme, avec notre enfant.

Harry voulu l'en dissuader, mais déjà on frappait à la porte.  
- Hermione ! La cérémonie va commencer, ton père t'attend pour te conduire devant le Mage !  
- J'arrive. Elle se pressa devant le miroir, s'essuya les yeux et chercha son bouquet.  
- Harry, j'ai besoin de ton soutien, pas de ce regard de reproche.  
Il réussit à sortir un sourire crispé, et l'emmena jusqu'à son père avant de rejoindre Ron, plus blanc qu'un linge.

La fameuse musique débuta alors, les portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrirent et des « Oh » d'exclamation se firent entendre de toutes part ! Ron retrouva ses couleurs en une fraction de seconde. Sa future épouse était merveilleuse, il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.  
Hermione commença alors à avancer tout doucement, guidé par son père et constata que l'Eglise était bondée. À droite, sa famille, composée de parents éloignés qu'elle ne connaissait même pas pour la plupart, tous endimanchés de façon grotesque ! Et à gauche, celle de Ron, qu'elle connaissait encore moins et dont les vêtements étaient... comment dire... nettement moins classiques ! Certains visages étaient souriants (la famille Weasley), d'autres rageurs (les cousins Granger). Les vieilles filles pleuraient et les enfants s'ennuyaient déjà !  
Plus elle s'approchait de l'autel, plus son estomac se nouait. Harry la regardait sans montrer aucun signe de ce qu'il avait entendu juste avant.

Enfin, cette longue marche s'acheva lorsque son père lui murmura à l'oreille « il est bien ce jeune homme » et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de retourner s'asseoir, non sans avoir fait comprendre quelques mots à Ron qu'il avait facilement pu lire sur ses lèvres : voiture, coffre, tron-çon-neuse !  
Glups !

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis en ce samedi 20 décembre, nous allons tout d'abord parler un peu du mariage et des liens sacrés qui uniront les deux époux jusqu'à leur mort »... le Mage avait visiblement l'habitude d'officier des mariages mixtes et ne fit pas d'impaire... le discours qui s'en suivit fut long et ennuyeux pour toutes les personnes de l'assistance. Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, que ça se termine ! Vite ! Il parlait du devoir de soutien, de fidélité et de respect... À chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers Ron, il avait ce sourire débile qu'elle détestait par dessus tout et ses angoisses augmentaient de minutes en minutes.

- Alors, repris le Mage, qui donne cette femme en mariage ?  
- Moi, le père d'Hermione s'était levé.  
- Et qui donne cet homme en mariage?  
- Moi, le père de Ron en avait fait de même.

- Bien, très bien... .

Hermione n'en pouvait plus... en trépignait sur place à deux doigts de s'évanouir, cherchant un peu plus d'air pour respirer dans cette atmosphère suffocante.

- Alors maintenant, avant de prononcer vos voeux, je vais demander à l'assistance une chose très importante. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais ! (à jamais... ce mot raisonnait dans la tête de la future mariée).

Ron se tourna très rapidement vers ses frères pour les empêcher de faire la même plaisanterie qu'au mariage de Bille et Fleur (longue histoire), mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux, les grandes portes de l'église qui avaient été refermées s'ouvrirent dans un fracas infâme, laissant entrer deux personnes. L'assemblée sursauta et tous les yeux se posèrent sur eux. Le premier homme, que certains reconnurent comme Rubières Clows se figea dans l'entrée alors que le second, dont on ne voyait pas le visage à cause de la capuche de sa cape pénétra l'allée centrale jusqu'au milieu de l'églisen, d'un pas rapide et sure pour lancer du plus fort qu'il le pu :

- Moi je m'y oppose.

--flash back--

Le samedi midi, Rubières Clows alla manger avec Drago qu'il commençait vraiment à prendre d'affection (l'auror avait perdu son fils dans des conditions tragiques et ce dernier aurait dû avoir approximativement l'âge de Drago). Il savait que le mariage allait l'achever. Le repas débuta sans une seule parole... puis, le voyant chercher à attraper le premier petit poids de son assiette au bout d'un quart d'heure, Rubières pris les devants :

- Va la chercher !

Drago releva la tête, complètement surpris !

- Va la chercher et empêche ce mariage !  
- Mais c'est trop tard à l'heure qu'il est... et pour l'emmener où d'abord ?  
Rubières commença à sortir de ses gonds  
-Mais sois un homme bon sang ! (il tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter le jeune homme), Prend l'hippogriffes par les plumes et va la chercher, déclare lui ton amour et je sais pas moi... improvise...  
- Je l'ais déjà fais, ça n'a pas marché.  
- C'est que tu t'y es mal pris. Recommence.  
- Mais je ne peux rien lui offrir.  
- Oh que si Drago, l'amour, tu peux lui offrir l'amour. Écoute, je prends sur moi, donne moi ton poignet.  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête de discuter, nous n'avons plus le temps. Donne...

Drago s'exécuta, sans ajouter un seul mot. L'auror lui accrocha un large bandeau au poignet qui se resserra automatiquement.

- C'est un mouchard. Je te fais confiance, mais si je ne veux pas perdre ma place... voilà, il me dira où tu seras en permanence et je te laisse jusqu'au procès. Fonce.

D'un bond, Drago se leva, s'habilla...

- Attends, prend ma cape, personne ne doit voir qui tu es. Compris ?  
- Oui oui.

Les deux hommes coururent jusqu'à pré au lard (l'auror ne voulait tout de même pas le laisser sans protection). Durant le trajet, Drago réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire pour la ramener à lui, mais rien ne lui venait. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'arriver à temps.

Ils avaient transplané non loin de l'Eglise puis couru jusqu'aux portes avant d'être arrêté par toute une troupe d'aurors et de membres de l'ordre du phénix. S'en suivi une longue discussion entre Rubières et eux pour qu'ils laissent entrer Drago qui, à côté, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait tout d'abord entendu la petite musique traditionnelle puis plus rien. La cérémonie devait avoir commencé !

« Allez plus vite, plus vite bon sang... »...

Mais la sécurité n'en dérogeait pas. Clows commença alors à s'énerver, alors que Malefoy en tendant l'oreille arrivait à percevoir quelques bribes de paroles et entendit la question fatidique. Il se tourna le regard anxieux vers l'auror qui lui fit signe de courir alors que les gardes s'écartaient...

--Fin du Flash Back--

- Moi je m'y oppose.

Le coeur d'Hermione s'arrêta de battre... Ron regardait partout, complètement perdu et on aurait pu entendre un lutin voler dans l'assemblée. Personne ne disait plus rien jusqu'à ce que le mage ne reprenne la parole...

- Qui êtes vous et pourquoi voulez vous vous opposer à cette union ?  
- Mon identité n'a que peu d'importance. Mais tout ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime Hermione Granger de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme et surtout, qu'elle m'aime en retour.

Une sorte de brouhaha se fit alors entendre, tout le monde était frappé de stupeur... Ron se tournait vers Hermione qui laissa tomber son bouquet par terre...

- Hermione, viens, tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a un mois est vrai, je n'ai qu'une parole et surtout, je ne peux plus vivre une minute de plus sans toi. Il existe une solution à chaque problème et nous les trouverons ensemble. Et il tendit sa main pour l'inciter à le rejoindre, laissant apparaître de long doigts fin ornés de grosses chevalières que personne ne pu reconnaître en si peu de temps, sauf la jeune femme...  
- Hermione ? (Ron était atterré.)

Drago attendait le verdict, il avait joué sa dernière carte, c'était le tout pour le tout. Il s'attendait à un refus de sa part, mais au moins, il aura tout tenté et ne serait pas hanté par les remords. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, elle était paniquée et cherchait désespérément une aide et n'osait se tourner vers sa famille et encore moins celle de Ron. Le témoin ne sembla pas si surpris que ça, lui fit un signe de tête l'incitant à rejoindre l'homme au milieu de l'allée et lui murmurant, « je m'occupe de tout ». Ce qui provoqua des sueurs froides à Ron. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ne comprenant rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Hermione ne pouvait plus résister, il l'attendait, la main tendue, elle n'avait plus la force de refuser. Toute tremblante, elle regarda le père de son enfant avec la plus grande compassion dont elle pouvait faire preuve et lui murmura :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Ron ».

Puis elle retroussa sa robe du mieux qu'elle pu, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et couru en direction de son chevalier qui venait la libérer... elle souriait comme jamais, l'aire sur son visage provoqué par sa course fit couler quelques larmes, mais cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie. Gênée par cette tenue immonde, elle parvint tout de même jusqu'à la main tendue devant elle et senti Drago l'attraper avec force pour continuer de courir avec elle en direction de la sortie. La joie l'envahissait, accompagnée d'une sensation de liberté intense, comme si elle respirait pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Arrivés devant Rubières, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes.

- Aller chez les Granger, et pas de blague tous les deux... ne transplanez pas, trop de moldus pourraient vous voir, tenez... et il donna un billet à Hermione. Prenez un taxi. Puis il s'écarta de leur chemin en entendant un léger « merci, on se revoit le 3 janvier » de la part de Drago.

Les deux fuyards arrêtèrent un taxi devant l'église et s'y engouffrèrent, tant bien que mal avec tous les froufrous de la robe de mariée, sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Ron restait là, les yeux exorbités. Des personnes s'étaient levées et commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie. Les parents d'Hermione n'en revenaient pas, mais Madame Granger souriait intérieurement (elle avait tout compris et soutiendrait sa fille). Les Weasley regardaient leur fils, ne sachant que faire...

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron qui la repoussa brusquement avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes...

- Tu savais ? Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit...  
- Ron, non, je ne savais rien (il se tourna vers Ginny qui avait le même regard de reproche).  
- Ah non ? T'en en sur de ça ? (il commençait à s'énerver sérieusement).  
- Allons allons, mes enfants, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, retournons au Terrier, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Madame Weasley se précipita vers son fils et le pris par les épaules en le conduisant vers la sortie.  
Monsieur Weasley invita tous ceux qui le désiraient à venir tout de même au banquet pour ne pas gâcher toute la nourriture...

Harry se dirigea vers Ginny qui semblait tout aussi perdue que le reste du groupe.

- Tu t'en doutais toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Qu'elle n'aimait pas Ron, oui, mais de là à nous faire ce coup... c'est dégueulasse.  
- Ne sois pas si dure...  
- Quoi, tu lui trouves circonstances atténuantes ? Elle avait le choix tout de même ! Quand elle lui a dit oui... celui avec qui elle est parti a parlé d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu un mois au par avant... ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui !  
- Oui, mais elle voulait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux.  
- Ah oui ! C'était le meilleur choix de laisser mon frère planté ici devant l'autel ? Hein ? De faire venir tout le monde pour que tous profitent de la scène ? Et puis qui c'est d'abord ce type, elle ne m'en a jamais parlé !

Harry baissa la tête.

- Non, ne me dis pas que tu le connais en plus ?  
- Oh que si et toi aussi...  
- Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce que je le lui fasse payer !  
- J'aimerais d'abord en informer ton frère.

Elle le fixa mais vit clairement qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le faire céder et partie comme une furie. Harry la suivi non sans entendre les jumeaux qui avaient encore la capacité de plaisanter après un moment pareil :

- C'est dommage, elle aurait vraiment pu être de la famille, elle a parfaitement compris comment « filer à la Weasley ! ».

Dans le taxi, Drago releva enfin sa capuche pour contempler celle qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout était allé si vite. Il l'écouta donner les directives au chauffeur en la dévorant des yeux. Leurs mains étaient toujours serrées l'une dans l'autre et il se demandait si un jour il arriverait à la lâcher. Hermione le regarda enfin, sans dire un mot, elle ne souriait pas et son visage exprimait... mais qu'est-ce qu'il exprimait au fait ?

- Ca va Hermione ? (Drago commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter... et si elle regrettait ?)  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? (Sa respiration s'accélérait, elle cherchait visiblement de l'oxygène).

A ces mots, il lui lâcha la main pour passer son bras autour de sa taille et attirer son dos contre son torse pour la réconforter.

- Ca va aller, c'était la seule chose que tu pouvais faire. Il aurait été malheureux avec une femme qui ne l'aimait pas. Et il lui déposa un léger baisé sur les cheveux.

A sa plus grande joie, il la senti se blottir tout contre lui, visiblement, elle ne regrettait pas. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée du taxi devant la maison d'Hermione où il du se décider à desserrer son étreinte pour sortir et attendit qu'elle paye le chauffeur. En quelques instants, ils étaient tous les deux dans la rue, elle en robe de mariée, et lui dans un monde inconnu... sans clé pour rentrer !

Hermione recherchait le sentiment de culpabilité qui devait se cacher quelque part en elle, mais rien à y faire, lorsqu'elle regarda Drago c'était plus fort qu'elle... Elle s'avança alors doucement vers lui (le coeur du jeune homme battait à la chamade) et lui pris la main en lui souriant. Elle rapprocha ensuite son visage du sien et lui murmura à l'oreille « merci ».

Drago resta quelques secondes sans bouger, mais alors qu'elle se reculait pour s'éloigner de lui, il la retint avec un bras et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tout doucement, avec une grande tendresse. Hermione ne chercha pas à se soustraire de cette étreinte à laquelle elle avait tant rêvé. Peu à peu, leurs lèvres se caressait mutuellement, comme pour marquer la fin de leur souffrance et le début d'une histoire à deux. Drago enveloppa Hermione de ses bras, il la serrait pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe, ce dont elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'ailleurs. Ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils allaient, mais il iraient ensemble, c'était certain.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un coup de klaxon et un cri « vive les mariés » les stoppèrent dans leur élan... leurs deux visages se séparèrent pour mieux se plonger dans les yeux l'un de l'autre et tous deux éclatèrent d'un rire de soulagement. Drago la serra à nouveau dans ses bras puis la saisit par la taille et la fit tourner dans les aires. Elle était à lui ! Uniquement à lui... Ce moment était sur réaliste.

- Il va falloir attendre mes parents, je n'ais pas la clé !  
- Ah tes parents... j'avais presque oublié. Tu crois qu'ils voudront bien m'accueillir pendant les vacances ? (Drago était tout de même un peu inquiet).

Hermione le pris par la main pour le conduire jusque devant le péron et s'assirent tous deux sur les quelques marches. Il écarta les jambes pour qu'elle se faufile devant lui, entre ses bras. Leurs mouvements l'un envers l'autre étaient timides, ne sachant pas trop où ils en étaient. Drago aurait eu envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif (c'est à dire au moins tout une vie), mais il ne voulait rien brusquer. Elle avait fait un pas immense dans sa direction (une allée d'église en l'occurrence) et il voulait lui laisser le temps d'absorber les évènements de la journée.

Quant à Hermione, elle était là, dans ses bras et ça lui suffisait. Ses pensées se bousculaient, mais elle les écartait pour ne plus ressentir que la chaleur de celui qui avait mis fin à son cauchemar. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à frissonner, il était peut-être seulement 17H, mais en plein mois de décembre... Il ôta alors la cape qui lui avait permis de masquer son identité et s'en servit pour recouvrir Hermione tout en lui déposant un petit bisou sur la joue. Il la vit alors sourire lorsqu'il appuya son menton sur son épaule pour être encore plus proche d'elle.

- Ils n'auront pas le choix. Mais je pense que mon père va me passer un sacré savon, il commençait à apprécier Ron d'une certaine manière.  
- Ne prononce plus son nom s'il te plait, j'ai des hauts le coeurs quand je repense au soir où il m'a embrassé.  
Drago se tenait l'estomac comme s'il allait vomir et il était très crédible dans ce rôle. Hermione elle redevint plus sérieuse.  
-Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va falloir le supporter, c'est le père de mon enfant. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il l'acceptait, mais finalement, tout ceci n'avait jamais été évoqué clairement. Elle fut tout de suite rassurée par sa réaction. En effet, Drago plaça sa main droite sur le ventre d'Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-De toute façon, s'il a les cheveux roux, on les fera teindre en blond !

Hermione lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les cotes mais ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, rapidement suivie par Drago qui resserra encore plus ses bras autour d'elle. Ils allaient effectivement devoir en parler, mais à l'instant présent, tous deux voulaient profiter l'un de l'autre, en toute liberté. La sensation de bien être qu'ils ressentaient ne devait pas s'arrêter et pourtant, ce fut le cas lorsque la voiture des Granger se gara dans l'allée.


	13. Conséquences

Les deux tourtereaux se relevèrent brusquement, dépoussiérant leurs vêtements alors que les parents de la jeune femme sortaient de la voiture. Monsieur Granger se précipita à l'intérieur, sans même jeter un regard à Drago en ordonnant :

- Tout le monde dans le salon.

Son épouse le suivait, mais pris le temps de caresser l'épaule de sa fille qui désormais était très inquiète et de sourire à Draco. Hermione voulu faire demi tour mais elle senti une main la retenir

- Aller courage, on va les convaincre.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il aurait dû être terrorisé ! En réalité, c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas encore son père, mais il allait vite changer d'avis. Elle se laissa donc conduire à l'intérieur par Drago qui avait étrangement l'air sur de lui.

Monsieur Granger se tenait debout, devant la cheminée dos à eux et son épouse s'était assise dans un des fauteuils.

- Assis !

Drago voulut protester contre cette impolitesse flagrante, ils n'étaient pas des chiens tout de même , Mais il jugea dans un premier temps qu'il n'était pas en position de supériorité. Le canapé les accueillit donc tous les deux. Hermione se blottit contre lui comme pour se protéger de la tempête qui allait déferler. Il passa alors sa main derrière son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui et lui prouver qu'il était prêt. 

-Bon, Hermione, explications.

La jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son père dans une telle rage. En temps normal, c'était un père relativement compréhensif, posé et calme. Il fallait avouer que là elle avait fait fort. En quatre mois, il apprenait que sa petite fille était devenue une femme, qu'elle attendait un enfant à dix sept ans et qu'il fallait organiser son mariage. Puis elle partait en pleine cérémonie avec un inconnu à la grande surprise de tous... comment justifier ça.

- Papa, je te présente Drago, il...  
- Ha non Hermione, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que…

Alors là, il fallait la jouer fine... 

Hermione lui avait déjà parlé de Drago Malfoy... Il l'avait même croisé dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott avant l'entrée en deuxième année. S'il avait des doutes depuis sa descente de la voiture, ils étaient dissipés dès à présent, le nom de Drago ne courrait pas les rues.

-Drago Malfoy, enchanté Monsieur Granger. Et le jeune homme se leva pour serrer la main de son présumé futur « beau père » à condition qu'il survivre bien sur à cette entrevue.

- Co.. Comment...? Malfoy ? Comme s'il n'avait pas compris, le but de la manœuvre était d'enfoncer le clou, les yeux de Monsieur Granger se tournèrent vers Hermione dans une expression mêlant l'étonnement et l'angoisse de voir sa fille avec un des ces infâmes « bip »... Même la mère de la jeune femme sembla prise de panique ! Drago baissa la main un peu dépité mais Madame Granger se leva alors et la lui serra avec un petit sourire crispé ce qui lui attira les foudres de son mari.

- Oui papa, c'est bien Drago Malfoy, mais il faut que je t'explique que...

- Oui, c'est certain jeune fille, il me faut que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as décidé de gâcher ta vie, il avait du mal à se contrôler.

Ces paroles furent celles de trop pour Drago, il ne fallait pas pousser tout de même !

-Comment ça gâcher sa vie ? Vous auriez préféré qu'elle épouse cette chique mole de Weasley alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas ?  
- On ne vous a rien demandé à vous ! Vous en avez déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui je pense ! Cette réponse avait surpris Monsieur Granger et sa femme ne disait plus rien, assistant avec grand intérêt à l'échange.

Alors que Drago allait s'offusquer de cette réponse, Hermione retrouva enfin son courage, il n'y avait que son père pour la faire plier dans ses retranchements, mais là il fallait avouer qu'il allait trop loin et son caractère de Gryffondor repris le déçu.

- Ca suffit papa. J'ai fais mon choix et j'aime Drago. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ? A ces mots l'ex serpentard se tourna vers elle, son regard glacé se réchauffa brusquement et il esquissa un sourire charmeur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la mère d'Hermione… Je sais que pendant six ans tu m'as entendu pester contre Malfoy le serpentard, mais il a changé et si moi j'ai pu lui pardonner, tu le pourras bien toi aussi.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il a changé ? Hein ? C'est peut être une ruse encore !

Drago était particulièrement agacé par cette conversation et en avait marre que l'on parle de lui ainsi, comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Lorsque Hermione voulu répondre à cette question, il l'en empêcha et pris la parole.

- S'il te plait Hermione, je suis assez grand pour me défendre.  
Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme qui le regarda un peu incrédule, avant de se lancer dans l'explication détaillée des évènements de ces derniers mois.

Le père d'Hermione voulut apporter des commentaires ci et là mais Drago ne lui en laissait pas le loisir.

« Chacun son tour ! »

Il reprit son récit comme si de rien était sous les regards amusés des deux femmes et celui agacé du père. C'était la première foi que la jeune femme pouvait s'appuyer de la sorte sur quelqu'un. Il avait pris les choses en main et elle n'avait plus qu'à se laisser porter. C'était une sensation particulièrement agréable et reposante.  
Lorsque Drago eut fini, le père d'Hermione s'assit, comme s'il était écrasé par un énorme poids. Il regarda un peu perdu sa femme.

- En plus c'est un fugitif ! Alors là, C'est le bouquet.  
- Je ne suis pas un fugitif. Je n'ai commis aucun crime et qui plus est, j'ai risqué ma vie pour votre fille je vous signale.

Le père d'Hermione releva alors légèrement la tête et prononça quelques mots qui visiblement lui coûtait beaucoup :

- Pour cela jeune homme, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

La pression retomba d'un cran.

Drago soufflait enfin. Il se tourna vers Hermione et voulut l'embrasser, mais elle s'écarta légèrement avant que son père ne reprenne la parole en s'adressant à sa femme :

- Tu peux commander une pizza et faire du café s'il te plait. La soirée va être longue je sents !

- Papa, avant d'aller plus loin, Drago et moi avons besoin de parler. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, nous n'avions pas franchement prémédité tout ça alors (elle se tourna vers l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras) nous avons vraiment besoin de parler. Ce dernier la regarda en hochant la tête.

Monsieur Granger bougonna quelques mots qui ressemblaient à "comme vous voudrez" et Hermione enfonça un peu plus le clou :

-Il faut te dire... Drago n'a nul part où aller jusqu'à la fin des vacances et c'est Monsieur Clows qui a proposé... enfin qui nous a conseillé de...  
- De l'héberger c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.

Il poussa un profond soupir...  
- Bon. De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix.. Mais hors de question que se soit dans la même chambre ! C'est bien compris ?

Hermione et Drago rougirent à cette idée.

Tout s'était passé si vite, ils n'avaient rien envisagé si ce n'est que Drago reste... C'était d'ailleurs étrange... Ils s'aimaient, voulaient élever un enfant ensemble et c'était tout juste s'ils osaient se tenir la main en publique.

-Je ne suis pas Weasley moi ! Bougonna alors Drago.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et son père esquissa un tout petit, mais alors tout petit sourire. Effectivement, ce jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien au premier prétendant de sa fille.

- Vous, vous installerez dans la chambre d'amis au premier. Tu lui montres Hermione ?

- Oui papa. Je vais aussi enlever cette robe elle me gratte (Hermione se tortillait dans tous les sens).

Le jeune couple monta alors au premier étage, toujours main dans la main. Hermione conduisait Drago très sérieusement, sans oser trop le regarder. Elle avait vraiment apprécié son attitude face à son père. Le fait qu'il lui tienne tête avec courage... Cependant en haut des escaliers, elle sentit comme une résistance. Drago n'avançait plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien. 

Il la tira par la main jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa beaucoup plus passionnément cette fois. Il s'était promis d'attendre, mais cela devenait beaucoup trop difficile. Elle était si désirable, si touchante et si… à lui ! Fini le temps où il devait la partager avec un autre. Il voulait prendre son dû, ce qui lui appartenait et ne s'en priva pas.  
Hermione sembla fondre sous cette passion, mais un petit bruit au rez-de-chaussée la fit se rétracter.

- Quoi ?  
- Mes parents...  
- Hermione tu es enceinte et majeure ! Tu ne vas pas sursauter à chaque fois qu'ils sont dans les parages.  
- Non, mais on doit respecter les règles fixées par mon père.  
- D'accord. Pourtant, ça n'inclue pas les bisous que je sache ! (Mielleux)

Le jeune homme tenta de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau avec un air particulièrement coquin. Malgré cela, la jeune femme se recula légèrement en baissant les yeux. (Merlin que c'était dur de lui résister ! Elle savait que si elle le regardait, toutes ses bonnes résolutions voleraient en éclat.)

- Hermione. Je ne tiendrais pas deux semaines sans t'embrasser. J'ai attendu quatre mois au cas où tu ne le sais pas !

- Laisse moi un peu de temps.  
- Ok ! Comme tu veux.

Il la suivit jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre tout en pensant :

« Aujourd'hui je te l'accorde ma douce, mais bientôt tu ne résistera plus à mon charme. Foi de Malfoy !»

Un large sourire s'imprima sur son visage il se sentait parfaitement prêt à relever ce délicieux défi.

Dans la cuisine, Monsieur et Madame Granger tentaient de rassembler toutes les informations qu'ils avaient obtenu sans dire un seul mot. Mais lorsqu'elle raccrocha après avoir commandé une pizza, elle vit son mari avec un grand sourire, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle particulièrement inquiète.

- Au moins lui, il a du cran ! Il ne sursautera pas à chaque fois que je mettrais la tronçonneuse en marche !

Madame Granger était soulagée. En effet, elle appréciait Ron, mais en temps qu'ami pour sa fille. Certainement pas en tant qu'époux, surtout après toutes les questions qu'elle lui avait posé ce matin au sujet de l'amour.

- Il n'a pas hésité à lui sauver la vie au péril de la sienne. Surenchérit il. C'est un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut malgré son jeune âge, et il sera certainement beaucoup plus apte que ce rouquin à prendre soin de mon bébé. Si Hermy dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, c'est que c'est vrai. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus, en revanche, je m'inquiète beaucoup de sa situation actuelle et pour l'enfant qui va naître également...

L'homme avait dit tout cela d'un air songeur et son épouse ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Les Granger étaient tous rentrés chez eux, complètement outrés et non sans pestiférer envers cette écervelée qui les avait fait venir pour rien.

Dans sa petite enfance, Hermione avait été élevée avec Lucile, une de ses cousines. Elles avaient des « amies » en commun, mais en réalité, c'était Lucile qui attirait toutes les attentions. Hermione était dans le groupe sans réellement y être et devait faire face aux sarcasmes incessants sur son look ou encore son échec scolaire. Mais étrangement, Lucile avait toujours été jalouse d'Hermione pour on ne sait trop quelle raison. En effet, elle avait jubilé en apprenant sa situation avec Ronald Weasley

« ce mec est ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de mieux de toute façon !» avait-elle déclaré aux amies d'enfance de la sorcière.

« il est empoté et moche ! »

Et elles avaient toutes ris aux éclats.

Alors, la savoir avec un autre qui était visiblement prêt à beaucoup de choses pour elle... de toute façon, elle mentirait en racontant le mariage. Elle n'aura qu'à leur dire qu'elle s'était faite plaquée !

Pendant ce temps, la famille Weasley était arrivée au Terrier et le banquet se déroulait dans une ambiance particulièrement morne sur un fond de ragots. Le coeur brisé, Ron s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, immédiatement suivi par Harry et Ginny.

- Aller Ron ouvre ! S'il te plait.  
- Laissez moi tranquille.  
- C'est ridicule, il faudra bien que tu avales quelque chose pour reprendre des forces !

- Non, je vais me laisser mourir ici, tout seul, la vie ne vaut pas la peine...

A ces mots Harry sortit de ses gonds...

Il ne fallait pas pousser tout de même, c'était un coup dur, certes, mais Hermione n'était pas la seule fille sur terre. Il enfonça la porte sans difficulté et fit signe à Ginny de le suivre, refermant derrière elle.  
Ron pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, effondré sur son lit.

- Ne redit jamais ça, c'est un coup dure, c'est vrai, mais tu t'en relèveras.

- Qui est-ce Harry, tu le sais, j'en suis sure. Dis moi qui c'est.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit le bon moment... Remet toi un peu d'abord.

Ron se leva d'un bond et saisi Harry par le col, les yeux rouges de rage.

- Dis moi ! Ou bien...  
- Ou bien quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ! Vas-y si ça peut te soulager.

Ginny assistait à la scène, impuissante et effrayée de la réaction potentielle de son frère. Elle fut soulagée en voyant qu'il desserrait son emprise sur Harry, toujours aussi séduisant lorsqu'il avait une tâche à accomplir !.

- Dis le moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle s'est enfui comme ça et avec qui, je ne pourrais pas tracer un trait tant que je ne le saurais pas.

- Si tu veux. Promet moi seulement que lorsque tu sauras son nom, tu ne feras rien de stupide. De toute manière, je t'en empêcherais pour ton bien. C'est promis ?

Ron dut réfléchir un long moment. De toute façon, cela pouvait bien être n'importe qui, il recevrait un coup de poignard dans le dos. Alors aller lui casser la figure... A quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle ne lui reviendrait pas ! Ginny, elle, attendait, particulièrement avide.

- Promis.  
- Bon.

Harry saisit sa baguette.

- Je te préviens, si tu bouges ou si tu ne respectes pas ta promesse, je te lance un stupéfix... C'est bien compris Ron.

- Oui !

Il était agacé et inquiet à la foi. Cette question revenait en boucle dans sa tête : qui cela pouvait-il être pour que son meilleur ami le menace de la sorte... Et d'un coup, ce fut une illumination en lui :

- Non Harry ! Ne me dit pas que c'est Percy ?  
- Percy ? Mais pourquoi?  
- C'était le seul qui n'était pas au mariage !

Il avait été retenu par ses affaires et c'était le seul capable de la comprendre quand la jeune femme se mettait à parler de ses fichus bouquins.

- Non, c'est pas lui !  
- Celui qui est venu chercher Hermione au mariage c'est Malfoy.

Un silence de mort plomba l'atmosphère de la pièce.


	14. Installation

Harry s'était préparé à recevoir le déluge mais à la place, il obtenu un léger sourire de Ron

- C'est gentil Harry, d'essayer de me changer les idées, mais je n'en démords pas, je veux vraiment savoir qui était ce type...

Mais son meilleur ami ne disait plus rien et c'est Ginny qui réagit en premier

-Tu plaisantes, c'est impossible.

Harry fit non de la tête, mais visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre Ron.

- Je suis sure que c'est Erni, le préfet de Poufsouffle, il l'a aidé plusieurs fois à rattraper son retard des premiers dans les cours que nous n'avions pas pu lui prendre... c'est lui, c'est sure, il est plutôt beau gosse et intello comme elle !

- Ron ! Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? Elle est partie avec Drago Malefoy.

Ginny avait la bouche ouverte, et ne pouvait plus prononcer un seul mot. C'est en la voyant que son frère commença à percuter ! Après quelques longues secondes où le temps sembla s'être suspendu, son visage devint alors rouge sang, sa respiration saccadée, il contracta l'ensemble de ses muscles, et se leva d'un bond en courant vers la porte.

-Je vais le tuer !  
- Stupéfix !

Boom... Ron était allongé par terre.

-Aide moi Ginny, on va le mettre sur le lit pour qu'il puisse m'écouter convenablement.

- Tient, voilà des draps propres et une couette. Tu n'as qu'à faire ton lit pendant que je me change et après on ira manger un peu, je meurs de faim. (Fini-t-elle avec un large sourire).  
- Faire mon lit, oui bien sure, comment s'appelle votre elfe de maison ?  
- Très drôle ! Allez, dépêche toi, moi je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et elle sortie de la chambre.

Au bout d'une bonne demie-heure, Drago entendit frapper et invita la personne à rentrer.  
Hermione avait revêtu d'une tenue décontractée. Avec son petit ventre, elle ne pouvait plus mettre n'importe quoi et cela allait d'ailleurs commencer à poser problème. Elle ne trouva qu'un ensemble noir un peu vieux, mais assez ample pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

Cependant, cette couleur était pour Drago ce que le rouge était pour un taureau et il du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui foncer dessus.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la grande armoire de l'autre côté de la pièce et l'ouvrit pour sélectionner un certain nombre de vêtements. Elle les sortait et les posait sur le lit au fur et à mesure.

-Tient, ce sont les affaires de mon père, mais tu pourras peut-être trouver une ou deux choses qui t'iront.  
Drago ne répondit pas. Il la regardait, perdu dans ses pensées : Comment se retrouvait-il chez les Granger, une famille moldue par excellence en train de fantasmer sur la miss-je-sais-tout qui porte l'enfant de Weasmoche ?

« oh et puis zut, on s'en fout ! La vrai question est : pourquoi n'est-elle pas dans mes bras à cet instant ! »

Il tenta une manœuvre pour remédier à ce problème lorsque la jeune femme passa devant lui, finissant de déposer les dernières chemises sur le lit. Elle était dos à lui. Il la saisit donc par la taille, sans dire un mot et la serra contre lui. Hermione appuya sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux un instant, histoire de mieux profiter du frisson qui lui parcourait tout le corps. Il commença alors à la bercer lentement de gauche à droite en l'embrassant sur la joue. Baisés qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus de ses lèvres, l'incitant à la faire pivoter pour pourvoir l'embrasser pleinement, mais la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison, les coupant dans leur élan.

- C'est la pizza, à table.  
- J'vais devenir dingue moi à ce rythme ! Bougonna t'il.  
Hermione se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, l'incitant à la suivre et avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Il fit mine de vouloir un autre bisou, mais déjà, la jeune femme le narguait depuis le couloir.

- Juste un autre...

- Hum... ce soir, si t'es sage ! Avec la plus grande espièglerie dont elle pouvait faire preuve.  
-Oh toi, si je t'attrape...

Et ils coururent l'un à la poursuite de l'autre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, arrivant tout sourire devant les parents Granger, ce qui les força à reprendre un petit air sérieux, très peu réaliste il fallait l'avouer.

Les deux n'ayant rien dans l'estomac depuis le matin, la pizza partit en quelques secondes.

Le plan des vacances fut évoqué.

Hermione aurait dû être en Crête à l'heure qu'il était et ses parents avaient prévu de passer les fêtes en famille, dans leur maison de campagne. Ils convinrent tous les quatre que s'éloigner un peu d'ici ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.  
Hermione envoya alors un hibou à Rubière Clows pour lui indiquer l'adresse où se rendait Drago et le motif.

Un autre problème était à envisager : le jeune homme n'avait pas de bagages ! Et Hermione devait absolument changer sa garde robe vu que son ventre semblait prendre un centimètre par jour. Le départ fut donc fixé pour le mardi matin ce qui leur permettrait de s'installer avant de fêter Noël avec les cousins granger.

Le père d'Hermione fit tout de même remarquer que Drago n'était pas très à l'aise avec les coutumes moldues. Il était allé vers le frigo lorsqu'on lui avait indiqué le micro-onde pour faire réchauffer sa part de pizza. S'intégrer dans la famille ne s'avérerait donc pas évident pour lui.

A la fin du repas, les yeux de la gryffondore commençaient à se fermer et elle avait du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Va te coucher ma fille. C'était une journée riche en émotions, tu as besoin de repos.  
- Non papa, Drago et moi devons parler et...  
- Hermione, tu as entendu ton père ! Si tu es fatiguée, ça ne peut pas être bon pour l'enfant. Et puis nous aurons tout le temps pour parler maintenant.

Drago finit cette petite phrase lourde de sens par un grand sourire, faisant chavirer le coeur de la future maman.

- Si vous êtes deux contre moi alors. Je m'incline.  
Tout le monde mis la main à la patte pour débarrasser la table.

Drago se leva et fit passer quelques assiettes, mais visiblement, ça n'était pas son fort et la gryffondore se promit de le secouer un peu, mais demain !

Une fois le rangement fini, ils remontèrent en direction de leurs chambres

- Bonne nuit Drago, et n'hésite pas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. D'accord ?  
- Non, pas d'accord.

Hermione surprise par cette réponse ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, non sans une certaine inquiétude, l'expression hautaine de son invité.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Oui, tout à fait. Je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement sage à ce repas.

Et il pencha légèrement la tête en avant tout en la fixant à travers ses mèches blondes. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il esquissa un petit rictus qui pour une fois le rendait particulièrement irrésistible.

Hermione qui était si vive d'habitude mis un certain temps à faire le rapprochement avec leur conversation d'avant le repas

- C'est vrai, tu as le droit de m'embrasser ! Lui lança-t-elle un peu coquine et désinvolte.  
- Ouuuuu non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça jeune demoiselle. Je veux que ce soit toi qui m'embrasses.  
- Mais c'est la même chose...  
- Non, c'est toujours moi qui prend l'initiative alors là j'ai envie que ce soit toi.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà.  
Hermione avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête et elle prenait tout son temps pour s'approcher de lui. Merlin, son cœur ne résisterait pas. Elle était tellement belle quand elle lui souriait comme ça ! Il la vit faire un pas en avant, les mains derrière le dos et approcher son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Ferme tes yeux.

Le beau blond exécuta l'ordre tout juste murmuré. Il put ainsi constater que son cœur battait vite et fort, et désormais, il sentait le souffle de la Gryffondor sur ses lèvres. Sans réfléchir, il les avança, mais la traîtresse recula d'autant

- Te te te ! C'est moi qui t'embrasse alors tu patientes.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, le choixpeau s'était trompé, infligé une torture pareille est digne des serpentards ».

Elle prit alors le temps de contempler le visage qui s'offrait à elle, la finesse des ses traits et de ses lèvres était enivrante. Non seulement il était beau, mais il avait un charme fou. Elle ne put le faire languire plus longtemps et captura ses lèvres le plus doucement possible.

Ce petit bisou très sage les emmena tous deux dans un autre monde, dans un endroit où ils étaient seuls et où leurs cœurs pouvaient enfin se remettre de toutes les secousses des derniers mois.

Drago lui rendait doucement de petits mouvements de lèvres, sans aller plus loin, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer pour la sentir contre lui.

-Hum hum !

Un raclement de gorge fit brusquement reculer Hermione, comme si elle avait été prise en plein délit.

- Bonne nuit papa, bonne nuit Drago.

Et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre.  
Le beau blond sentit la colère monter envers l'homme se tenant face à lui dans le couloir. Comment avait-il osé interrompre un moment si délicieux. C'est comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur en le séparant d'Hermione. Il lui lança alors un regard lourd de sens.

- J'aime votre fille et je n'en ais pas honte.

Et il se retira dans la chambre d'amis, désespérant d'avoir à attendre le lendemain pour la revoir. Il avait tant à lui dire. Depuis leur arrivée ici, c'était à peine s'ils avaient pu avoir deux minutes, tout seuls.

Drago ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler le pyjama beaucoup trop grand qu'Hermione lui avait sortit. Il se contenta de se mettre à l'aise et de s'allonger sous les couvertures. Les deux mains derrière la tête, il fixait le plafond en se remémorant cette merveilleuse journée.

Qui aurait pu dire ce matin qu'il se sentirait si serin en se couchant.

Le jeune homme laissa alors ses pensées divaguer jusqu'à ce que Morphée ne lui tende les bras.

A dix heures du soir, ce fut l'extinction générale des lumières.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde et le sommeil ne tarda à pas à emporter toute la maisonnée. Ce n'est que le petit carillon dans la chambre d'Hermione qui la réveilla à Minuit.

« A chaque retour à la maison, c'est la même chose, se dit-elle, il va vraiment falloir que je le jette un jour ».  
Mais contrairement à d'habitude, le sommeil ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle se tournait et se retournait désespérément, essayant de chasser toutes ses pensées de son esprit.  
Mais rien à faire, l'expression de terreur sur le visage de Ron la hantait. Trop absorbée par relation naissante avec Drago, elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'y repenser et pourtant...

Comment allait-il ce soir ? Harry et les autres devaient probablement être avec lui. Savait-il qu'elle était partie avec Drago ? Et comment la famille Weasley allait-elle réagir ?

Jamais plus Hermione n'oserait retourner au Terrier. A cette pensée, son estomac se contracta. Elle avait tout gâché. Mais pourquoi ?

Alors que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, une seule réponse lui apparue avec force : pour Drago. Le serpentard avait fait preuve de courage pour la seconde fois en quelques mois. Oser interrompre la noce alors qu'un mois plus tôt elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... Elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable.  
A cet instant, Hermione ne tenait plus en place. Tant pis. Elle devait le voir. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se leva, enfila une petite veste et sortie de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Impossible de frapper, cela risquerait de réveiller ses parents. Elle se permis alors d'entrer et s'approcha doucement du lit.

Il dormait paisiblement, et elle resta quelques instants à le regarder avant de lui déposer un baisé sur les lèvres pour le réveiller en douceur. Mais les serpentards sont un peu comme des chats, toujours aux aguès, ils ne dorment que d'un oeil et elle fut surprise lorsque Drago la retint par la nuque d'une main histoire de prolonger cet instant.

Au Terrier, Ron était désormais allongé sur le lit et écoutait Harry lui expliquer comment Drago Malfoy avait sauvé les deux femmes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde et les évènements qui en avaient découlé, jusqu'au fameux « finite incantatem ».

Il resta là, à fixer le plafond, pleurant plus silencieusement, mais toujours autant.

- Harry, c'est grâce à Malfoy que je suis en vie alors ?  
- Oui Ginny, sans lui, je serais certainement mort en essayant de vous sauver toutes les deux également. Son action a permis d'effectuer un tournant dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Un grand blanc s'installa alors.

Ron était incapable de parler, de réagir.

Harry fixait Ginny intensément pour se persuader qu'elle était bien là, devant lui et qu'elle lui souriait. Il avait désespérément envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre lui, mais vis à vis de Ron, ça n'aurait pas été très respectueux de le faire. Sans avoir échangé un seul mot, Ginny le comprit totalement.

Le silence fut rompu par un sursaut de Ron qui réalisait avec effroi qu'il y avait pire encore que d'être planté devant l'autel :

-Mais alors, mon fils... Et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, les yeux chargés de larmes. Mon fils va être élevé par Malfoy. Non, Harry c'est impossible.

Ginny grimaça également, elle n'avait pas du tout envie que son neveu ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec le serpentard.

- Attend Ron, on n'en est pas là. Oui, elle est partie avec lui, mais je ne vois pas non plus un enfant dans les bras de Malefoy. Et puis tu en seras toujours le père, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors il va falloir...

« Fred ! Georges ! Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas écouter aux portes. Vous croyez que votre frère n'a pas assez souffert aujourd'hui ! »

Madame Weasley hurlait dans le couloir avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre et de rentrer.

-Ron, mon chéri. Tu devrais te changer et venir en bas. Tout le monde t'attend.  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état Madame Weasley.  
-Malefoy ! Malefoy va élever mon fils. Malefoy !

Ron ne prêtait aucune attention à sa mère, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et bredouillait tant bien que mal.  
Madame Weasley lança alors un regard affolé à Harry qui lui confirma l'information d'un hochement de tête. Même les jumeaux derrière elle ne pipaient plus un seul mot.

Cet instant résuma à peu près la réaction de tous les convives lorsqu'ils apprirent la rumeur.

Madame Weasley était anéantie, son petit fils allait être élevé par ce sorcier sans morale. Elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que la jeune femme qu'elle avait accueilli tant de fois, et qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, puisse avoir agit de la sorte.

Les hypothèses fusèrent de toute part : il lui a fait prendre un filtre d'amour.

Hermione a été enlevée et c'était un serpentard qui avait pris sa place avec du polynectar pour la cérémonie histoire d'humilier Ron...

Lorsque tous les invités furent enfin partis, toute la famille se resserra autour de Ron.

Etrangement, Harry aurait pensé devoir essuyer des reproches, mais même Ginny, la colère du moment passé, ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Tout le monde savait pourquoi Harry avait agit ainsi et de toute manière, le bouc émissaire de la soirée était Malefoy, suivi de très près par Hermione.


	15. Discussion nocturne

Merlin que ce baisé était doux. Hermione voulu s'allonger à côté de lui pour le sentir contre elle, mais le serpentard l'en empêcha.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas.  
- Mais c'était juste pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras, tu sais, comme lorsque l'on était enfermé dans les appartements de Rogue.

Drago lui sourit alors et le déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres.

- J'adorerais te serrer dans mes bras, mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas que ton père pense que je profite de la situation.  
Elle le regarda un peu incrédule. C'était bien Drago Malefoy qui lui disait ça ?  
- Oui, il faut toujours respecter son père. Le mien est une exception.

Marmonna-t-il avant de se lever et d'aller enfiler le pyjama trop large qu'il avait snobé la veille.

-Viens, comme nous n'arrivons pas à dormir tous les deux, on va descendre pour discuter.

Il lui tendit alors une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, encore un peu émue par la silhouette juste d'entre aperçu avant qu'il n'enfile cette tenue informe. Ils descendirent sans un bruit au salon et n'allumèrent qu'une petite veilleuse.

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient pétiller sous cet éclairage feutré et Drago voulut profiter de cet instant. Il s'assit dans le canapé et lui fit comprendre de venir à califourchon sur lui histoire de la câliner un peu en la serrant par ta taille.

Hermione se félicita de l'avoir rejoint. Dans ses bras, toutes ses angoisses disparaissaient comme par magie. Il était là pour elle, elle ne risquait rien et savait qu'il la défendrait coûte que coûte, elle n'était plus seule.  
Après de longs baisés, qu'ils n'interrompirent que pour se regarder dans les yeux en se souriant, Drago se décida enfin à entamer la conversation.

-Alors comme ça tu m'aimes !

Elle prit alors un petit air amusé, gardant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Comment ça je t'aime ?

- Je te cite, et il prit une petite voix pour l'imiter : « Papa ça suffit, j'ai fais mon choix et c'est Drago que j'aime ». Sans rien ajouter d'autre, histoire de voir sa réaction.

Hermione rougit, elle s'était emportée dans la discussion avec son père et se rappelait parfaitement avoir dit cela. Mais c'était un coup bas tout de même, de s'en servir « contre » elle, tout à fait digne d'un serpentard !

- Et toi, tu ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu à travers la porte « j'aime votre fille et je n'en ai pas honte ».

Le jeune homme esquissa un petit rictus, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur sa taille avant de lui déposer un nouveau petit bisou sur les lèvres.

- Je déteints déjà sur toi... Une ruse pour esquiver une question. Alors Miss gryffondor, où est passé ton courage légendaire.

- Et toi Malefoy ?

- Piquée au vif. C'est un coup bas de m'appeler par mon nom Mlle Granger. Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter comme en aparté... Je suis ravie que tu portes encore ce nom « Mademoiselle Granger » ! Et il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Dit, non pas que je suis contre, mais si tu m'embrasses toutes les deux secondes, on ne va pas bien avancer.

Elle voulut lui rendre son baisé mais il s'esquiva alors en guise de défi, avec un air hautain.

-Très bien, c'est comme tu veux, plus de bisous.

Montrant sa contrariété, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester et l'incita à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Plus confortable, il s'accouda sur le dossier du canapé pour reposer sa tête sur son bras et elle en fit de même. Les doigts de leurs mains jouaient ensembles. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils purent alors reprendre leur conversation.

- Tu crois vraiment que je serai venu te chercher dans cette église si ça n'était pas le cas ?  
- Ca aurait pu être un simple moyen de faire enrager Ron, dit-elle toujours aussi taquine.  
- Comment oses-tu ! Alors là, je suis vraiment vexé ! Il prit alors sa plus belle attitude de serpentard en détournant le regard.  
- Mais non, je plaisantais, Drago.

Mais rien, le serpentard attendait des excuses.

Hermione se pencha alors en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais il se recula !

- Hou non, ce serait trop facile.

Drago voulait qu'elle reconnaisse son acte de « bravoure » et était décidé à la faire languir.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle prit sa voix la plus mielleuse pour le lui murmurer.

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy

La gryffondore vit alors les yeux bleus revenir immédiatement sur elle. Le visage fixe, elle attendit sa réaction un peu fébrile et il mit un sacré temps selon elle à réagir.

Mais en réalité, Drago n'avait jamais entendu une si jolie phrase. La jeune femme résonnait dans son esprit encore et encore comme un doux échos. Il réalisait que d'autres filles le lui avaient déjà dit, mais il semblait l'entendre réellement pour la première fois. A cet instant, toutes ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclat et il lui prit les lèvres en la couchant doucement sous lui.

Hermione sentait un bras musclé dans son dos retenir sa descente et se laissait guider les yeux fermés. Il embrassait tellement bien que son coeur voulut sortir de sa poitrine. Bientôt, ils étaient allongés sur le canapé et la passion prenait le dessus. Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à maîtriser sa fougue, c'était un serpentard, il ne fallait pas l'oublier : il n'était pas si fort que ça !

Hermione sentit alors sa main gauche redescendre jusqu'à sa taille, se faufiler sous sa veste jusqu'à atteindre enfin sa peau, ce qui la fit se cambrer. Se léger mouvement freina net le jeune charmeur. Il recula son visage pour la regarder et voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas cet arrêt, se justifia :

- Même si j'aimerai Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas.

Et il se redressa en l'aidant également.

-Plus sérieusement maintenant, j'aimerais te parler de l'enfant.  
-...

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, vraiment pas.

- Si j'ai interrompu cette cérémonie, c'est que j'envisage notre relation sur le long terme... le très long terme. Poursuivit-il en lui écartant les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Qu'en est-il pour toi ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, à chacune de ses paroles, le poids qu'elle portait sur les épaules s'allégeait un peu plus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer son soulagement tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini son discours.

-Alors maintenant l'enfant. Je veux faire parti de sa vie et de son éducation si tu es d'accord.

Mais pas de réponse.

- Oui, ce que je t'avais dit il y a un mois n'était pas un coup de tête.

- Drago, tu sais, mon fils a déjà un père et oui, bien sure, j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de sa vie, mais tu comprends c'est...

- C'est encore trop tôt.

La future maman baissa le regard et affirma d'un petit oui.

-Je comprends, mais tu sais... il lui releva le menton d'un doigt et plongea son regard dans l'âme de la gryffondore avant de lui dire avec beaucoup de sérieux : Je t'aime Hermione Granger. Je t'aime et je veux faire partie de ta vie. Cet enfant sera le tien avant tout et ça n'est pas une question d'accepter la situation, c'est que je ne peux déjà plus vivre sans lui.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme se noyer progressivement dans les larmes, des larmes de joie. Elle réalisait que Drago avait perdu toute sa famille et qu'il voyait là, l'opportunité d'en fonder une nouvelle. Une famille avec elle et sont enfant.

- Je te laisserais le temps qu'il faudra.

Hermione se tenait le ventre, elle se sentait si bien, si choyée, si protégée qu'elle commençait à se détendre et sentait déjà le sommeil la rappeler.

- J'ai envie de dormir dans tes bras Drago. Je sais ce qu'a dit mon père, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- On a qu'à dormir là, sur le canapé. Ça ne sera pas trop inconfortable pour toi ?

Les yeux encore mouillés de larmes, la gryffondore fit non de la tête. Drago s'allongea alors sur le côté, et pu la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle en fit de même. Il tira le plaid protégeant le dossier sur eux en guise de drap et la serra contre lui, une main sur son ventre. La chaleur de la couverture de fortune et du corps de Drago réchauffèrent Hermione physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle souriait sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Drago Junior, c'est pas mal comme prénom ?

- Tu exagères ! Tait toi et dors.

Et elle ferma les yeux doucement, après avoir reçu un dernier bisou dans le cou, se blottissant contre lui, sereine.

Au petit matin, lorsque les Granger se levèrent, le chef de famille faillit hurler en les trouvant endormis dans cette position, mais sa femme l'en empêcha.

- Tu avais dit de ne pas dormir dans le même lit et ils t'ont écouté ! Viens, on va préparé le petit déjeuner et on les réveillera après.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que Drago ouvrit les yeux, humant la bonne odeur du café frais. Il avait une épaule toute endolorie et ne sentaient plus ses doigts de la main gauche. En effet il avait glissé son bras sous le cou d'Hermione et la circulation du sang avait été gênée. Il ne voulait pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller, mais la douleur devenait trop intense et il dû se résigner

- Hermione  
-...

-Hermione... mon coeur

A l'ouïe de ce petit mot la jeune femme daigna enfin bouger. Elle avait si bien dormi, mais où était-elle ? Et... qui la tenait dans ses bras

- Aller marmotte, il faut se lever.  
- Hum... Drago. Bonjour souffla-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, avant que Monsieur Granger ne fasse irruption dans le salon.

- Debout le déjeuner est prêt.  
- Papa... deux minutes.  
- Non Hermione, debout, nous avons un programme chargé aujourd'hui. Alors dépêche toi.

Elle sentit Drago qui la poussait pour se lever et s'exécuta. Elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé, la tête en avant histoire d'arranger un peu ses cheveux. Drago remit également ses mèches d'aplomb avant de se lever. Il mirent encore à peu près dix minutes à parcourir le chemin entre le salon et la cuisine, ralentis par un cocktail de bisous, câlins, espiègleries... et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Drago ne se résignait pas à la quitter des yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus enfin en y réfléchissant bien, si tout de même. Son caractère excessif et emporté s'exprimait aujourd'hui dans toute sa splendeur. Sur un terrain qu'il ne connaissait pas certes, mais le principe était le même. Lorsque le jeune homme haïssait Saint Potter, il le haïssait entièrement, toutes ses conversations avec les gros lourdos de Crabbe et Goyle ne tournaient qu'autour de lui.  
Pour Hermione, c'était pareil : il l'aimait et maintenant son monde à lui tournait autour d'elle.

Les jours qui suivirent furent relativement mouvementés.  
Le père d'Hermione ne supportait pas les démonstrations du serpentard envers sa fille, et visiblement ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à le faire enrager. Il respectait scrupuleusement ses règles certes, mais il avait toujours une manière de les détourner.

Par exemple, lorsque le chef de famille avait décrété

- Arrêtez de vous embrasser toutes les trente secondes.

Drago avait répondu sur un ton de défi

- Je vous l'accorde, trente secondes, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais je ne tiendrais pas plus d'une minute et c'est mon dernier mot !

C'était un ping pong perpétuel, où le jeune vert et argent semblait particulièrement à l'aise sous le regard amusé de la mère et de la gryffondore.

Hermione avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était bel et bien avec Drago Malfoy. Il était gentil, prévenant, attentionné et parfois très autoritaire lorsqu'il la forçait à se reposer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle tendresse.

Pourtant la rentrée scolaire, encore très loin, allait lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son sale caractère. Mais pour le moment, les préparatifs du petit voyage à la campagne se déroulaient bien.

Drago avait pu retirer de l'argent sur son compte à Gringotte grâce à un guichet annexe installé à l'arrière de la banque nationale de Londres, protégé par le même sort que le quai 9 ¾. Les deux jeunes gens avaient donc pu se refaire une garde robe avant de partir.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombre et l'arrivée dans une petite bourgade à l'est du pays ne changea pas spécialement Drago. Le manoir familial était lui même isolé et la tranquillité qui berçait le petit village ne lui était pas étrangère.

Au bout d'une petite heure, alors que tout le monde mis la main à la pâte pour dépoussiérer les lieux, la tante d'Hermione débarquait déjà en trombe. La rouge et or poussa Drago dans une pièce à côté de justesse et afficha un sourire niais à la soeur de sa mère.

- Bonjour Hermione  
- Ma tante  
- Alors finalement tu es revenue chez papa maman toute seule. C'était une bonne idée de réunir toute la famille pour nous montrer une fois de plus ta capacité à gâcher ta vie. Maintenant tu es toute seule et enceinte ! Bravo, tu avais trouvé un pigeon pour t'épouser et élever l'enfant et toi, tu laisses tout tomber. Il est bien parti dans cet enfant dans la vie avec une mère inconsciente.

Hermione sentit le loquet de la porte dans son dos se tourner, mais elle s'appuya dessus pour empêcher Drago de faire un esclandre.

- Comment faites-vous pour être si laxistes avec elle ? Rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa soeur.  
- Mêle toi de ce qu'il te regarde ma chère belle-soeur. Hermione est majeure, enfin bientôt se rattrapa-t-il, et elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie, elle a tout notre soutient.

La gryffondore faillit pouffer de rire en entendant Drago à travers la porte

- Prend ça dans les dents vieille peau !

Pour une fois qu'il était d'accord avec son père. Puis la tantine se radoucit en se tournant vers sa soeur, elle avait visiblement un service à lui demander !

- Nous avons un gros problème ! Et sans laisser répondre ses interlocuteurs, elle poursuivit sa tirade : nous devions faire l'anniversaire de Lucile ce soir à la maison, toutes ses copines vont arriver d'ici quelques heures et la chaudière est tombée en panne. Ne pourrait-on pas le faire chez vous ? Elle est en pleure et je n'ai pas d'autre solution.

Madame Granger ne sut pas comment esquiver la demande. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se défiler, mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu sais, nous venons d'arriver, le frigo est vide, et tout n'est pas encore rangé...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison j'amène tout et je vous aide pour la poussière. C'est tellement important de fêter ses 18 ans...

Ne pouvant plus rien rétorquer, Madame Granger acquiesça, au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui avait l'habitude des anniversaires de Lucile : moqueries et humiliations seraient au programme.


	16. Bon anniversaire Lucile

Lorsque la tantine eut enfin tourné les talons, Hermione laissa ressortir Drago et dû faire face à un regard assassin.

- Pourquoi tu la laisses te traiter de la sorte ?  
- Mais c'est rien, elle ne vaut pas la peine que je gaspille mon énergie pour elle de toute façon.  
- Je te préviens, ce soir, je ne la laisserais pas faire.

A ce moment, madame Granger intervint

- Excuses moi Drago, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de... enfin tu sais, tu risquerais de trahir tes origines...

Monsieur Granger interrompit sa femme pour lui expliquer la situation plus clairement

- En d'autres termes, nous préférerions que tu restes dans ta chambre ce soir. Nous t'y installerons la télévision pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies et tu auras un plateau repas, mais mieux vaut éviter les vagues ce soir.

C'était un comble ça ! Malefoy mit au placard pour ses origines... On aurait tout entendu. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Hermione, il la vit acquiescer de la tête.

- Je viendrais te rejoindre très vite Drago. C'est promis. Je prétexterais un mal de tête et je te tiendrais compagnie.

A l'ouïe de cette phrase, le père d'Hermione la fusilla du regard, mais il ne pouvait honnêtement pas le cloisonner dans sa chambre et lui interdire des visites en plus. Il aurait donc une excuse pour rester un moment seul avec elle en toute « légalité ». Un rictus de satisfaction s'afficha alors sur son visage et il accepta le deal, non sans fixer Monsieur Granger droit dans les yeux sous le regard plein de reproche d'Hermione. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça !

- J'ai besoin de sortir quelques minutes, si je dois rester enfermé, dit-il, il me faut prendre un peu l'air avant.  
- Bon très bien, mais ne t'éloigne pas. C'est un petit village ici et les étrangers sont très vite repérés.

Drago rassura son beau père et embrassa Hermione en lui promettant de ne pas trainer puis se faufila rapidement. Depuis son incarcération à Poudlard, il avait du mal à rester à l'intérieur sans éprouver une certaine angoisse.

La maison de campagne des Granger était située un peu à l'écart du bourg, mais il voyait les derniers magasins (visiblement très peu nombreux) baisser petit à petit leurs rideaux. Il repéra un banc et s'assit quelques instants malgré le froid pour profiter de l'air frais. Les derniers badauds accélérèrent le pas pour rentrer chez eux et une silhouette se hâtait dans sa direction.

Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de son âge environ, plutôt jolie et avec un certain nombre de paquets qu'elle semblait traîner sans trop de difficulté. Elle passa devant lui d'abord sans le regarder puis, s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et revint sur ses pas.

-Salut ! Tu es nouveau ici ?  
- salut.

Drago ne pouvait faire mine de l'ignorer vu qu'ils étaient seuls...

- Tu sais il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes dans le coin et je les connais tous. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Non.

-Hou ! Timide le petit… Je m'appelle Lucile. Je fête mes dix-huit ans ce soir et j'ai invité pleins de monde. Tu peux venir si tu veux, comme ça tu te feras quelques amis. C'est chez les Granger, tu vois, la maison un peu plus loin là-bas.

Drago compris qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse cousine d'Hermione et ne voulut pas faire de vague. Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait comme s'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je verrais.  
- Non, tu viendras... Je n'ai pas de cavalier attitré... Je m'occuperais mieux de toi comme ça. 19H, ne soit pas en retard ! Et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer sa course.

Drago détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres de cette manière. Il se leva et partit dans la direction opposée pour faire un petit tour et revint une demie heure plus tard au domicile des Granger.

La tantine était déjà là et donnait des directives dans tous les sens devant une Hermione qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se faufila à l'étage sans attirer l'attention et se cloîtra dans sa chambre. Un petit sandwich l'attendait, accompagné d'un peu de cola (boisson qu'il avait découvert depuis son insertion dans le monde moldu et dont il raffolait) ainsi qu'un mot de la future maman.

Drago,  
Désolée pour cette soirée. Mais je viens te voir dès que je le peux. Sur la chaîne numéro un, tu as un de mes films préféré qui passe : le nom de la rose... regarde le, je suis certaine que tu passeras un bon moment.  
Hermione.

Drago alluma la télévision. Il maîtrisait de plus en plus le maniement de la télécommande et se surprenait à aimer végéter devant cette boite à image. Le procédé était simpliste il fallait le dire et les images seulement en deux dimensions, mais bon, le temps passerait plus vite ainsi.  
Au bout d'une heure, il entendit les premiers invités arriver et la voix stridente de la tantine redoublait d'intensité. Elle tenait à tout ce que soit parfait pour sa chère progéniture. Le film ne commencerait que dans une heure et le jeune homme s'ennuyait fortement de sa bien aimée.

Le serpentard quitta sa chambre quelques instants pour aller à la salle d'eau et, alors qu'il revint, il fut arrêté net dans sa progression par les voix venant de l'étage en dessous. Malgré la musique, il discernait parfaitement le contenu de la conversation et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Il reconnut d'abord la voix de Lucile :

- Cette gourde d'Hermione s'est fait plantée devant l'autel comme ça ! La pauvre, elle qui attend un enfant. Décidément, elle n'arrivera jamais à retenir un homme celle là.

- Oui c'est sure Lucile. Drago ne connaissait pas cette voix par contre. C'est déjà beau qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un, mais je m'étonnais aussi qu'il veuille l'épouser. Le pauvre, il devait vouloir assumer ses responsabilités, mais de là à aller si loin...  
-On m'a dit qu'elle avait couché avec le futur père lors du mariage de son frère. Il devait être bourré et il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.  
- Chute... Elle arrive  
- Alors Hermione, tu te remets un peu ? Pas trop fatiguée avec cette grossesse ?

Drago sera les poings en entendant ça et ses yeux se plissèrent de rage. Il ne pouvait pas rester en dehors. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser insulter celle qu'il aimait de la sorte. Personne ne devait mépriser sa famille, personne.

Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Sa famille... après le meurtre de sa mère, il s'était cru seul au monde, mais depuis sa relation avec la rouge et or, tout ceci était bien loin. Il avait de nouveau une famille : Hermione et l'enfant et il ferait tout pour les défendre. Ni une ni deux, il retourna à sa chambre, s'arrangea un peu, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta du premier étage pour aller sonner à la porte d'entrée.

- J'y vais !  
- Non laisse Hermione, c'est ma soirée, je vais ouvrir.

Et Lucile se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de réagir. Vexée, cette dernière partit en cuisine pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage devant ses anciennes « amies » d'enfance.

- Ha ! Te voilà. J'ai eu peur que tu ne puisses pas venir. Entre je t'en prie.

Drago pris son air le plus charmeur et lui sourit en passant l'entrée comme si de rien était. Lucile l'attrapa par le bras et le dirigea vers ses amies.

- Voilà, c'est le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure, vous savez, je vous en ai parlé.

Il vit alors les regards de toutes ces bécasses se tournaient vers lui avec des visages enjôleurs .

- Mais quel est ton nom déjà, je ne l'ai pas retenu.  
- Drago, pour vous servir mesdemoiselles et le serpentard fit un clin d'oeil histoire de les charmer un peu plus, ce qui fonctionna parfaitement, vu les gloussements qu'il pu entendre.

- Bien Drago moi c'est Lucile comme tu le sais déjà, voici Alice, Bérengère et Angelica. Drago est nouveau dans le coin et je pense... tient Hermione vient, je vais te présenter à mon invité.

Hermione rougit de colère en apercevant le jeune homme déployait tout son charme au milieu des moldues. Lucile se pencha à son oreille pour lui préciser

- C'est ma cousine, elle est un peu timide et godiche, mais elle soit gentil avec elle, elle est un peu perturbée.  
- Ho pas de problème ! Lui répondit-il avec un large sourire qui fit craquer l'assistance.

- Hermione voici Drago. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure et je l'ai invité.

Hermione resta sans voix, elle aurait voulu le fusiller sur place si cela avait été possible, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

- On se connait déjà.

Il se dégagea alors de l'emprise du pot de colle, s'avança vers Hermione sans vaciller et lui donna un baisé passionné devant toute l'assemblée.

- Je ne tenais plus sans toi ma douce. 

Et il se mit dans son dos en la prenant dans ses bras pour profiter des mines déconfites des quatre jeunes femmes. A cette instant, il était difficile de dire qui était la plus rouge du lot, Hermione parce qu'elle ne savait plus où se mettre et en voulait à Drago de l'avoir mise devant le fait accompli ou bien Lucile qui venait de comprendre que le beau blond et l'homme cagoulé de la cérémonie ne faisait qu'un.

Un blanc s'installa alors.

Hermione se tourna vers le manipulateur en lui lançant un regard qu'il aurait pu interpréter comme « ça se payera », mais il n'en fit aucun cas, bien trop content de lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Au bout de quelques secondes Bérengère arriva enfin à bégayer

- Vous... vous... vous connaissez ?

Hermione était trop confuse entre la colère et la gêne pour répondre alors c'est Drago qui prit la parole.

- Oui, évidemment. Hermione et Lucile ne vous ont pas raconté le mariage ?

Les trois amies firent non de la tête et Lucile s'empressa de reprendre la parole

- Ca n'est pas la peine, il n'a pas lieu de toute façon.  
- Oh mais pourtant, il a été très important pour nous la coupa Drago, s'attirant les foudres du regard de la jeune moldue.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

La voix de la tantine résonnait dans toute la maison en apercevant Hermione dans les bras du serpentard. Ce cri rameuta les foules et bientôt tous les invités ainsi que les parents d'Hermione regardaient dans leur direction.  
Hermione était rouge cerise et se blottit par réflexe dans les bras de Drago qui sera son étreinte pour la rassurer. Ravi de faire l'attraction de la soirée, le vert et argent aurait brandit fièrement ses couleurs s'il l'avait pu. Il se contenta de répondre avec fierté

- Bonsoir! J'expliquais aux amies de votre fille comment Hermione et moi nous sommes rencontrés. 

La tantine bredouilla quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre, les yeux exorbités. Elle intégrait qui il était de la même manière que sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas le moment jeune homme lui lança avec fermeté le père d'Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ! Je veux savoir moi... une voix dans le fond de la salle avait pris le dessus.

C'était Alexis, le seul qui avait jamais pris la défense d'Hermione et qui l'avait toujours apprécié. Pour une fois, il se délectait de voir la mine déconfite de Lucile et voulait la mettre mal à l'aise. Ravi de cette intervention, Drago ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre son discours.

- Alors dans notre école, Hermione est de très loin la fille la plus convoitée. De ce fait, tous les garçons lui tournent autour. Elle a résisté à mes avances un certain temps et devait en épouser un autre.

Il ne voulait pas trop dévaloriser Ron pour montrer que gagner le coeur de la jeune femme n'avait pas été facile.

-Mais heureusement, je suis arrivé à la faire revenir sur sa décision. La belle a lutté jusqu'au bout et j'ai du venir la chercher en pleine cérémonie de mariage pour la convaincre de rester avec moi. Il finit sa tirade en lui déposant un baisé sur la joue.

Lucile était déconfite, et aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de sourie lorsque ses trois amis la regardèrent d'un air accusateur avant que Bérengère n'ajoute :

- Mais tu nous avais dit que c'était le futur mari qui l'avait planté devant l'autel...  
- Certainement pas ! La coupa Drago. Le pauvre doit encore être à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à l'heure qu'il est. Il l'aimait... D'ailleurs on ne peut pas le lui reprocher, elle est si... merveilleuse.

Hermione se plaqua la main sur le front exaspérée par cette comédie sur-jouée à laquelle se livrait le serpentard. Il prenait un malin plaisir à humilier Lucile et elle reconnaissait là le Malefoy des premières années à Poudlard, ce qu'elle détestait. Même si, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait toujours rêvé de rabattre le caquet de sa cousine et qu'elle était plutôt fière que se soit Drago qui prenne sa défense. Pour une fois, elle comprenait Pansy qui ricanait tout le temps lorsque le vert et argent s'en prenait aux autres : il était si sur de lui que s'en était rassurant. La jeune femme n'aimait pas ce comportement et ne supportait pas que l'on se moque de quelqu'un, mais là, il fallait avouer que sa cousine le méritait et qui plus est, Drago ne disait que la vérité !

- Bon Drago, je crois que c'est assez tout le monde a compris là ! Lui lança-t-elle avec exaspération.

Les murmures allaient bon train et la musique repris sous les ordres de la mère de Lucile. Monsieur Granger ne bougeait pas, il souriait même, ravi de l'aplomb de son futur gendre et de la façon dont il défendait sa fille.

Dans le petit cercle d'amis, les regards envers Hermione changèrent subitement. Angeliqua lui sourit avant de lui poser gentiment quelques questions, rapidement suivie par Alice et Bérengère :

- Et pour l'enfant... Hermione ne m'en veut pas de te poser cette question, mais il est de qui.  
- Il est de Ron, celui que je devais épouser, mais Drago... elle ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase...  
- Je serais son père de coeur à défaut d'être son père de sang, ça te va formulé comme ça dit-il en regardant la future maman de côté.  
- Oui ça me va et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser, baisé qu'il lui rendit amoureusement sous les « ho »... de certaines convives.

La fête reprit de plus belle. Lucile, furieuse, semblait bouder dans un coin mais, à l'exception d'Alice, personne ne lui accordait de l'attention.

Alexis vint serrer la main de Drago en le félicitant pour son choix et celui-ci lui retourna un léger sourire jusqu'à ce que le moldu n'embrasse Hermione sur la joue pour la féliciter à son tour. A ce moment là le serpentard lança un regard assassin à celui qui pouvait potentiellement être un rival et ne lâcha plus Hermione d'une semelle. Il réalisait que le monde était rempli d'hommes et que tous pouvaient la lui enlever...

C'était complètement ridicule, mais un vent de panique l'emporta jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme plantée sur son épaule ne l'entraîne dans la cuisine.

Hermione voulut le suivre mais son père lui ordonna de tenir compagnie à ses convives sur un ton sans appel. A l'écart du groupe, Drago voulut commencer à se justifier sans même attendre l'inquisition déferler.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser insulter Hermione de la sorte. Elle mérite d'être soutenue et ces bécasses n'ont que ce qu'elles méritent. Je ne pouvais pas rester en haut et les entendre la discréditer sans rien faire. C'est plus fort que moi et si ce sont des excuses que vous attendez et bien vous n'en aurez pas, c'est hors de question. Je ne regrette pas de prendre soin d'elle et si c'était à refaire je le referais !

Il finit son discours la tête haute, le regard décidé et les bras croisés sur le ventre pour montrer sa détermination.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ?  
- Oui   
-Alors bienvenue dans la famille.

Et le père d'Hermione lui tendit la main.

Drago sentit une enclume lui tomber sur la tête. Il s'était attendu à tout mais pas à ça. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui restait la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Aller... Ne te faits pas prier.

Monsieur Granger lui prit la main et la lui serra énergiquement.

- Merci d'avoir soutenu ma fille. Je sais qu'elle peut compter sur toi pour la défendre et t'occuper d'elle. Aller, retourne la rejoindre.

Complètement déphasé, Drago se dirigea vers le salon, mais avant qu'il ne rouvre la porte, son beau-père lui lança une dernière requête.

- Demain je dois couper tout un tas de bois pour la cheminée. J'aurais besoin de toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Le serpentard se retourna, le visage encore perplexe

- Comptez sur moi.

Drago repartit dans le salon pour retrouver une Hermione en pleine discussion avec son ami Alexis. Ce qui n'était pas du tout de son goût.


	17. Qui estu ?

Devant la complicité flagrante existante entre les deux amis, Drago sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir et la vision du moldu caressant l'épaule de la gryffondore ne l'aida pas à se calmer.

- Ca va je ne vous dérange pas. Cracha-t-il à l'attention d'Alexis.

Le garçon se recula, un peu surpris, et regarda Hermione qui foudroyait déjà Drago du regard. Elle passa outre mais dû tout de même faire preuve d'un certain self-contrôle pour y arriver.

- Mon père te voulait quoi ?  
- Il voulait me souhaiter bienvenue dans la famille, mais visiblement, c'est à toi qu'il aurait dû le faire. Il avait aboyé cette phrase et désigné celui qu'il pensait être son rival de la tête.

Hermione se tourna vers Alexis et pris la voix la plus douce qu'elle pu pour s'excuser et tira Drago jusqu'à l'étage. Une fois dans sa chambre à lui, elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Le serpentard s'aperçut alors que son regard le plus noir n'était rien à compter de celui auquel il faisait face.

- Pour qui tu te prends ! Lui hurla-t-elle.  
- Dis donc, c'est plutôt à moi de te faire des reproches. Je te sauve la mise devant tes pseudos amis et toi, tu fricotes avec cet Alexis.

Il fit un grand geste pour montrer la porte et avait prononcé ce nom avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Comment ça, je « fricote » avec lui ? Je lui parlais Drago c'est tout !  
- Ca ne ressemblait pas à une discussion mais plutôt à un plan drague.  
Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux criait le plus !  
- Non mais ça ne va pas bien toi ! Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer années cinquante. Je lui parlais c'est tout. Tu es paranoïaque.  
- Ah oui ! Je suis paranoïaque moi ! Et sa main sur ton épaule ?  
- Il me félicitait d'être avec toi et pour l'enfant Drago... Oh et puis tu m'énerves, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord pour parler avec qui je veux. C'est quand même dingue ça.  
- Ah ouais ! C'est comme ça ?

Elle lui cria de tous ses poumons

- Oui, c'est comme ça !

Et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle fonça vers la sortie, le bousculant au passage et retourna en bas avec les convives.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes...

- Ne t'en fais pas Alexis, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Drago est une vraie fouine quand il s'y met.  
La fête avait repris tranquillement.

Hermione était ravie que personne n'ait entendu ses hurlements grâce à la musique. Elle avait prétendue que Drago était fatigué et qu'il s'était couché. Lucile ne lui adressait plus la parole et commençait à draguer un peu tous les garçons présents ce qui avait l'air de fonctionner relativement bien.

En revanche, le sourire de la gryffondore s'était effacé. Sentant la fatigue l'accabler, elle s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et partit se reposer dans sa chambre.  
Au même moment, Drago ruminait sa rage. En temps normal, il serait immédiatement descendu et aurait dragué tout ce qui bougeait histoire de se venger, mais une petite voix intérieure l'en avait empêché. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'écoutait d'ailleurs.

Peut-être avait-il mûrit. Il s'était dit que faire bisquer Hermione dans son état n'était vraiment pas intelligent et il avait préféré se cloîtrer à l'étage pour ne pas commettre d'impaire. Seul le bruit de la porte de la chambre de sa voisine l'apaisa.

La rouge et or était de nouveau seul et il ne risquait plus rien.

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveillé en sursaut par un frappement à la porte. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita pour ouvrir, persuadé que c'était Hermione qui venait s'excuser, mais visiblement, Hermione avait bien changée...

- Prêt ?

Le jeune homme, les yeux encore gonflés par la mauvaise nuit qu'il venait de passer se tourna vers le réveil et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était que 7h30 du matin.

- Aller, on va prendre le café et au travail, si tu es toujours partant.

- J'arrive.

Drago referma la porte au nez de Monsieur Granger et se changea pour travailler correctement.

Couper du bois, non mais, on n'avait pas idée franchement.  
Dès que son père serait hors d'état de nuire, il affecterait un certain nombre d'elfes pour cette famille... En attendant, il se sentait obligé de retrousser ses manches histoire de payer un peu sa pension ici.

Le moment du café fut très silencieux.

Drago ruminait sa colère, sans même savoir pourquoi il se trouvait dans un état pareil. Quant à Monsieur Granger, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les yeux de sa fille hier soir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler de leurs histoires.

La dure journée de travail commença péniblement. Drago regarda avec dégoût la hache qu'on lui tendait et laissa tomber son bras en la prenant, surpris par le poid du fer.

- Tient, mets ces gants, ça te protégera les mains.

Mais pour qui le prenait-il, Drago Malefoy était un homme, un vrai, il n'avait pas besoin de gants pour se protéger les mains. Il leva le menton d'un air suffisant et secoua la tête en signe de refus.

- C'est comme tu veux. Bon, tu vois le tas de souches là-bas ? Eh bien il faut qu'il soit coupé avant midi.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là moi..."

Les deux hommes commencèrent leur dur labeur en silence. Aucun d'eux ne décrochant le moindre mot.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago découvrit qu'il avait là un excellent moyen de se défouler et y mit une énergie folle, impressionnant son collègue. Il visualisait tantôt la tête d'Alexis, tantôt celle de son père ou encore celle de Pansy.  
Hermione avait également tourné un certain temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Elle se réveilla au bruit des coups de hache à l'extérieur. Pour une fois, elle avait un petit goût amer au fond de la gorge et détestait cette sensation. Immédiatement, elle se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta légèrement le rideau pour voir son père en plein travail.

Malgré les évènements de la veille, la gryffondore ne put réfréner un large sourire en voyant Drago en plein travail. Il était en tenue décontractée et mettait toute son ardeur à frapper les pauvres bouts de bois qui volaient en éclat. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avec envie, son serpentard était terriblement séduisant en bûcheron rebelle. A cet instant, Hermione voulait courir dans le jardin et lui sauter au cou, mais elle ne pouvait lui pardonner les évènements de la veille.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme avait beau analysé la situation, elle était incapable de comprendre sa réaction. Il faudrait vraiment avoir une discussion avec lui... Si à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à un autre homme il s'indignait de la sorte, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle mit une main sur son ventre maintenant bien arrondi et parla à son bébé  
"Tu vois mon ange, ton père n'est qu'une tête de mule, mais on va s'arranger avec. Fais moi confiance, on va lui faire oublier ses mauvaises manières !"

La futur maman se doucha, s'habilla et descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Même contrariée, elle ne pouvait se permettre de sauter un repas pour l'enfant. Sa mère était dans la cuisine et préparait quelques gâteaux... Elle l'embrassa et s'assit sagement.

- Un soucis ma fille ?  
- Non !  
- Hermione... Dit-elle d'une voix très douce, ne me ment pas. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

La mère et la fille avaient toujours été très proches et il fallait avouer qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

- Drago m'a fait une crise de jalousie hier, juste parce que je parlais avec Alexis, tu te rends compte ! Mais pour qui il se prend...  
- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le défendre quand même, on n'est plus au siècle dernier avec l'épouse sage et obéissante qui ne sort pas de la maison ! Je parle à qui je veux, quand je veux !

- Mais non ma puce, ça n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais comprend le ! Le bébé et toi êtes sa seule famille désormais. Jusqu'à présent vous avez été dans une sorte de cocon, sans trop de contact avec l'extérieur. iIl m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez passionné et emporté... Laisse lui un peu de temps.  
- Moi, je ne lui trouve pas d'excuse ! C'est un comportement typique de serpentard ça !

Madame Granger ne put réfréner un sourire.

- Et alors, tu savais qui il était en tombant amoureuse de lui non ? Parce que tu es amoureuse Hermione, tu en es rayonnante.

Hermione sourit à sa mère. Evidement qu'elle aimait Drago Malefoy, comme jamais elle n'avait aimé personne.

A l'extérieur, Monsieur Granger commençait à fatiguer.

- Bon pause !

Mais Drago continuait de frapper violemment sur ses rondins de bois...

- Hé oh ! Ils ne vont pas s'envoler. Vient t'asseoir deux minutes.

Le jeune homme frappa une dernière fois et accepta un repos bien mérité ainsi que le bout de pain avec du fromage que lui tendait son beau-père.

- Tient, un bon fromage de chez nous, c'est pas pour les mauviettes.

Rien qu'à l'odeur, Drago sentit son estomac se retourner, mais le terme de "mauviette" l'obligea à le manger. Il avait toujours à coeur de prouver que rien ne l'effrayait... Pas même un fromage dégoûtant.

- Tu m'as l'air un peu énervé.

Drago leva la tête, surpris par cette question. Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec lui quand même.

- Un souci avec Hermione ?

Le père d'Hermione n'eut en réponse qu'un hochement de tête, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Là, M Granger obtint enfin l'attention du serpentard. C'était étrange, sans même savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il accusait sa propre fille...

- Elle se laissait draguer par un autre. Cet Alexis...  
- Stupide.  
- Oui, c'est certain après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle hier elle me...  
- Non, c'est toi qui est stupide.  
Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pain.  
- Je ne vous permets pas...  
- Ecoute, le coupa-t-il directement, Alexis est un ami d'enfance d'Hermione, le seul avec qui elle se soit jamais entendu et également le seul qui ne l'ait jamais jugé. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont deux ans, je crois. Et puis il faudra t'y faire. Hermione va parler avec d'autres hommes, tu n'y peux rien. Mais sache qu'elle t'aime. Ma femme et moi ne l'avons jamais vu aussi heureuse, alors excuse toi et l'affaire sera réglée.

- Comment ça m'excuser ? C'est hors de question !  
- Stupide.  
- Non mais arrêtez avec ça.  
- Ecoute, avec les femmes, c'est simple ! Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot. Si tu veux quelque chose d'elles, excuse toi... ça ne te coûte rien et au moins tu as la paix.

Cet argument obligea Malefoy à décrocher un sourire. Il fini sa portion tranquillement et reprit le travail avec acharnement, non sans avoir demandé les gants !

- On mange dans 30 minutes. Allez vous laver !  
- Oui chérie.  
- Je t'ais fais ton plat préféré... dépêchez vous.

Monsieur Granger se tourna alors vers Drago :

- Tu vois, c'est très simple : "oui chérie", "bien chérie", "merci chérie" et mon préféré "tu as tout à fait raison chérie"... et tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux !

Drago sourit, mais il refusait de se prêter à une telle mascarade. Non mais franchement, il n'était pas un toutou que l'on dressait. Il voulait mieux pour son couple avec Hermione...

Il fila donc sous la douche, complètement exténué, le dos et les mains en compote. En enlevant ses gants, il s'aperçut qu'il avait des ampoules et deux avaient saigné.

En passant dans le couloir devant la salle de Bain, Hermione l'entendit inspirer entre ses dents... elle se décida à frapper à la porte.

- Malefoy ça va ?  
- Oui Granger. Mais vous n'avez pas de potion cicatrisante chez vous ?  
- Laisse moi entrer.

Hermione entendit le bruit du verrou qui se déloquait et poussa timidement la porte. Drago était en jean, devant la glace et les cheveux encore mouillés. Il grattait les petites peaux sur ses mains en grimaçant.

- Pauvre bichon... Tu avais fait moins de chichi en ayant pris deux coups de couteau dans le ventre et la cuisse.  
- Ah ça va...

Elle se renfrogna, ouvrit l'armoire de toilette et lui jeta la boite de pansements avec le désinfectant dans le lavabo.

- Tiens ! Avec ça tu pourras désinfecter la plaie et éviter que ça ne saigne.

Drago attrapa les affaires et commença à lire les instructions sur la boîte. Exaspérée, Hermione la lui reprit des mains.

- Tends ta main.

Il la regarda avec une petite lueur de remerciement et s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Elle prit un coton et versa de l'alcool à 90° dessus qu'elle lui appliqua sur les plaies sans ménagement.

- Aie !!! Il avait retiré sa main brutalement et la secouait un peu dans tous les sens.

- Arrête de faire ta douillette et donne ta main.

Outré par ce qualificatif, il lui tendit courageusement les blessures sur lesquelles elle souffla légèrement. Il était vrai que la douleur s'apaisa un peu. Le visage penché sur ses doigts, Hermione leva les yeux toujours en soufflant pour regarder celui qu'elle aimait. Il ne put résister une seconde de plus à ce regard si merveilleux et la tira à lui pour l'embrasser et enfin la sentir contre lui. Elle voulut résister un instant mais relativement tendrement. Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de protester le moins du monde.

- Excuse moi.

Et un très long baiser suivi ces deux petits mots si lourds de sens.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos nu et encore un peu perlé de gouttes d'eau.

- Drago, j'ais pas compris ta réaction. On discutait juste... Tu ne peux pas m'interdire de parler à d'autres hommes.

- Je sais ma belle, mais quand j'ai vu sa main sur ton épaule, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour...

Il marqua une petite pause, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour aller au fond des choses... Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la fatigue et le fait d'avoir évacuer sa rage dans le travail physique...

- Je n'ai plus que toi et l'enfant Hermione. J'ai... J'ai peur de vous perdre ça me ronge les entrailles. Tout est trop beau, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Touchée en plein coeur.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas Drago Malefoy...

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.


	18. Verdict

Le reste des vacances se passa assez tranquillement. Les deux amoureux s'étaient parfaitement réconciliés, dans les règles de l'art même, dirons nous, et ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle. Alexis était revenu s'excuser. Pourquoi ? il ne le savait pas, mais il l'avait fait quand même. Drago le jugea assez sévèrement d'ailleurs pour cet acte qu'il trouvait lâche, mais saisit sa chance, au moins lui n'aurait pas à le faire.

Lucile n'avait pas osé pointer le bout de son nez, tout comme sa mère, ne voulant pas être confrontées à nouveau au serpentard, ce qui ravit Monsieur Granger. Dans le petit village, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la grossesse de "l'enfant du pays". Drago commençait un peu à cerner ce qu'avait pu être l'enfance d'Hermione. Il l'avait toujours rejetée du monde des sorciers car elle n'était pas de sang pur, mais sans se douter alors que son propre village la rejetait car elle était "étrange".

Ils aimaient désormais se promener à longueur de temps, main dans la main, au grand jour. Drago était fier d'être aux côtés d'une si jolie jeune fille, resplendissante de par sa grossesse. Le moment qu'il appréciait le plus était certainement le début d'après midi. Ils s'installaient tous les deux sous la véranda, bien au chaud. Lui s'asseyait sur le banc d'intérieur, rapprochait la table pour poser son café et Hermione, toujours un peu fatiguée s'allongeait, la tête sur ses genoux pour dormir. Il lui caressait le ventre et parlait à l'enfant. S'il n'était pas le véritable père, il tenait absolument à ce que le bébé entende et reconnaisse sa voix.

"Bon, fils, tu vas entrer dans la lignée des Malefoy. Ça implique un certain nombre de choses. Déjà, tu va être riche et influent, ça n'est pas négligeable. Mais surtout, tu auras toutes les filles que tu désires. C'est vrai que tu n'auras pas le gêne pour te rendre irrésistible comme moi, mais je te donnerais toutes les astuces pour les faire craquer. Regarde ta mère, elle n'a pas pu résister et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné au départ."

Dans ces cas là, Hermione faisait semblant de dormir, mais elle avait bien du mal à retenir ses fous rire. Elle aimait lorsqu'il glissait ses doigts lentement dans ses cheveux. Ce geste tendre lui donnait des frissons jusqu'en bas de la colonne vertébrale. Pour Drago, ces petits instants fugaces de plaisir étaient indispensables.

L'autre moment de bonheur intense fut celui de la visite chez le médecin et de la première échographie. Les Granger laissèrent les deux futurs parents profiter de ce moment seuls. Drago, qui n'était pas du tout familiarisé avec la médecine moldue, fut abasourdi d'entendre les battements du cœur de l'enfant, et encore plus de le voir sur l'écran... Il écarquilla grand les yeux en montrant une forme sur le moniteur et s'écriant "c'est bien un garçon, y'a pas de doute !" mais le gynécologue avant répondu entre deux rire, « non Monsieur, c'est sa jambe... ».

Un peu renfrogné, le serpentard s'était alors penché à l'oreille d'Hermione pour lui murmurer "c'est normal, c'est Weasley le géniteur !". Elle se serait certainement vexée si l'émotion de voir son enfant pour la première fois n'avait pas été si forte.

Lorsque Noël arriva deux jours plus tard, Hermione eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle avait envoyé un cadeau à Harry comme elle le faisait toujours, un livre sur les sorts et contre sorts en tout genre et pour Ron, une impression de l'échographie, accompagnée d'une lettre expliquant ses choix.

_Ron,_

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mais ce qu'il faut que tu saches absolument, c'est que je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne le voulais pas, mais ce mariage était une erreur et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, si ce n'est la manière dont ça s'est passé.

Harry a dû te dire avec qui je suis partie et j'imagine ta réaction. Mais c'est ainsi et tout ce que tu pourras dire n'y changera rien. Au cas où tu en douterais, Drago a changé et il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Ne roule pas des yeux Ronald Weasley !

Tu sais, je tiens toujours énormément à toi et sache que je ne veux pas t'éloigner de ton fils. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours son père et je voudrais que tu fasses parti de sa vie. Je sais que tu dois me haïr après tout ça, mais s'il te plait, ne fait pas souffrir notre enfant pour mes erreurs. Il faudrait que l'on se parle de vive voix.

Voici une copie de l'échographie... j'espère que ce cadeau de noël te réconfortera un peu. Donne moi de tes nouvelles Ron.

Hermione.

Le matin de noël, elle fut particulièrement heureuse de voir arriver Edwige et coq portant chacun un gros paquet pour elle. Edwige lui apportait un livre moldu "jeune maman" avec pleins de conseils pratiques pour les premiers mois de bébé et coq un petit pyjama d'enfant absolument adorable. Elle ouvrit ensuite les deux lettres qui les accompagnait :

_Hermione,_

Ron n'est pas en état de répondre, mais il a bien eu ton message. Il sait effectivement que tu es avec Malfoy maintenant et a quelque peu du mal à le digérer. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre. Mais les choses s'améliorent un peu. Il a recommencé à manger au bout de trois jours lorsque Fleur lui a apporté une soupe et lui a donné la becquée. Ginny et moi étions morts de rire, Madame Weasley exaspérée et Bill ruminait dans son coin en disant qu'il n'avait pas droit au même traitement et que c'était un comble.

Nous l'entourons tous du mieux que nous pouvons. Je suis vraiment soulagé de savoir que l'enfant va bien. De notre côté, Tonks et moi avons détruit un nouvel Horcruxe, mais Ginny te racontera à la rentrée.

Il faut que tu saches que ça ne sera pas facile avec elle. Elle t'en veut beaucoup de lui avoir caché ta relation avec Malfoy et d'avoir fait souffrir son frère. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'irréparable dans votre relation. Pour le reste de la famille Weasley, c'est difficile à dire. Ils ne comprennent pas que tu ais préféré ce serpentard plutôt que leur fils. Laisse leur un peu de temps encore.

En tout cas je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël ainsi qu'à tes parents et ne t'en fais pas, tout s'arrangera avec le temps.

Ps : salut Malefoy pour moi.

Hermoine sourit en voyant qu'Harry avait fait l'effort d'inclure Drago dans ses salutations sans aller jusqu'à lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Elle s'enquit d'ouvrir la seconde enveloppe dont la lettre était signée de Monsieur Weasley.

_Hermione,_

Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël de la part de toute la famille. Merci pour l'échographie. On n'arrive à voir le bébé, c'est bien un petit garçon, tous les Weasley mâles s'accordent à le dire.

J'espère que le petit ensemble de nuit te plaira. J'ai dû faire pas mal de boutiques moldues avec Harry et j'avoue que vous avez des objets très étranges pour les enfants, alors je me suis rabattu sur quelque chose que je connaissais.

Je tenais également à te remercier pour la lettre que tu as envoyé à Ron, même si pour le moment il n'est pas en état de comprendre, plus tard il sera heureux que tu le laisses voir son fils.

Joyeux Noêl à tes parents et à toi.

Monsieur Weasley

PS : Molie et les enfants te souhaitent également de bonnes fêtes.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut. Elle comprenait que le père de Ron avait inclus la famille pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël sans leur accord. C'est un peu le vague à l'âme qu'elle descendit pour ouvrir ses cadeaux avec le reste de sa famille. Drago l'attendait déjà, particulièrement impatient. Elle avait trouvé un blouson moldu aux couleurs vert, noir et argent pour Drago, histoire qu'il ne prenne plus les vieilles frippes de son père et fut surprise lorsque tous les cadeaux furent ouvert sans qu'elle n'ait rien reçu de lui. Voyant sa déception, il décida de lever le voile du mystère.

"Viens". Il lui prit la main, lui posa le blouson sur les épaules et l'entraîna dans l'atelier de son père au fond du jardin. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il ajouta une petite précision :

-Ca n'est pas fini. Je peux même dire que je l'ai à peine commencé. Je n'ai eu l'idée qu'hier soir, mais je le construirais pendant que tu réviseras les après-midi. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Hermione put découvrir les bases d'un berceau en bois...

-Voilà ! Je me suis dit que ce petit bout aura besoin d'un joli berceau... ton père m'aide...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta au cou en lui capturant les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Début Janvier, le berceau était fini. Drago avait des ampoules partout et les mains dans un état déplorable, mais il était content du résultat. Juste à temps pour partir. C'est avec la plus grande anxiété que toute la famille devait rejoindre Londres et surtout assister au procès de Drago.  
Le sujet n'avait pas été évoqué, pas même par Hermione qui pour la toute première fois de son existence avait déconnecté de la réalité. Ho bien sûr, elle avait travaillé sur ses devoirs lorsque Drago confectionnait le berceau les après-midi, mais c'était bien tout, au plus grand étonnement de ses parents.

C'est Rubières qui vint chercher l'accusé. Drago reçu une bonne bourrade sur l'épaule qui le fit reculer de près d'un mètre. Hermione eut bien du mal à lâcher son serpentard. S'il était jugé coupable, il serait envoyé à Azkaban à vie. Il l'embrassa fugacement en lui lançant un "à toute à l'heure" et partit sans se retourner, il n'en eut pas la force.

L'après-midi fut le plus long de toute l'existence d'Hermione et ce n'est qu'à 18H que Rubières arriva par la cheminée. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la future maman. Il était seul, son serpentard avait dû être emmené en prison... Elle mit alors une main sur son ventre, et se rassit, essayant de garder son calme. Voyant la réaction de la jeune femme, Rubières lui sourit, un flop retenti derrière lui, Drago était libre.

La gryffondor se jeta à son cou, le couvrant de baisers sans même le laisser respirer, la pression retombait. Tout était parfait. C'est Rubières qui plaisanta en premier...

-Mieux que le baiser du détraqueur hein Drago ?  
-Hum hum... le jeune homme ne pu répondre, croulant sous l'étreinte d'Hermione.

-Laisse le respirer Hermione enfin ! Lui lança son père.

Et tous éclatèrent d'un fou rire de soulagement. Drago annonça que Mac Gonagall lui avait donné un lettre officialisant sa rentrée à Poudlard dès le lendemain, mais il ne devait pas prendre le Poudlard Express.

Exceptionnellement, Hermione et lui étaient autorisés à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à l'école. Drago devait être présenté officiellement à tout le monde comme innocent et la Directrice avait jugé bon de ne pas infliger à la future maman un trajet d'une journée dans un wagon inconfortable.

-Ginny, tu la vois ? Elle arrive ?  
-Non Ron, pas encore.

Ron était impatient de voir Hermione. Il lui en voulait toujours autant, mais il se disait qu'ici, peut-être, il arriverait à la reconquérir, sans l'autre serpentard dans les pattes ce serait plus facile. Toute la famille Weasley l'avait « coaché » en ce sens durant les vacances : "ne te laisse pas faire". "Hermione est indépendante, ne l'agresse pas ou tu la perdras", "sois gentil et attentionné envers le futur bébé et elle, comme Malfoy est un égoïste elle va craquer, c'est certain"...

Il se repassait ces phrases en tête encore et encore, assis dans la grande salle alors que le repas allait débuter. Il remarqua les regards compatissants des élèves, déjà au courant du fiasco du mariage et fit son possible pour ne pas relever les moqueries des serpentards où Goyle se mettait à genoux devant Pansy et cette dernière lui refusait sa main nonchalamment, tout ceci se terminant dans un fou rire.

-Aller t'en fais pas... d'ici quelques semaines tout ceci sera oublié.  
-Salut... une petite voix avait tout juste osé les déranger. Hermione ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ginny sourit timidement mais sans dire bonjour, Neville se leva pour l'embrasser chaleureusement en regardant son ventre. Aucun doute sur son état était possible. Ron le suivit, de façon plus renfrognée, mais il prit la peine de se lever.

-Bonjour.  
-Bonjour.

Un bruit de fourchette frappée contre un verre depuis la table des professeurs accompagné d'un raclement de gorges mit fin aux discussions et rompit ce moment de gêne extrême. Hermione s'assit en face de Ron et Neville, à côté de ginny qui ne fit cas de rien.

Cher élèves,

J'espère que ces fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien déroulées pour vous…

-Ginny il faudra que nous parlions ce soir au dortoir, lui murmura Hermione.  
-D'accord, si tu veux. De toutes façons, nous sommes dans la même chambre, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais sache que je t'en veux beaucoup.  
-Je m'en doute, mais je tiens à t'expliquer..  
-Hum hum ! Si ce que je vous dis ne vous intéresse pas Miss, vous pouvez vous lever de table sans manger et retourner dans votre dortoir.  
Hermione et Ginny, clairement visées par la réflexion virèrent au rouge et coupèrent court à leur discussion.

-Donc, je reprends. Un nouvel élève arrive en dernière année. Je suis certaine qu'il aura à cœur de rattraper son retard et que ses camarades mettront tout en oeuvre pour l'aider dans ce sens là...  
-Qui ça peut-être ? Ron, n'ayant pas la réponse, regarda Neville en secouant la tête.  
-Drago Malefoy a été innocenté par le tribunal. Je suis moi même convaincue du bien fondé de ce verdict. Je lui ai donc demandé de reprendre sa scolarité ici. Faites lui un bon accueil.

Drago sortit de la pièce derrière la table du corps enseignant, affichant un large sourire et le visage triomphant. Les serpentards applaudirent en cœur alors que les autres maisons étaient marquées de stupeur. Ron resta la bouche ouverte, littéralement offusqué, surtout en constatant que le vert et argent avait fait un clin d'œil à celle qu'il aimait et que cette dernière lui avait rendu un immense sourire semblant venir du fond du cœur, accompagné d'un petit geste de la main.

Pansy qui, à la vue de Drago, était devenue hystérique de joie se renfrogna en constatant que le clin d'œil ne lui était pas destiné. Son père l'avait prévenu que son Draguinou jouait un double jeu et qu'il devait amadouer Granger, mais tout de même. Il en faisait un peu trop. D'ailleurs elle n'avait cessé de ruminer durant ces vacances. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de lui écrire ne serais-ce qu'un petit mot.

Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'asseoir à la seule place de libre, juste à côté d'elle.

-Salut les gars ! Me revoilà...  
-Dray. Bien joué mon vieux. Mon père m'a expliqué pour le procès truqué.  
Et Drago dû se lancer dans le détail des vacances. Il en profita pour mettre au point certaines choses concernant sa soit disant mission. Pansy protesta ouvertement à l'annonce de sa relation avec Granger, mais il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de le contre dire.  
-Granger est la fille la plus proche de Potter, c'est d'elle que je peux tirer le plus d'infos. Tu voulais quand même pas que je simule une relation avec ce crétin de Weasley... Alors tu me lâches Pansy parce que sinon, elle va croire que je ne suis pas sincère et je ne saurais jamais où est le repère de l'Opposition du maître ok ?

Elle avait accepté, mais bien malgré elle. D'ailleurs Pansy n'était pas si stupide et les évènements qui suivirent lui prouvèrent ses hypothèses.

D'ailleurs, elle dû agir en conséquence.


	19. Descente aux enfers

A la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde se rendait dans les dortoirs, Ron voulu tenter sa chance et parler un peu à Hermione, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, quelqu'un appelait sa belle.  
-Partez devant je vous rejoins. Leur lança Hermione, un peu gênée.

En voyant Malefoy se diriger vers eux et Ron serrer les poings, Ginny intervint pour éviter un carnage :  
-Traîne pas Hermione, je tiens absolument à te parler et le plus tôt sera le mieux.   
-Je vous rejoins vite, c'est promis, lui répondit-elle

Et elle se retourna pour renvoyer le sourire que Drago affichait. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement devant toute l'école. Je crois que Poudlard venait de battre son records d'élèves gobeurs de mouches. Déjà que les histoires d'amour entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas courantes, mais alors entre CE serpentard et CETTE gryffondor... Seul un petit serdaigle sauta de joie. Il avait parié tous ses galions que l'homme venu chercher Hermione au mariage était Drago Malefoy. Les bookmakers l'avaient regardé l'air amusé. La cote était à 345 contre 1!

-Je ne voulais pas rejoindre les cachots sans t'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.  
-Alors bonne nuit mon beau serpentard. Lui murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser à son tour et de faire demi-tour. Drago resta un moment rêveur, la regardant s'éloigner, et rageant de ne pas savoir avec qui elle allait passer la soirée. Peut-être ce Weasley de malheur ou bien Thomas, Londubat et qui sait encore quel abruti de rouge et or.

-Draguinou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'arrive ... maugréa-t-il.

La soirée fut particulièrement animée chez les rouges et or comme dans les autres maisons d'ailleurs. Les poufsouffles et serdaigles commentaient à tort et à travers la scène d'après le repas alors que dans les cachots, Drago n'eut pas une minute à lui entre les félicitations pour son retour et les regards assassins de Parkinson qui ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il la rejettait encore alors qu'aucun oeil indiscret ne traînait dans le coin.

Dans la tour des lions, Ron avait attendu la mère de son fils avec anxiété, cherchant à se calmer et oublier le retour de son rival. Il avait pris la décision d'occulter tout ceci et d'entamer la discussion avec Hermione en parlant du bébé...

Dès qu'il entendit le mot de passe et la grosse dame lancer un "joli ventre Miss Granger" il se leva d'un bond des fauteuils et fit signe aux derniers élèves de montrer aux dortoirs. La jeune femme fut soulagée de voir un sourire chaleureux sur son visage et accepta le dialogue facilement. Ils commencèrent par parler de l'échographie et de la santé de l'enfant... puis des vacances au Terrier. Mais, tout était différent. Une sorte de malaise alourdissait l'atmosphère et des blancs affreux s'installaient entre chaque phrase. Puis, vint la phrase que Ron n'aurait jamais du prononcer pour continuer sur une conversation cordiale

-Après Poudlard, je pense emménager près de chez tes parents pour être près de toi et du bébé. Comme ils vivent à Londres, ce sera également facile pour aller travailler au chemin de Traverse chez Fred et Georges.

Hermione fut alors extrêmement gênée. Comment lui avouer que Drago et elles avaient déjà planifié leur "post-Poudlard" et qu'elle ne vivrait certainement pas avec ses parents.

-Ron... comment te dire... Je ne vais pas rester chez mes parents avec l'enfant, ce serait trop compliqué.  
-Mais tu ne vas pas prendre un appartement seule quand même. Hermione, ça n'est pas responsable. Tu te vois toute seule avec un bébé ! Comment vas-tu faire ?  
-Alors, comment te dire ça... Elle cherchait ses mots pour ne pas le vexer, mais savait parfaitement que c'était peine perdue. Alors déjà, je ne vivrais pas en appartement.  
Le rouquin écarquilla grand les yeux...  
-Ah bon ? Mais où vas-tu vivre alors ?  
-Dans une maison à l'ouest de la ville.  
-Mais tu ne travailles pas et tes parents n'ont pas les moyens de t'offrir une maison... Il semblait chercher les réponses au plus profond de lui, sans même avoir une petite étincelle.  
-Mes parents non... mais Drago oui.

C'est à ce moment là que toutes les bonnes résolutions de Ron volèrent en éclat. Ginny, inquiétée par les hurlements provenant de la salle commune, due intervenir pour que l'irréparable ne soit pas commis. Elle attira Hermione avec elle laissant son frère hurler des insanités.

Arrivée au dortoir, Hermione se cramponna le ventre. A l'instant présent elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose... les bras de Drago. Mais il n'était pas là ! Elle mit un certain temps à se remettre de cet échauffouré et voyant son trouble Ginny comprit un peu plus la situation.

Au fur et à mesure des explications fournies par sa meilleure amie, elle se rendait compte de l'amour qu'elle portait à Malefoy, de la sincérité et de la profondeur des sentiments nés entre ces deux ennemis. La discussion perdura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut bien trop fatiguée pour se lever à temps pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'extirpa du lit juste à temps pour son premier cours et s'habilla à la hâte. Drago fut inquiet de ne pas la voir arriver dans la grande salle et sauta sur Ginny sans même lui dire bonjour.

-Hermione a un problème ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue manger ?  
-Bonjour Malefoy !  
-Ouais, ouais, bonjour.. Elle est malade ?  
-Non, juste un peu fatiguée. Elle se lève pour aller en cours.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de conseiller à la gryffondor d'emmener au moins un bout de pain et du chocolat pour qu'Hermione puisse tenir la matinée. La petite rousse écarquilla grand les yeux, Malefoy semblait effectivement inquiet et terriblement prévenant envers Hermione. Elle commençait à croire que finalement, il ne jouait peut-être pas avec elle.

Elle s'exécuta alors et ordonna à Ron de lui transmettre cette petite "collation". Ce dernier avait réfléchit toute la nuit et les cernes sous ses yeux en attestaient. Il avait été stupide. Il savait bien pour Malefoy et toute sa famille le lui avait répété encore et encore "n'attaque pas Malefoy de front, soit plus rusé que lui". Il devait trouver un moyen pour s'excuser coûte que coûte. Le morceau de pain fut donc une très bonne entrée en matière. Hermione lui sourit nerveusement en acceptant volontiers quelque chose à manger qu'elle engloutit avant d'entrer dans la salle de botanique.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Les deux futurs parents n'échangèrent pas plus que quelques phrases courtoises, mais c'était toujours ça.

À midi, Hermione se précipita dans la grande salle, impatiente de retrouver son serpentard et ne fut pas déçue. A peine la vit-il arriver qu'il écarta toutes les pimbèches vert et argent amassées autour de lui et la serra fort contre lui en lui demandant :

-Tu sais pas la bonne nouvelle ?  
-Ah non...  
-Goyle a provoqué des émanations de gaz toxiques en cours ce matin alors que nous devions réaliser une potion "libre". Résultat l'intégralité des cachots est condamnée et vu que toi tu avais cours avec Rogue et que les serpentards ont une demie-journée de libre car la moitié ont été intoxiqués, et bien nous pouvons aller à pré-au-lard si ça te dit. Et il finit sa tirade en l'embrassant. 

Vraiment l'année débutait très bien. En Début d'après midi, les deux amoureux se prient donc une table aux trois balais et se racontèrent mutuellement leur soirée de la veille entre deux baisés. Ce moment intime fut interrompu par Crabbe demandant à Drago de lui parler en privé. Après quelques réticences, ce dernier dut accepter non sans un "je reviens de suite ma belle" susurré à Hermione.

A peine furent-ils sorti du pub qu'une chope de bieraubeurre était tendue à la gryffondor. Elle leva les yeux et son regard se durcit en voyant que Pansy venait de s'asseoir à sa table.

-Tiens ! Il ne faut pas que la future maman se déshydrate ! Lança la vert et argent sarcastiquement.

Sans même prendre la peine de répondre, Hermione commença à se lever, mais son interlocutrice l'interpella.

-Non attend, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.  
-Et pour me dire quoi Pansy ? Lui répondit-elle agressivement. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie de discuter avec toi.  
-Je voudrais que nous fassions une trêve.

A l'audition de ces quelques mots, Hermione se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, incrédule.  
-Une trêve ? Et pourquoi ça ?  
-Parce que visiblement Draguin... Drago ne peut plus se passer de toi. Et vu que je ne veux pas me brouiller avec lui, mieux vaut que nous apprenions à nous supporter.

Hermione resta un moment interdite. Elle aurait aimé envoyer bouler cette grande baudruche de Pansy, mais son esprit toujours aussi vif lui ordonna de ne pas le faire. Elle retourna le problème sous tous les angles, que Pansy ne voit plus Drago ne pouvait que l'arranger, mais est-ce que ça l'arrangerait lui. Pour mener à bien sa mission, il devait se montrer toujours fidèle à son père et à la communauté des mangemorts. Ce n'est pas en expédiant la chèvre qu'il y arriverait.

-Mais Pansy, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé les hostilités.  
-Je sais. Ecoute Hermione, je ne te dis pas que l'on deviendra amies, mais tout au moins, nous pouvons éviter de nous agresser à chaque regard.

Hermione acquiesça légèrement, sans rien dire.

-Aller tiens. Je t'offre à boire pour fêter ça !  
-Non merci c'est bon. Je n'ai pas soif.

Pansy sembla un peu prise de cour. Elle marqua une petite pause et poussa la chope un peu plus près de sa rivale.

-Tu vas me vexer là... Je t'accompagne.

Hermione rumina un instant... elle pouvait bien boire un coup après tout, ça n'était pas si terrible. Elle se demanda tout de même ce que faisait Drago et se promit de le lui faire payer. A cet instant, elle était à mille lieux de se douter que son serpentard regretterait ce moment d'absence jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle accepta alors le verre tendu et ne remarqua pas le regard avide de la vert et argent. Etrangement, sa chope était beaucoup moins remplie qu'à l'habitude et à peine fini, Pansy la récupéra, prétextant la ramener au comptoir.

-Aller, à la prochaine hein !

La futur maman resta un instant les yeux grand ouverts, la grande baudruche était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Décidément, elle ne tournait pas bien rond celle là. Lorsque Drago pénétra à nouveau dans le pub, Hermione lui reprocha son absence en lui expliquant le discours étrange que lui avait tenu Parkinson. Drago lui avait répondu "que veux tu ! Elle est tellement folle de moi qu'elle est prête à tout..." et avait embrassé Hermione pour l'empêcher de protester.

Une fois encore, Drago ne pensait pas être si proche de la réalité !

Un semaine s'écoula ainsi. Ron tentait toujours désespérément de s'approcher d'Hermione, mais il avait bien du mal à se contenir en voyant les amoureux s'embrasser à tout bout de champ dans les couloirs. Drago venait attendre la gryffondor à la fin du dernier cours de chaque journée. Il n'avait que le soir dans la salle commune pour lui parler. Mais avec les ASPICS, malgré l'accouchement prévu juste avant, la future maman paniquait totalement et révisait sans relâche. Ses seuls moments de pause étaient dédiés à Drago et Ron n'en pouvait plus.

L'élève studieuse se sentait d'ailleurs étrangement fatiguée et ce de plus en plus. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de sa grossesse étant donné que quelques petites nausées étaient revenues. Mais, désormais, il lui était impossible de veiller après 10H du soir et encore avec difficulté. Les journées lui semblaient de plus en plus longues. Elle s'endormit même dans le cours de Monsieur Binns. 

Ron en fut particulièrement inquiet. A la fin de l'heure, il l'interpella avant qu'elle ne passe le pas de la porte pour retrouver l'autre crétin, comme il le désignait maintenant.

-Hermione, tu m'as l'air vraiment fatiguée. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Non non. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, mais j'ai besoin de dormir plus avec ma grossesse. Je me coucherais plus tôt les soirs. Il va falloir que je réorganise mon programme de révisions.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte tout en lui parlant, les yeux vaseux et le teint blanchâtre. Ils commencèrent à se rendre vers la tour de Gryffondor  
-Tu n'as qu'à passer moins de temps du côté des cachots surtout, bougonna Ron. 

-Comment ça passer moins de temps vers les cachots ? De quoi je me mêle Weasley ? Drago était arrivé à leur niveau et ne laissa pas passer cette réflexion.  
-La ferme Malfoy ! On ne t'a rien demandé à toi.

-Ah non vous deux ! Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour vous entendre vous chamailler ! Il va falloir que vous appreniez à vous supporter parce que moi j'en peux plus.

Ron serra ses mains dans ses poches, frustrés, mais conscient qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi fatiguée. Il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Il arriva tout juste à prononcer une réponse entre ses dents.

-Hermione est fatiguée. Elle s'est endormie en cours. Il faut qu'elle se repose.

Le regard glacial de Drago s'enflamma brutalement et il se fixa sur sa bien aimée dans une expression d'inquiétude :  
-Hermione ! Tu en fais trop. Il faut vraiment que tu te reposes. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu sois si fatiguée. Bon ce soir, je prend tes livres avec moi, interdiction de travailler !  
-Drago ! Protesta-t-elle indignée.

-Oui, mêle toi de tes affaires toi ! C'est mon bébé et je veillerais sur lui. C'est moi qui garderait les livres d'Hermione, et il les lui prit des mains.  
-Tu parles Weasley ! Tu n'es que le géniteur, un point c'est tout. C'est moi qui élèverais ton fils de toute façon.   
-La ferme Malfoy ! Je t'interdis de te mêler de l'éducation de mon enfant, lui cria Ron, en sortant sa baguette.

Drago esquissa alors le rictus qui lui était si particulier et lui répondit le plus calmement du monde :  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Tu as peur que ton fils m'appelle papa ?  
-Tu vas me le payer Mal... Hermione !

Au moment où il allait prononcer le sort de crache limaces, sa spécialité, Ron se rendit compte qu'Hermione s'était appuyée contre le mur et se tenait le ventre, pliée en deux, en grimaçant. Drago se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, laissant tomber ses propres affaires et la porta sans perdre un instant à l'infirmerie.

Ron les suivit en aboyant sur Malefoy qui ne l'écoutait pas.

-ça doit être un coup de stress, comme elle a fait au début de sa grossesse. C'est ta faute Weasley, lui lança le serpentard.

-Quoi, comment ça ma faute ? S'indigna le rouquin.  
-Oui, avec moi Hermione n'est pas stressée. Elle est détendue et dès que t'es dans les parages, elle s'énerve.

Hermione poussa un gémissement en crispant ses bras autour du cou de Drago ce qui lui fit augmenter la cadence.

-Tu es trop lent ! Donne la moi je vais la porter... lui ordonna Ron

Drago perdit alors patience, il lui lança un regard assassin en grinçant :  
-Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais !

Et continua à avancer. Hermione ne se souciait plus de la querelle entre les deux hommes, les douleurs s'intensifiaient et sa seule préoccupation était de contrôler sa respiration tant bien que mal.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Drago déposa Hermione sur le lit en hurlant après l'infirmière pour qu'elle accourt, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs en voyant la jeune femme se tortiller de douleur. Elle se mit à son chevet et ordonna aux deux garçons de sortir et tira un rideau pour cacher le lit de sa patiente. Ils restèrent derrière la porte, médusés par les évènements.

Le serpentard finit par s'asseoir dans le couloir alors que Ron continuait à faire les cent pas. Une heure plus tard un hurlement les obligèrent à se redresser, horrifiés. Drago ne tenait plus. Il entra brutalement dans l'infirmerie et entendit Hermione vomir. Il voulut aller près d'elle mais Madame Pomfresh lui hurla "Dehors" brutalement sans même le regarder. Sa voix était emprunte d'une telle force ! Visiblement, elle était en plein travail et ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration. Drago referma alors la porte en ressortant. Ron le questionna du regard. En guise de réponse, il baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

Les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures. Hermione hurlait régulièrement et ils virent même arriver un médicomage portant une blouse de Sainte-Mangouste qui ne leur adressa pas un regard. Madame Pomfresh avait un système la reliant directement à l'hôpital en cas d'urgence, mais de mémoire, elle ne s'en était jamais servie, pas même lorsque plusieurs élèvent avaient été pétrifiés par le Basilic. Drago s'assit contre le mur. Cette attente était au dessus de ses forces. A chaque hurlement son coeur se brisait. Qu'arrivait-il ? L'enfant avait un problème ? Hermione en était à moins de cinq mois de grossesse, c'était peu...

Encore un hurlement... il se leva et appuya ses mains sur la porte de l'infirmerie, serrant les poings... Un autre hurlement encore plus déchirant et plus fort...

-Hermione ! Je suis là Hermione.. tiens le coup... je suis là.  
Il avait crié cette phrase à travers la porte avant de donner un énorme coup de pieds dedans. Ron était atterré devant le comportement du serpentard qui semblait pris d'une crise de folie. 

Il était plus de minuit. Hermione ne criait plus depuis une bonne heure maintenant et l'angoisse avait gagné les deux prétendants. Dans le cas de Drago, le mot angoisse pouvait même céder la place à celui de terreur. Ginny les avait rejoint et soutenait son frère lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit enfin sur le médicomage, la blouse ensanglantée.

Drago resta figé et eut bien du mal à rassembler ses esprit pour demander comment allait sa gryffondor.

-Elle est très faible et nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

A ce moment là, Ginny plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Elle commençait à comprendre. Drago n'osait pas poser la question, de peur de la réponse. Ce fut Ron qui prit les devant :

-Le bébé ? Comment va mon fils ?

Le médicomage baissa la tête en la secouant négativement.

-Je suis navré ! Nous avons fait notre possible. C'est tout juste si nous avons pu sauver la mère.

Ron resta la bouche ouverte. Son monde s'écroulait et sa soeur dû même le soutenir physiquement pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule. Quant à Drago, il voulut entrer dans l'infirmerie, mais le médicomage lui barra le passage.

-Elle a besoin de repos. Il ne lui faut pas de visite pour l'instant.

Drago, la tête baissée, releva tout juste les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui le séparait d'Hermione à travers ses mèches blondes :

-Laissez moi passer ou vous je vous promets que vous le regretterez. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents pour dire cette phrase.

Le médicomage jusqu'alors hautain et sûr de lui changea instantanément de visage et bégaya une phrase ressemblant à :  
-Vous... vous êtes le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un "poussez vous" et il s'exécuta immédiatement, laissant Drago s'engouffrer dans l'infirmerie sans même un regard pour les deux rouquins encore médusés par l'annonce du verdict. Ron venait d'apprendre avec effroi qu'il avait perdu un fils et à ceci il dû intégrer une nouvelle donnée. Le seul lien qui le reliait à celle qu'il aimait était rompu. Elle s'éloignait de lui à chaque seconde. Il n'essaya même pas de rentrer dans la pièce, regardant la porte qui se fermait derrière Malefoy.

Arrivé devant le lit de la malade endormie, Drago s'arrêta un instant, traumatisé par la blancheur de sa peau. Madame Pomefresh vint alors vers lui, le regard compatissant :

-Nous lui avons donné des calmants. Elle va dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'il ne détachait pas son regard d'Hermione.  
-Comment va-t-elle ?  
-Nous ne comprenons vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle allait bien et l'enfant aussi à la dernière visite. Tout ce que nous avons tenté a été un échec. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Elle n'a gardé aucune potion plus de quelques secondes, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'agir. C'est comme si son corps rejetait toute intervention extérieure.  
-Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit.  
-Non, elle a besoin de...  
-J'ai dit... haussa-t-il la voix avant de reprendre son calme, je reste avec elle cette nuit.

Il s'assit dans une chaise totalement inconfortable à côté du lit et ne prêta plus aucune attention à l'infirmière qui haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans son bureau. 

Hermione se réveilla vers cinq heure du matin. Drago n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de toute la nuit, ni même détourné le regard de sa patiente une seule seconde. Elle mit quelques minutes à émerger et Drago lui prit la main en lui caressant le front.

-Hermione, je suis là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux et, voyant Drago, voulu se redresser brutalement, mais il l'en empêcha.  
-Chut ! Reste couchée.  
-Drago ! L'enfant, je... j'ai mal.

Il n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre, mais ses yeux en dirent tellement long que la gryffondor comprit la situation dramatique. Elle éclata en sanglots, les mains devant les yeux. Drago souleva alors les draps et se glissa à ses côtés. Sans prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire, elle se tourna sur le côté et sentit des bras chaleureux l'enlacer. Elle mit une bonne heure à se calmer, et à se rendormir dans cette position, un semblant de sécurité l'enveloppant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione était toujours à l'infirmerie. Ses amis s'étaient succédés pour l'encourager et la soutenir, sous le regard haineux de Drago qui refusait d'aller en cours et de la laisser. Ron n'eut pas la force de lui rendre visite devant, lui aussi, acquiescer de la perte d'un enfant. Mais l'état de la jeune femme ne s'améliorait pas. Elle n'avalait pratiquement rien, malgré les reproches du serpentard et de l'infirmière qui, pour une fois étaient d'accord. Tous mirent ceci sur le compte de la déprime occasionnée par la perte de l'enfant. Ils avaient en partie raison.

Hermione se sentait faible et vraiment malade. C'était comme si sa force vitale avait abandonné son corps. Elle avait constamment mal un peu partout et son estomac ne semblait plus avoir aucune envie de travailler. Même respiré lui était douloureux à certains moments. Les nuits étaient épouvantables et elle en aurait certainement pleuré de lassitude si Drago n'était pas constamment à ses côtés.

A cet état désastreux, s'ajouta une nouvelle qui l'entraîna dans les abîmes de la dépression, Harry était tombé dans une piège. Il avait détruit tous les Horcruxes, mais un mangemort lui avait lancé l'avada kedavera en pleine rue de Londres devant une foule de passants. L'éclair vert avait frappé le survivant dans le dos. La guerre était relancée et Voldemort ne se préoccupait plus des détails. Il devait avoir senti que les horcruxes étaient détruits. Il avait contre attaqué. Harry Potter était mort.

Hermione se terra dans le mutisme et demandait à Drago, uniquement par le regard, de ne pas la lâcher. L'était physique pitoyable dans lequel elle se trouvait ajouté à la perte de son fils et maintenant de son meilleur ami la consumait à petit feu. Drago même fut touché par la mort de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son ennemi jusqu'au jour où il lui avait permis de récupérer Hermione. Le plus dur pour lui était l'impuissance dont il était victime face à l'état de celle qu'il aimait.

Peu de temps après, Drago reçu une lettre de son père le remerciant de la précieuse information fournie sur les déplacements de Potter. Il lui demandait maintenant l'emplacement du siège de l'ordre du phénix, qu'il appelait "la résistance". Drago tendit la lettre à Hermione en lui certifiant qu'il n'y était pour rien. La gryffondor n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à le croire car, malgré leur relation, elle ne lui avait fourni aucune indication sur les mouvements d'Harry, toujours au cas où Drago serait repris. Quelqu'un avait donc découvert et transmis des informations à Voldemort en disant qu'elles venaient du serpentard.

Le monde d'Hermione s'écroulait peu à peu, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre le dessus malgré le soutien de l'homme de sa vie et de la Directrice qui lui prônait de se battre pour que la mort d'Harry ne soit pas veine. Deux semaine plus tard, la situation ne s'améliorait en aucun sens. Hermione croyait être au fond du gouffre, mais les abîmes de l'enfer sont profondes et dans son cas, elle devait encore le découvrir.


	20. Pansy ou l'acte du désespoir

bon brave gens ! si toutes fois après la lecture de ce chapitre vous auriez comme une envie subite de trucider l'auteur... rappellez vous que je suis très gentille et tout et tout... et que de toute façon je me planquerais en attendant lol

Les attaques des mangemorts se multiplaient. Tout le monde était touché. Bill, Fleur et Fred trouvèrent la mort avec bien d'autres sorciers lorsque que le magasin des jumeaux explosa un après midi de janvier. La guerre n'avait plus aucune règle. Femmes et enfants mourraient dans des attentats tous plus lâches les uns que les autres. La mort d'Harry Potter avait changé la donne. Tout espoir était désormais évaporé.

Mme Weasley avait relevé la tête après l'assassina de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, mais ne se remettait pas de la mort de deux de ses enfants. Ginny s'était enfui et personne ne savait où elle était. Le décès de celui qu'elle aimait l'avait anéanti. Elle avait disparu sans dire au revoir à personne.

Hermione n'allait toujours pas mieux. Son état empirait même. Elle ne le disait pas à Drago, mais elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus faible. Ce matin là, alors qu'il était parti lui chercher des vêtements propres, elle comprit que rien ne s'améliorerait. Se coiffant pour se rendre un peu plus présentable et retirant le peigne de sa chevelure, elle constata avec horreur qu'une énorme touffe était restée entre les dents. Elle avait remarqué ce phénomène depuis plusieurs jours maintenant et l'avait mis sur le compte du stress, mais là, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle était véritablement malade.

Lorsque Drago entra dans l'infirmerie avec le sac et un sourire forcé sur le visage, elle jeta la boule de cheveux par terre et ne fit cas de rien. La gryffondor se changea alors et entrepris d'écrire une lettre à ses parents pour leur expliquer à quel point elle les aimait, puis demanda à Drago de l'accompagner jusqu'à la volière pour la poster. Il fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait enfin envie de sortir et l'accompagna doucement.

Chaque pas devenait plus douloureux que le précédent, mais elle se tenait encore normalement, essayant de masquer son état le plus longtemps possible. Arrivés à destination, Drago bloqua Hermione d'un bras. Il entendait quelqu'un parler. Pansy était là, elle "enregistrait" un message, comme pour les gueulantes, qu'ils prirent en cours de route...

...Tenez moi au courant de l'avancement du projet pour la résistance. Maintenant que Drago m'a fourni l'adresse, je suis impatiente d'en voir le résultat. Il est resté fidèle au maître et en voici la preuve. J'espère qu'après l'information concernant Potter et celle de l'emplacement de la résistance, vous ne douterez plus de lui et accepterez notre future union.

Je suis impatiente de recevoir un message m'informant de la mort de tous ces infidèles et Drago aussi.

Votre fille dévouée.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Drago était atterré. Il secoua la tête négativement. Il ne savait même pas où était la résistance !

-Il faut agir, lui murmura Hermione.

Sans réfléchir une minute de plus, il s'engouffra dans la volière et intercepta le message en l'arrachant des main de Pansy, suivi tant bien que mal par Hermione.

-Hey Drago ! Mais que fais-tu ? Lui demanda la serpentard, choquée.  
-Je t'empêche de commettre l'erreur de ta vie.

Les yeux de Pansy s'assombrirent en voyant Hermione.

-J'en étais sûr ! Tu es bien amoureux de cette sang de bourbe. Cracha-t-elle avant de se recevoir une énorme gifle de Drago.  
-Qu'as-tu fais Pansy ? Comment as-tu eu toutes ces informations ? Lui demanda-t-il, la voix méprisante. Elle lui jeta un regard hargneux, la main sur sa joue endolorie par le coup. Et sursauta lorsqu'il lui hurla de répondre.  
-Hum ! Facile. Lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'étais véritablement entiché d'elle, j'ai décidé d'agir pour te sauver la mise draguinou. Je t'aime tu le sais. Si le Seigneur avait appris ta trahison, il t'aurait tué. Alors j'ai intercepté le courrier entre Potter et Weasley. Son hiboux n'est pas assez rapide visiblement. Je n'ais plus qu'eu à transmettre les informations à mon père et au tien en disant que ça venait de ta part !

Hermione réalisait que c'était à cause d'elle qu'Harry était mort. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sans même pouvoir répliquer, hurler, frapper cette vipère comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Même si ce courrier ne part pas, celui à destination de ton père doit déjà être entre ses mains à et l'heure qu'il est. La résistance n'existe probablement plus. Celui-là n'est qu'une copie dirons nous.

-Tu es complètement folle Pansy. Lui siffla Drago, atterré par ces révélations.  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas que j'ai fait tout ça pour toi Draguinou ? Comment as-tu pu tomber véritablement amoureux de Granger ? tu la haissais.  
-Car elle possède toutes les qualités que toi tu n'as pas. Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, attachante, douce, honnête, aimante...  
-La ferme Drago ! De toute façon, d'ici peu tu ne penseras plus à elle ! Pansy se tourna alors vers sa rivale qui restait anéantie par toutes ces révélations. Comment vont tes cheveux Granger ? Lui lança-t-elle dans un sourire pernicieux.

Le coeur de Drago s'accéléra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Que voulait sous entendre ce regard machiavélique qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu si intense.

Hermione releva la tête, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Quoi ? Comment mes che... Elle se passa machinalement la main sur le crâne et tira encore un petite bourre... Comment Pansy pouvait-elle être au courant ?

Durant ce bref échange entre les deux femmes rivales, Drago n'avait cessé de réfléchir et d'analyser les propos de Pansy.

-Ben dis-donc Granger ! Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme ! Un autre petit verre de l'amitié ? Lui dit-elle dans une expression moqueuse.

Le monde de Drago s'écroula. Il venait enfin de comprendre. Non, c'était impossible ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça non... son coeur s'affola. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et ses jambes faiblir. Non par pitié... l'air commençait à lui manquer. La tête lui tournait, non, il avait mal compris...

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Drago ?

L'audition de son nom prononcer par la voix qu'il aimait tant le sorti de son état de transe. Il se tourna vers Hermione, la pris fermement par les épaules, lui faisant presque mal et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu as bu quelques chose que t'as proposé Pansy ?

-Drago lâche moi, tu me fais mal.

-Hermione, répond moi ! Lui cria-t-il, le visage figé dans une expression de terreur.  
-Mais, arrête tu me fais peur !

Des voix se firent entendre derrière eux, quelqu'un se rapprochait.

-Bon sang répond ! Il avait hurlé en crispant ses doigts et la secouant légèrement.  
-Oui oui, je te l'ai dit au Chaudron Baveur...

Le serpentard perdit tout contrôle de lui. A ce moment là, pris d'une crise de folie pure, il se retourna et bondit sur Pansy qui tomba en arrière sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione resta bloquée sans rien dire. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago dans un tel état. Il était désormais sur Pansy, la frappant de toutes ses forces en hurlant "je vais te tuer Pansy, je vais te tuer".

Deux élèves de Poufsouffle de dernière années arrivèrent en courant, attirés par les hurlements de Drago et de la pauvre Pansy qui criait comme un putois, à deux doigts de s'évanouir sous la force des coups. Ils durent employer toutes leurs forces pour le maîtriser et même user d'un stupefix lorsque le vert et argent envoya l'un d'entre eux deux mètres plus loin d'un seul coup de poing. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et Hermione avait beau lui crier d'arrêter, il n'écoutait plus personne. Seule la magie l'immobilisa.

Le visage tuméfié, et recouvert de sang, Pansy arriva tout juste à se relever, aidée par ses sauveurs. Hermione pleurait, elle avait peur. L'hystérie de son serpentard l'avait pétrifiée, lui qui avait toujours gardé son calme quelques soient les circonstances. Elle regarda alors Pansy avec haine, qu'avait-elle sous entendu pour le rendre fou à ce point.

Devant le regard de la gryffondor et en voyant Drago stupéfixé ainsi, Pansy put enfin fournir les éléments d'informations qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Peu importait les deux autres témoins de la scène, elle avait atteint le point de non retour.

-Eh bien Hermione, j'espère que tu auras apprécié la bieraubeurre que je t'ai offerte la dernière fois. J'y avait versé un petit ingrédient personnel. Tu sais, dans ma famille, nous nous transmettons un héritage de génération en génération depuis des siècles. Une potion inodore, incolore et sans goût qui nous permet de nous débarrasser de nos rivaux sans attirer les soupçons.

Hermione commençait à comprendre. Atterrée, elle avait la bouche ouverte, réalisant la portée des mots prononcés avec perfidie. Voyant que son interlocutrice ne comprenait toujours pas exactement de quoi il retournait, elle reprit son récit.

-Ce poison ronge la victime à petit feu. D'abord il l'affaiblit. Alors évidemment ça n'était pas très recommandé dans le cas d'une femme enceinte. Elle poussa alors un tout petit rire machiavélique. C'était la cerise sur le gâteau si je puis dire. Puis il entraîne une perte de cheveux. La victime ne peut plus rien manger. Elle a des douleurs de plus en plus fortes dans tout le corps...

Drago était toujours stupéfixé, le regard brulant de haine et les deux poufsouflles assistaient, complètement incrédule à ce discours surréaliste. L'un d'entre eux avait repris ses esprits. Il laissa la serpentard finir pour avoir toutes les informations, mais prépara sa baguette discrètement.

-Et puis vient l'agonie ! D'ici trois ou quatre semaines, tu ne pourras plus marcher, ni même bouger. Tes cheveux, tes dents et tes ongles tomberont un à un et tu mourras à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances. Puis elle lui hurla la suite : "c'est tout ce que tu mérites salle sang de bourbe, il ne fallait pas toucher un Malefoy avec tes salles pates".

-Expelliarmus. Le poufsouffle avait sorti sa baguette.

Pansy virevolta en arrière et sa tête alla heurter une pierre lui faisant perdre connaissance. Hermione analysait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sans bouger, prise d'effroi.

Le second poufsouffle libéra Drago qui alla immédiatement vers l'amour de sa vie, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il la prit dans ses bras la serrant le plus qu'il le put et prononça un "tout est de ma faute", dans un sanglot. La jeune femme était paralysée. Elle allait mourir, empoisonnée par Pansy Parkinson. Elle repoussa l'étreinte de Drago, cherchant de l'air pour respirer, elle étouffait.

Il constata alors que les yeux de celle qu'il aimait se remplissaient de larme. Puis tendit l'oreille pour entendre son murmure..

-Non, pas comme ça ! Tout mais pas comme ça !

Lui aussi pleurait. C'était le première fois de toute sa vie qu'il versait une larme. Il ne trouvait pas les mots... rien ne lui venait... Hermione reprit la parole.

-Mourir en combattant oui. En étant utile à la cause que je défend. C'est comme ça que je voulais en finir si ça n'était pas de vieillesse, mais pas empoisonnée par une folle jalouse, je... non... je ne peux pas mourir comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux, regarda Drago et ne put soutenir les yeux bleus pleins de larmes qu'il lui tendait. Elle se retourna et partit en courant, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

l'auteur décline toute responsabilité sur les évènements qu'elle ne contrôle pas du tout ! mdr !


	21. Pour moi

_Salut ! j'ai répondu à seulement deux reviews : et oui, les non signées je peux pas… Alors juste pour dire qu'il n'y a pas de bug à mon avis… Hermione n'était pas en fauteuil non plus. Dans mon esprit elle avait du mal à marcher simplement, devant s'arrêter souvent par fatigue. Là elle fait pas un marathon, devant l'effrois et l'horreur du moment, elle utilise toutes ses forces pour partir, je ne dis pas qu'elle dépasse Marie Josée Pérec . Bref. _

_Juste pour vous dire aussi que ce chapitre est mon préféré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous._

Drago se retourna le regard empli de haine et de rage. Il faisait appel à l'ensemble de ses forces pour se maîtriser et ne pas lancer un Avada Kadavera sur cette de Pansy. Les deux pousfouffles restaient là, complètement choqués par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

-Toi ! Va chercher la Directrice, aboya Drago sur l'un d'entre eux. Et toi, prend lui sa baguette et assure toi qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Si elle disparaît, tu es un homme mort. Elle doit payer pour ses crimes.

Puis, il partit en courant. Il devait absolument retrouver Hermione... Dans sa course folle, les premiers lieux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit furent les appartements de Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner vers les gryffondors dans l'état où elle était. Elle avait probablement cherché un endroit tranquille. Il courait comme un fou, avec une seule idée en tête, la retrouver... il ne pourrait pas la réconforter. Elle allait mourir ! Comment lui dire que tout irait bien ? Comment apaiser sa colère et sa douleur...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Une fois devant son ancienne cellule de fortune, il pénétra violemment à l'intérieur...

-Hermione ! Cria-t-il, voyant la pièce déserte... Hermione ! Tu es là ?

Rien, aucune réponse. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte et continuer ses recherches, il entendit un très faible sanglot provenant de la salle de bain où il s'engouffra avant de se figer sur place. Sa gryffondor était recroquevillée en boule dans le plus petit coin, par terre, la tête dans les genoux et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Eh merde !… Hermione, mon ange... dit-il doucement en s'accroupissant vers elle, cherchant à lui attraper une main qu'elle lui refusait. Je suis là... je... Hermione, regarde moi.

Mais rien, toujours et encore des sanglots. Elle ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence.

-Je suis désolée mon ange, tout est de ma faute... mais on va trouver un antidote, quelque chose...  
-C'est de l'asfragorne, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Quoi... comment tu...  
-C'est ça Drago. Elle m'a fait boire de l'asfragorne...

Il baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son silence fit office de réponse à la gryffondor.

-Alors ça n'est pas la peine de chercher un antidote. Il n'en existe pas. J'ai lu des tonnes de rapports sur les avancées de la médecine ces dernières années, pour ma future carrière... J'aurais aimée être médicomage tu sais... et elle s'arrêta et fondit en larmes de plus belles. Drago la prit dans ses bras, posant son front sur celui de sa chère et tendre et pleurant avec elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle arriva à prononcer une autre phrase : c'est le seul poison auquel jamais personne n'a trouvé d'antidote, auquel jamais personne n'a survécu.

-Je la tuerais. Hermione, je te promets, je la tuerais.  
-Et ça changera quoi hein ! Dis moi ? Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau...  
-Hermione je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime... lui déclara Drago, les yeux noyés de larmes, en lui prenant le visage dans les mains. Je refuse que tu meurs. Non, je ne le supporterais pas. C'est hors de question. Hermione tu es tout ce que j'ai. Si tu meurs, je meurs... tu comprend ça ? Tu es ma raison de vivre, mon oxygène je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassa timidement.

-Chut... Je sais tout ça et moi non plus, je ne veux pas mourir… pas ainsi. J'avais tellement de projets, de choses à voir, à découvrir. J'avais une carrière à mener et un enfant à élever. Et toi, celui qui m'a fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour, le véritable amour, j'aurais tellement aimé partager toute une vie avec toi…

Les mots devenaient inutiles et gâchaient même l'instant présent. Rien n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Ils s'embrassèrent alors douloureusement, entre deux sanglots, leurs lèvres se pressant l'une contre l'autre dans un élan vital comme si chaque seconde leur était comptée. Hermione avait mal, mal de devoir laisser cet homme seul, sans l'avoir connu. Même en l'embrassant il lui semblait qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Elle voulait plus, refusant de partir de cette terre sans savoir, sans l'avoir posséder corps et âme. Il le fallait. Elle ne mourrait pas sans qu'ils n'aient réellement communier ensemble. Elle le désirait.

-Drago, lui murmura-t-elle en rompant ainsi leur baiser. Drago je... je veux être avec toi.  
-Mais je suis là, lui répondit-il, un peu perdu.  
-Non, je veux réellement être avec toi. Que nous ne fassions qu'un que...  
-Hermione, ça n'est pas la solution, ça n'arrangera rien. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes obligée. Il...  
-Tais toi et possède moi. Je refuse de quitter ce monde sans emporter cela de toi... c'est ma dernière volonté. Et elle le regarda, les yeux inondés de larmes et de désir.

Sans ajouter un seul mot. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à lit où il la déposa le plus délicatement possible. Leur étreinte fut empreinte de passion et dura des heures. Ne pouvant se séparer l'un de l'autre. La peau contre la peau, ils ne formaient enfin qu'un seul être et prièrent tous les saints du monde pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Hermione aurait souhaité mourir ainsi, à l'instant, enfin prête après avoir connu un bonheur si intense. Chaque mouvement de recul de Drago lui déchirait le cœur et provoquait un vide insupportable en elle. Le serpentard la couvrait de baisers tous plus fiévreux les uns que les autres. Il se jura de ne pas continuer à vivre sans elle. Ce serait au dessus de ses forces. Il fit tout pour que leur étreinte dure encore et encore, comme si l'arrêt de cette danse à l'unisson sonnerait le glas de leurs deux cœurs brisés.

Alors que toute l'école les cherchait, il s'endormirent nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à bout de forces. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione commença à bouger doucement, réveillant Drago qui resserra immédiatement son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux et de se sourire mutuellement.  
-Je t'aime. Lui murmura Drago, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

La jeune femme lui répéta les même mots avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis elle se recula pour contempler le merveilleux jeune homme qui lui appartenait pleinement maintenant et sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour et de courage. Il lui avait donné la force de combattre, la force qui lui manquait quelques heures avant pour faire face à la situation. A cet instant précis, Drago vit une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue dans les yeux magnifiques qui le contemplait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon ange ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Elle esquissa alors un splendide sourire, exprimant un sentiment de délivrance et d'espoir.

-Je ne vais pas mourir pour rien. Lui répondit-elle.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa. La réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet et le plus violemment du monde. Son ange allait mourir.

-Lève-toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle filait sous la douche.  
-Hermione ! Explique moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... mais l'eau coulait déjà.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, la gryffondor sortait de la salle de bain en tenu d'Eve, poignardant le cœur du serpentard. Prouvant ainsi que tous les reptiles n'avaient pas forcément le sang froid. Et elle s'habilla à la hâte. Il la vit ensuite prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque de Rogue.

-Explique moi. Je suis perdu là !

-Drago. Lui dit-elle la voix grave et le plus sérieusement du monde. Je vais mourir. C'est un fait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais la jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses merveilleuses lèvres et continua son explication. Alors deux options : soit je me lamente et je perd la vie dans des souffrances horribles sans aucune raison. Et là ce monstre aura gagné. Soit, je fais en sorte de décider de ma propre mort en la rendant utile à la lutte contre Voldemort.

Le vert et argent écarquilla les yeux avant de bredouiller un..

-Qu... quoi ?? Comment veux-tu... Mon ange ! Non tu ne mour...  
-Drago ! Lui cria-t-elle. Il n'y a aucun remède. Tu le sais. Aide moi s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un plan. Mais avant, laisse moi lire ça, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

Il s'exécuta, la laissant le nez plongé dans ses recherches et alla prendre une douche. De retour, Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient... ce qu'elle pouvait être belle !

-J'ai trouvé... enfin disons une partie.  
-Quoi ? Il avait tout juste osé poser la question, de peur de la réponse.  
-Lorsque tu étais dans le coma, je suis resté avec toi, tu le sais, et pour m'occuper, j'ai lu des bouquins de Rogue. Dont celui là : et elle lui montra un ouvrage relativement anodin ayant pour titre : « Rites magiques pour les plus puissants » . Enfin non, je n'en avais lu que le titre du premier chapitre : « comment transformer un sorcier en moldu ». Le contenu me semblait complètement débile et je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi un homme aussi pointilleux que Rogue avait un tel livre dans ses armoires.  
-Hermione... les faits! La coupa-t-il.  
-Bon ok. Voldemort est un mage trop puissant et maintenant qu'Harry est mort. Elle marqua une courte pause. Selon la prophétie, plus personne ne peut s'opposer à lui. On ne peut donc pas le tuer.  
-Non ! C'est certain.  
-Mais que dirais-tu de lui ôter ses pouvoirs ?

Drago releva la tête, sa curiosité poussée à son paroxysme.

-La marche à suivre est écrite ici, reprit Hermione. Il nous faut certains ingrédients, relativement simples à trouver. Ils sont tous dans l'armoire de Rogue, d'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'il avait envisagé cette solution, ce qui me fait penser qu'en réalité, il a toujours été de notre côté. Mais bon passons...

Hermione parlait sans s'arrêter, ne laissant aucune chance au serpentard de s'exprimer. Elle énuméra les ingrédients et le rituel à réaliser pour transformer un sorcier en moldu. Puis s'arrêta et lui lança un :  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
-J'en pense que c'est irréalisable. Il nous faut l'indexe de Voldemort déjà ! Et un mage blanc très puissant. A ma connaissance, seul Dumbledore avait atteint ce stade et à ce que je sache, il est mort.  
-Si c'est réalisable. Lui répondit-elle avec une telle assurance et autosatisfaction qu'il en fut effrayé.

Pour l'index, il suffit d'approcher Voldemort. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de toi. S'il pratique sur toi la cérémonie pour devenir un mangemort, tu devras embrasser la bague qu'il porte à l'indexe.  
-Mais comment-tu sais ça ? Lui demanda Drago complètement incrédule.

-Je lis beaucoup et certains anciens mangemorts ont écrits leurs mémoires... mais passons. Il te suffira de sortir un couteau, de lui trancher l'index et de transplaner.  
-C'est de la folie, mais admettons. Et après, on ferra comment sans Dumbledore ?  
-C'est là que ça se complique un peu. Il faudrait trouver le moyen de retourner dans le passé... avant que Dumbledore ne soit tué, mais ça remonte à plus de six mois et... j'ai bien un retourneur de temps, mais je ne peux pas aller au-delà de 24H...  
-Et bien c'est que tu n'as pas le bon alors !  
-Mais il n'en existe pas d'autre...  
-Ah ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à la numéro un des gryffondors... jubila-t-il gentiment. Il existe d'autres retourneurs de temps ! Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup lu pendant ma détention ici et regarde.

Il se leva sous le regard effaré de sa dulcinée et ouvrit un énorme tome aux trois quarts environ.

-Là ! Lui montra-t-il après quelques secondes de recherche.

Hermione saisit avidement l'ouvrage et regarda l'illustration d'un petit pendentif avant de dévorer le paragraphe décrivant ses capacités magiques.

"Le retourneur de Temps de Chronos.

Ce retourneur de temps permet à une personne de voyager dans son propre passé, mais à sens unique. Une fois la molette actionnée, l'utilisateur devra choisir mentalement, en se concentrant bien, une période de sa vie qu'il aimerait revivre et peut ainsi reprendre sa place dans le passé. Ce retourneur a été détruit en 1985 pour des raisons de sécurité. En effet, certains sorciers ont voulu revivre leur enfance et se sont retrouvés coincés dans le corps d'un enfant de dix ans. Leurs pouvoirs étant bien trop grands pour qu'un corps de dix ans ne les maîtrise, ils sont morts quelques temps après. D'autres en ont profité pour revenir en arrière et corriger leurs fautes changeant irrémédiablement l'avenir. Des sorciers chercheurs en histoire ont même affirmé que c'est ainsi que celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a pu bénéficier d'autant de pouvoirs, à cause des perturbations temporelles provoquées par les utilisateurs du retourneur de Temps de Chronos. A noter que certains articles du chicaneurs accusait le ministère de ne pas l'avoir détruit mais de s'en servir à des fins personnelles."

-Dommage ! La coupa Drago dans sa lecture, ça aurait été une bonne idée !  
-Pourquoi dommage ?  
-Ben il a été détruit !  
-Hum ! Je pense pas... le croquis ici, si c'est bien cela, montre qu'il n'a pas été détruit. J'ai vu ce pendentif cet été avant le mariage de Bill et fleur au musée du Louvres en France, avec mes parents.  
-Tu es sure et certaine qu'il s'agissait de celui-ci ?  
-Certaine ! Affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Dans la section Egyptologie... aucun doute possible. Lorsque j'étais passé devant, j'avait senti qu'il s'agissait d'un objet magique.

Drago marqua une pause. Il essayait de remettre tous les éléments dans l'ordre pour y voir plus clair.

-Bon, reprit Hermione. Alors il nous faut arracher l'index de Voldemort, repartir dans le passé avec, le donner à Dumbledore ainsi que la formule pour le transformer en moldu... détailler l'emplacement de tous les horcruxes pour qu'ils les détruisent avant de pratiquer le nouveau rituel.  
-Attends attends... deux secondes. Ton plan est bien mon ange... mais reprenons par le début. Comment nous procurer ce retourneur de temps ?  
-Drago ! S'indigna-t-elle. C'est ce qui pose le moins de soucis ! On transplane dans le Louvre, on brise la vitrine et on repart aussi vite. Alors là je vois vraiment pas le problème.  
-Quoi ? Hermione Granger va voler un objet précieux dans le plus grand musée de France ! S'indigna faussement le serpentard, fier de sa gryffondor si courageuse.  
-Pour sauver le monde des sorciers oui !  
-Bon ok... d'accord pour ça, mais un autre soucis maintenant : comment on coupe l'index de Voldemort ?

Hermione avait déjà un plan bien rodé. La rouge et or était vive d'esprit et toujours pleine d'idées pour mener un plan à exécution. En temps normal, elle était toujours fière de présenter ses trouvailles, mais pour une fois, la fierté cédait la place à la peur de la réaction de son amant. Elle inspira un bon coup et Drago vit son regard s'obscurcir avec inquiétude.  
-Il faut qu'il pratique la cérémonie sur toi pour te faire devenir mangemort. C'est la seule façon de l'approcher. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Pas deux.  
-Mais il ne voudra jamais m'intégrer à ses rangs. D'autant plus maintenant que Pansy est hors service. Il va savoir immédiatement que je l'ai trahi !

-Drago. J'ai une solution pour lui prouver ta loyauté. Hermione avait du mal à formuler les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Ces terribles mots qu'il ne comprendrait certainement pas. Tu étais sensé me surveiller et maintenant ça n'est plus utile, on est d'accord ?

-Heu oui ! Pour ça oui ! Lui répondit-il l'air un peu dubitatif, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.  
-Ce qui fait douter Voldermort, et ton père, c'est que tu sembles réellement attaché à moi. N'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui ! Et pour cause mon ange, lui dit-il avec un doux sourire et en la regardant amoureusement.  
-Alors... Hermione prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer l'imprononçable : Alors tu devras me tuer sous leurs yeux.

Drago se leva d'un bon, les yeux exorbités et le visage crispé. Il voulut prononcer un mot mais n'y parvint pas. Hermione vit la colère monter dans son regard, il avait la bouche ouverte, cherchant une explication. Il devait avoir mal entendu, c'était ça ! Elle ne lui demandait tout de même pas ça.. c'était impossible.

Hermione se leva, avec la plus grande appréhension.

-Drago... dis quelque chose au moins.  
-Tu.. tu es devenue folle, bredouilla-t-il.  
-Non, Drago écoute moi. Elle s'approcha de lui pour avoir au moins un contact charnel, mais il la repoussa violemment.  
-NON, lui cria-t-il en reculant. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, tu as complètement perdu la tête.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter au visage, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Le monde était en déroute. Harry, le seul qui pouvait s'opposer à cette tuerie était mort, comme tant d'autres, elle avait perdue son enfant et était condamnée à s'éteindre dans d'atroces souffrances, le mal allait s'étendre sur le monde sorcier, mais également dans celui des moldus.  
-Drago écoute moi... Je refuse de mourir ainsi, cloîtrée dans un lit, vomissant toute la nourriture que j'ingurgiterais, perdant mes dents, mes cheveux, mes ongles un à un et voyant le monde tel que je l'aime s'éteindre sans que je n'y puisse rien faire. Je ne supporterais pas que tu me regardes me décomposer ainsi.

Mais le serpentard secouait toujours la tête négativement de gauche à droite horrifié par ce qu'elle disait.

-Laisse moi choisir ma mort. Je préfère mourir de ta main, c'est la plus belle sortie que tu puisse m'offrir... S'il te plait Drago, si tu ne le fais pas pour que le mal soit vaincu, fais le pour moi. C'est la seule solution.

A cet instant, Hermione se laissa submerger par l'émotion, immédiatement suivie par Drago dont les yeux s'humidifiaient dangereusement.  
-Je... tentât-il de répondre, mais les sons ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Il voyait ces grands yeux noisette si tristes et désespérés qui lui en demandaient trop, beaucoup trop. Hermione je... je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu le pense... je... je n'y arriverais pas. Rien que l'idée de te faire du mal... je...

-Drago ! Pour moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir ainsi, tu n'as pas le droit. Si tu m'aimes, aide moi. Fais en sorte que mon décès ne soit pas vain...

le prochain chapitre sera plus court : une transition + intégration du premier. Je vais un peu manquer de temps, mais l'essentiel était ce chapitre là. Ce sont ces trois derniers chapitres que j'avais en tête dès le début (plus un autre qui viendra par la suite).


	22. Impasse

Alors que Drago allait lui répondre qu'elle lui demandait l'impossible, la porte des appartements de Rogue s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Ah vous voilà ! Nous avons remué le château entier pour vous trouver ! Lança le professeur Mcgonagall le visage déconfit et sur un ton de reproche, avant de se radoucir en voyant les yeux noyés de larmes des deux jeunes gens. Miss Granger, reprit-elle le plus doucement du monde, j'ai appris ce qu'a fait Miss Parkinson et j'en suis ... navrée, expira-t-elle de découragement.

Hermione baissa la tête en signe de remerciement même si ces quelques mots ne la consolaient absolument pas.

-Elle va être jugée ? Reprit Drago, plus rancunier que jamais.  
-Oui Monsieur Malefoy, oui. Enfin je l'espère vu la tournure des évènements. La Directrice marqua alors une pause. Aucun de ses deux interlocuteurs n'osèrent protester sur l'éventuel jugement de la criminelle. En effet, le visage de leur ancien professeur de métamorphose était tellement grave qu'ils retenaient presque leur souffle attendant un nouveau drame. Leurs angoisses furent confirmées rapidement.

-Mais, avant, j'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous apprendre, et ça ne peut pas attendre.

La gryffondor releva brusquement la tête, horrifiée ! Elle n'en supporterait pas plus, qu'y avait-il encore ? l'ayant compris, la Directrice décida d'aller droit au but pour abréger le suspens devenu insoutenable.

-Le square Grimmaurd a été détruit.

Ce six mots tombèrent comme la hache d'un bourreau sur le col du condamné. Drago ne comprenait pas la portée de cette phrase, alors que les jambes d'Hermione semblaient avoir choisi ce moment pour ne plus la supporter.

-Il… il y a des survivants ? Demanda-t-elle dans un dernier effort.  
-Seuls les membres qui n'étaient pas présents, à Savoir Tonks et moi-même.  
-Ron ? Où est Ron ? Hermione avait réussi à poser la question tout en sachant que la réponse pouvait l'achever.

La Directrice prit une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer la phrase la plus terrible :  
-Ronald Weasley était dans l'ancienne demeure des black.  
-Nooooooon ! Hurla Hermione, s'accroupissant sur le sol et se cachant le visage dans les mains pour étouffer une nouvelle foi ses pleurs.

Drago se baissa à côté d'elle pour l'enlacer, jetant un regard à Mcgonagall ne laissant aucune place au doute. Elle était de trop ici. Les yeux de la Directrice luisaient comme jamais et elle ajouta une dernier chose avant de partir :  
-Poudlard ainsi que le Ministère de la magie deviennent des bases de la résistance contre Voldemort. Notre monde comme nous le connaissions est mort, nous avons perdu les pions les plus importants. Ce qu'il nous faut maintenant, c'est survivre. Je vous attends le plus rapidement possible dans mon bureau, il nous faut organiser la résistance.

Puis elle sortit, les laissant seuls.

A la plus grande surprise de Drago, Hermione releva presque immédiatement la tête, sécha ses larmes et lui lança avec détermination :  
-Il faut agir.  
-Oui, tu as raison, allons voir Mcgonagall et expliquons lui ton plan, elle pourra nous...  
-Non Drago. Tout est fini. On ne discute plus, on en parle à personne. On agit maintenant. A présent, considère que nous sommes seuls contre tous.

Le moment était arrivé. A peine avait-il eu le temps de comprendre exactement et surtout d'admettre le plan d'Hermione, qu'il fallait le mettre en place. La jeune femme était pressée d'en finir. A la douleur physique qui enveloppait son corps tout entier s'était ajoutée désormais la douleur morale. Pleurer, hurler, crier à l'injustice ne servait plus à rien. Autant en finir tout de suite, la douleur cesserait enfin et surtout, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec Drago. Cette nuit avait été tellement parfaite qu'une aura de bien être l'enveloppait encore malgré le drame qui se jouait autour d'eux. Des adieux trop long allaient inévitablement tout gâcher. Elle voulait partir vêtue de ses caresses et de son amour qu'elle pouvait encore presque sentir sur sa peau.

-Alors, par où on commence ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Moi je vais chercher le médaillon. Je sais où il est. Et toi, tu vas essayer de convaincre ton père de ta loyauté envers l'autre monstre. J'attendrais ce soir pour entrer au musée en transplanant. Par contre ensuite, je n'aurais tout au plus qu'une heure devant moi avant que les sorciers pisteurs du ministère international de la magie ne me retrouvent. D'accord ?  
-Où et à quelle heure ?

Hermione eut un petit sourire emprunt de mélancolie et d'ironie à la fois

-Devant la boutique où tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dit-elle avec un pincement au cœur. Tout finira où notre histoire a commencé. Et nous allons dire vers 23H. Je volerais le bijoux à 22H30 et je transplanerais directement là-bas. Toi, il faut que tu arrive au moins quelques secondes avant la cavalerie pour que je te donne le médaillon. Et ensuite...

Drago ne put résister. Il embrassa Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle voit sa faiblesse. Ils se relevèrent pour être face à face et il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme posa la tête sur son épaule et se laissa bercer tendrement en fermant les yeux. Le serpentard se demanda si l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle n'était pas que pure folie. Tout en lui ne vibrait que pour cette femme qui lui avait tout appris.

-Drago, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
-Oui mon ange ?  
-Drago, nous allons nous séparer en sortant de cette pièce. Lorsque je te reverrais, dans la ruelle, tu ne sera plus le même. Ton regard envers moi devra changer.

Il resserra son étreinte étouffant presque la belle et courageuse lionne.

-Tu devras me regarder avec mépris et certainement dire des choses horribles malgré les regards implorants que je te lancerais. C'est bien compris ?  
-Hermione...  
-Ecoute moi. L'image que je garderais de toi sera celle de ces six derniers mois, celle de cette nuit... puis elle se recula un peu pour le regarder, celle-là. Lui murmura-t-elle enfin avant de l'embrasser. Puis elle reprit son discours : je te promets, que quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses là-bas, je t'aimerais et tu ne me blessera pas car je sais, aussi certainement que le soleil se lèvera demain, que tu m'aimes.

-Je n'y arriverais pas Hermione. Je n'ai jamais été aussi courageux. Tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'un lâche.  
-C'est faux Drago ! Tu ne l'ais pas. Tu t'es opposé à ton père. Tu m'as défendu envers et contre tout. Tu es venu me récupérer à cette cérémonie de malheur. Tu as affronté mon père tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne. Je sais que tu pourras le faire. Munis toi d'une petite dague très coupante pour l'index de Voldemort, sectionne-le dès que tu pourras et transplane aussitôt n'importe où. De là, tu pourras actionner le retourneur de temps en paix et ne pas faire d'erreur. Le mieux, c'est que tu reviennes le soir où les mangemorts sont entrés dans le château.

-Mais ça ne sera pas trop tard ?  
-Non, ce soir là, Harry et Dumbledore venaient de détruire un horcruxe dont j'ignore l'existence et la tâche avait été ardue. Il faut qu'ils le fassent. Mais ensuite, tu dois tout stopper, et empêcher la mort du Directeur. Raconte leur tout Drago. Harry sera sous la cape d'invisibilité. Dis-leur tout, l'emplacement des horcruxes etc. La confiance du Directeur, tu l'auras sans problème, mais celle d'Harry, ce sera plus difficile. Alors je ne vois qu'un moyen pour qu'il croit en notre relation...

Drago écarquillait les yeux ! Elle avait véritablement pensé à tout...

-Décris lui mon tatouage. Lui seul l'a vu !

Durant cette nuit, Drago avait effectivement remarqué un léger tatouage en bas du ventre de sa maîtresse. Un tout petit motif ne dépassant même pas de son sous-vêtement. Il représentait deux cercles mêlés avec, à leur jonction, un petit "H" . Lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, Drago était devenu dingue... il adorait ça et Hermione n'avait même pas eu à lui en expliquer la symbolique, elle était évidente : les deux cercles symbolisaient le monde sorcier et le monde moldu et Hermione se trouvait entre les deux, n'appartenant pleinement ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

-Quoi ? Comment ça il l'a vu ?  
-Oui, parce qu'il est comme moi. Alors décris lui ce tatouage...

-Très bien, la coupa-t-il... et... quoi d'autre ?  
-Fait tout pour me reconquérir. Lui lança-t-elle dans un simulacre de sourire forcé.  
-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien oui ! Tu va retomber à l'époque où on ne se connaissait pas encore... alors fait tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour me reconquérir. Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé dans toute mon existence Drago Malefoy, ne me laisse pas passer à côté de ça !  
-Je t'en fais le serment Hermione Granger. Lui répondit-il en tenant son visage dans ses mains et en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux qu'il aimait tant. Tu es à moi, il ne peut en être autrement. Il s'embrassèrent de nouveau.  
-Mais je te préviens, le coupa-t-elle, rompant leur baiser si délicieux, tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche. Je te haïssais vraiment à l'époque.  
-Hum ! Tu ne résisteras pas à mon charme. Crois moi.  
-N'en soit pas si certain. Tu sais pour moi, le physique c'est secondaire. Il faut d'abord que la personne me touche intérieurement, tu vois...  
-Tu n'aimes pas mon physique ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire divinement charmeur.  
-Ho que si ! Soupira-t-elle, tu es... à croquer ! J'aime ton sourire, tes mèches qui te tombent sur les yeux et que tu remets en ordre d'un coup de tête. J'aime ta démarche et ton corps tout entier. J'aime la finesse de ta taille et la largeur de tes épaules... j'aime tes yeux et quand tu me regardes en coin avec des envies inavouables... Puis elle marqua une pause, sentant la nostalgie l'envahir. Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime hermione.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme interrompit ce moment d'intimité. Elle n'avait plus la tête à cela. Sa vie était terminée. Drago le comprit et ne protesta pas. Il la regarda encore une fois droit dans les yeux en lui caressant la joue. Il voulut sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. Enfin, il lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce. Hermione entendit les pas de son serpentard s'éloigner en courant. Le cœur rempli d'amour, elle se concentra sur la chance qu'elle avait eu de le connaître pour ne pas craquer.

Drago, une fois à l'extérieure de l'enceinte de l'école, transplana dans la fameuse boutique, déroba une petite dague très coupante et transplanna de nouveau dans le manoir des Malefoy. Après plusieurs sort évités et des phrases lancées jurant sa fidélité au mage noire, il réussit à convaincre son père, mais ce dernier voulut une preuve.

Lucius Malefoy esquissa un rictus diabolique lorsque Drago lui proposa la tête de Granger ainsi qu'un précieux médaillon qu'il remettrait au maître après avoir reçu sa marque en signe de reconnaissance. L'héritier Malefoy exprima durant tout un après-midi sa répugnance envers le monde moldu et cette sous-sorcière qu'était la sang de bourbe. Seule la mémoire de la nuit dernière lui permettait d'apaiser les charbons ardents lui brûlant les entrailles.

De son côté, Hermione passa le reste de la journée à écrire une lettre acceptable pour ses parents puisque la précédente n'avait pas été envoyée suite aux révélations de Pansy. A 22H29, elle transplana au Louvre, brisa une vitrine sous les alarmes hurlantes du musées et transplana de nouveau dans la fameuse ruelle de Londres. Les pisteurs sorciers traquant leurs condisciples voleurs d'œuvres d'art ne tarderaient pas à la retrouver. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps. Si Drago ne revenait pas dans les délais, tout serait fini.

À 22H58, Drago demanda à son père de le rejoindre deux minutes plus tard dans une ruelle de Londres accompagné des plus fidèles mangemorts du maître et partit aussi vite.

Du haut de son balcon du quatrième étage, une jeune femme âgée de 27 ans prenait l'air frais en ce mois de janvier. Elle vivait dans un quartier glauque et assistait souvent à des règlements de compte, deale de produits illégaux et autres. Mais ce soir là, elle assista à une scène hors du commun :

Dans la ruelle, la jeune femme attendait en faisant les cent pas.

« Mais que fait-il, mais que fait-il bon sang ? »

Elle tremblait d'angoisse et son teint était aussi livide qu'un linge.

Au même moment, un jeune homme transplana à côté d'elle. Il était blond, plutôt joli garçon, et semblait tout aussi livide qu'Hermione.

- Alors, tu l'as trouvé ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, c'est bon. Je l'ai.  
- Nous n'avons plus que quelques secondes ajouta-t-il, ils arrivent…

A ce moment là, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort avant de l'embrasser. La flamme qui brûlait entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi vive que ce soir. Drago relâcha son étreinte… lui lança un dernier regard emprunt d'inquiétude.

- Allez Granger, on va y arriver. Je te promets que ça va marcher.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplissaient de larmes. Elle lui tendit alors le pendentif, la main toute tremblante et recula de quelques pas.

Une dizaine d'homme transplanèrent alors au bout de la ruelle. Drago sortit sa baguette magique.

- Non Drago, pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Tu n'as quand même pas cru que je pouvais sincèrement tomber amoureux d'une sang de bourbe ? son visage changea brusquement d'expression pour exprimer du dégoût.  
- Mais tout ce que tu m'as dit ces six derniers mois Drago ? je ne te crois pas…

Les autres hommes, cagoulés, se rapprochaient d'eux en formant un cercle, Hermione n'avait aucune porte de sortie… sa respiration s'accéléra, son cœur battait au rythme d'un cheval au galop…

- Tu ne me crois pas, alors peut-être que tu croiras ça… AVADA KADAVERA !

Le corps de la jeune femme tomba sur le sol, inanimé, elle était morte. Drago sentit la terre s'effondrer sous lui.

- Je suis fier de toi mon fils, lança une voix derrière eux. Ton maître te récompensera pour cet acte.

Drago semblait comme pétrifié. Il fallait pourtant qu'il réagisse, sinon tout aurait été vain. Il opéra un demi tour pour faire face à son père et aux autres mangemorts…

- Enfin libéré ! Je n'en pouvais plus de m'accrocher à elle… Maintenant que Potter n'est plus là et que nous savons où se cache tous ses partisans. J'espère effectivement que la récompense sera à la hauteur du sacrifice de ces six derniers mois ! et il acheva sa phrase en feintant un rictus qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

Tous quittèrent alors la ruelle, laissant le corps sans vie de la jeune femme, encore marqué des larmes de la trahison, qu'elle avait feinté à la perfection.

La jeune moldue, témoin de la scène, téléphona immédiatement à la Police. Elle venait d'assister à un meurtre pour le moins étrange, un meurtre sans arme, avec un éclair vert...

De son côté, Drago devait faire appel à des forces insoupçonnées pour ne pas craquer, pleurer, hurler son désespoir ou encore se jeter depuis le Towerbridge. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur sa mission pour elle. Ne pas se retourner pour lui lancer un dernier regard était facile, il ne voulait pas revoir une seconde de plus son corps étendu par terre, sans vie.

-Très bien fils. Quel est ce médaillon que cette sang de bourbe t'as confié ? Rien n'avait échapper à Lucius.  
-Une surprise pour le maître père, je suis certain que cela va lui plaire. Faites moi confiance.  
-Drago, j'ai douté de toi, mais ce soir, tu es ma plus grande fierté. Donne moi le présent que tu as récupéré de cette sang-de-bourbe pour le maître. Je le lui remettrais moi-même en ton nom. Tu sais parfaitement que pour la cérémonie, tu ne devras rien porter d'autre que ta cape de serviteur.

Le serpentard paniqua. S'il donnait le médaillon à son père, impossible de fuire ensuite. Il fallait trouver une ruse, quelque chose pour détourner son attention... mais le cœur en déroute et l'esprit obstrué par la peine, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Alors qu'il lui tendait le médaillon, Rogue vint à la rescousse.

-Lucius, puis-je me permettre de prendre ce présent jusqu'à ce soir. Tu es le père du nouvel adepte, il te faudra toi aussi prêter serment de parrainage.  
-Exact Sévérus, tiens.

Drago lança un regard au maître des potions qui ne lui rendit qu'un visage sans expression. De quel côté était-il ?


	23. nouveau départ

CECI N'EST PAS LA FIN

Arrivé dans le repère du serpent, Drago fut emmené par des mangemorts pour sa préparation à la cérémonie. Le vert et argent ne pensait plus. Son esprit n'était concentré ni sur le passé si sur l'avenir. Il se regardait juste dans le miroir, portant cet accoutrement grotesque. Une fois seul, il en profita pour fixer par magie la dague à son avant bras. Il ne lui suffirait qu'à prononcer « accio » mentalement pour l'avoir en main.

La cérémonie débuta. Crabbe et Goyle allaient être intronisés tout comme lui, mais l'un et l'autre ne semblaient pas particulièrement content de leur sort. Drago constata avec un grand soulagement que bon nombre des préceptes du tyran n'avaient pas convaincu la nouvelle génération et si les parents étaient restés fidèles à ce despote, les enfants suivaient le mouvement de peur pour leur propre vie. L'absence de Pansy ne passait pas inaperçue et Drago s'empressa de faire courir la rumeur qu'elle était lâche et qu'elle s'était amourachée de Weasley. Tous jurèrent de la retrouver pour lui faire payer sa trahison.

Lorsqu'une dizaine de nouveaux membres eurent reçu leur marque. Ce fut au tour de Drago. Ce dernier ne prêtait aucune attention à son cœur qui s'emballait. Il fixa le monstre dont la simple existence avait causé la mort de tous ceux à qui il tenait. Après avoir prononcé les incantations de rigueur, il dut s'agenouiller, prendre la main de Voldemort et, alors qu'il allait embrasser sa chevalière, la dague lui tomba dans la main, d'un geste, il trancha le doigt du pauvre fou qui hurla de douleur et de rage. Tous les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes. 

Drago se tourna vers Rogue qui lui lança le médaillon sans autre forme de procès. Ce simple geste le condamnait lui aussi, mais venger Hermione était désormais le seul et unique but du blond. Peu importait les pertes que cela impliquait et en agissant ainsi, Rogue avait choisi son camp en sachant ce que cela impliquait. Avant de transplaner, Drago le vit même esquisser un sourire. Il venait de comprendre que son plan avait été entrepris par le jeune Malefoy. La présence du pendentif et la prise de l'index de Voldemort en étaient les preuves. Drago lui fit donc tout juste un signe de tête et transplana dans le village où Hermione et lui avaient tant été heureux.

Après avoir pris quelques secondes pour se remettre, il actionna la molette et se visualisa devant la fameuse armoire le soir où tout avait commencé. Il demanda en plus que Dumbeldore et Harry soient rentrés de leur quête à l'Horcruxe.

Après un long moment où il fut happé par un tourbillon froid, il s'écroula sur le sol. Les mangemorts étaient déjà dans le château. La bataille grondait. Il détruisit l'armoire d'un coup de baguette anéantissant Greyback qui était en transit à l'intérieur. Satisfait, le serpentard courut immédiatement jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! L'accueillit ce dernier.

Drago avait envie de vomir et tous ses sens étaient complètement affaiblis, mais il trouva une dernière force en lui pour tout expliquer à Dumbledore.

-Monsieur ! J'arrive du futur. Je ne suis pas celui qui a tenté toutes ces imbécillités cette année.  
Tout en parlant, il prit soin de lancer un sort pour condamner le passage derrière lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve votre bonne fois Monsieur Malefoy ? Lui demanda le Directeur tout de même assez surpris.  
-Tenez. Drago lui tendit le retourneur de temps et l'index de Voldemort qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le vieil homme à bout de force en face de lui regarda ces objets un peu incrédule. Et puis y'a Potter sous sa cape là-bas !  
-Et... à qui appartient cet index ?  
-Voldemort, Monsieur.

A cet instant, le Directeur, bien qu'affaibli, libéra Harry qui s'empressa d'ôter le tissu magique le recouvrant. La baguette tendue devant lui, il menaça Drago.

Le serpentard n'en fit pas cas et lança le plus vite qu'il le pouvait les informations nécessaires à la quête des bouts d'âme de Voldemort. Puis, il lui expliqua l'idée d'Hermione pour le transformer en moldu. Dumbledore sourit !  
-Miss Granger ! Que ferions nous sans elle ?  
-A qui le dites vous, le coupa Drago, les yeux pleins de larmes malgré lui.  
-Monsieur ! Vous n'allez toute de même pas croire ce qu'il vous raconte ! Comment Hermione aurait pu lui faire confiance ?

Drago ne laissa pas au Directeur le loisir de répondre, trop fier de lancer sa tirade :  
-Et le tatouage ? Les deux cercles avec le petit H sur son bas ventre ! Hein Potter ? Je le saurais comment si elle et moi n'avions pas été "proches" !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Tu l'as forcée, hein Malefoy ? Comment as-tu osé toucher Mione ?  
-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Elle déteste ça. Le visage de Drago s'embrumait de haine. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit ternir la relation si pure qu'il avait eu avec la gryffondor.  
Mais à cet instant, la barrière de protection vola en éclat cédant la place à un Rogue plus haineux que jamais.

-Sévérus. Je suis de votre côté... lui lança Drago devant les autres mangemorts.  
En un instant, Sévérus esquissa un rictus et se retourna pour faire volte face aux troupes encagoulées. Drago et lui lancèrent une foule de sortilèges en même temps. Harry, qui comprit vite la situation, en fit de même.

La nuit fut particulièrement bénéfique à l'Ordre du Phénix. Drago et Rogue avaient définitivement prouvé leur loyauté et aucun membre de l'ordre n'avait été blessé. Pas même Bill pensa Drago. Le soir même, bien qu'épuisés, les partisans de Dumbledore furent divisés en plusieurs groupes dirigés par Harry pour détruire les Horcruxes. Hermione avait pris le soin de préciser chaque piège qu'Harry avait précédemment rencontré, et bien heureusement, sinon Tonks et Madame Weasley n'en seraient jamais sorties vivantes. Au petit matin, Dumbledore récupérait le fameux livre de la bibliothèque du Maître de potions pour pratiquer le rituel avec brio, malgré de nombreuses heures de luttes qui affaiblirent considérablement le Directeur.

Hermione, elle, assommée par un Rogue aux portes de ses cachots lorsqu'elle était venue le prévenir de l'attaque avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie avec Luna. Lorsque tout fut fini, le Directeur tomba de fatigue ainsi que tous les valeureux combattants. Drago sortit en courant du château et transplana jusqu'au manoir pour y retrouver sa mère. La chute de Voldemort fut répandue en moins de quelques heures et les détraqueurs décidèrent de rester à leurs postes de gardiens d'Azkhaban où était enfermé Lucius Malefoy pour de nombreuses années encore.

En voyant Narcissa Malefoy tourner en rond comme un serpent dans un bocal, folle d'inquiétude, Drago craqua et tomba en larmes dans ses bras. Elle était sauvée. Sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, au bout de quelques minutes et sous le regard médusé d'une femme soulagée de voir son fils en bonne santé, il se leva, ôta sa chemise, appela Georick et la lui tendit. Lorsque l'elfe de maison eut le vêtement entre les mains il murmura : "Je vous la lave immédiatement Monsieur".

-Non ,répondit Drago. Non, Goerrick. Je te la donne.

L'elfe se figea en écarquillant ses gros yeux globuleux. Il était répudié.   
-Sors de ma vue et de cette maison tas d'immondices.

Le petit elfe en larme s'exécuta. Drago put enfin tout expliquer à sa mère, la révélation, la réaction de son maris, puis, les six mois d'intense bonheur avec la gryffondor. Ils passèrent deux jours entiers à parler et à tenter de réorganiser leur vie. Leur discussion fut interrompue le second jour lorsqu'un hiboux apporta une lettre à Drago, signée de la main du Directeur.

Monsieur Malefoy,

Je vous informe que demain soir se tiendra le banquet de fin d'année à Poudlard auquel votre présence est fortement souhaitée. Nous avons de nombreux évènements à fêter et la table des serpentards n'attend que vous.

Tâchez de venir à 18H dans mon bureau, j'ai de nombreuses informations à vous demander.

Sincèrement,

Albus Dumbledore.

Le lendemain, Drago se rendit comme prévu à l'entretien avec le Directeur. Ce dernier bien que fatigué semblait avoir repris des forces. La discussion tourna très rapidement autour de Voldemort et du sort qui lui était réservé, mais également autour de Pansy Parkinson. Dumbledore avait retenu son implication dans la mort d'Hermione et informa le serpentard que le nécessaire avait été fait. A l'évocation des faits, Drago sentit son cœur se soulever. Le bonheur de retrouver sa mère et le fait de savoir Hermione vivante et en sécurité lui avait permis de patienter durant ces trois jours où le monde de la magie se remettait. Mais désormais, il voulait plus. Oui, il voulait voir, toucher, embrasser son ange.

Le vieil homme le comprit et le libéra très rapidement pour qu'il aille s'installer en vue du repas. Une heure plus tard, Drago attendait anxieusement à la table des serpentards. Il n'en revenait pas. Les horcruxes étaient détruits et Voldemort, le plus grand mage de tous les temps, était emprisonné chez les moldus parmi une bande de grosses brutes défoulant leurs nerfs sur lui. Il ne put réfréner un pouffement en l'imaginant dans les douches communes, échappant sa savonnette.

Riant à cette image, il scrutait la salle où des scènes de joie émanaient de toutes part. Le monde des sorciers était en paix et la table des serpentards bien "allégée". Bon nombre d'enfants de mangemorts avait été arrêté, dont Pansy Parkinson, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt lorsque l'on avait retrouvé une fiole d'asfragorne dans ses affaires personnelles et qu'une mystérieuse affaire était ressortie en première page de la gazette du sorcier titrant : Miss Parkinson ou l'art de dégager ses adversaires. L'article expliquait que la plus grand rivale de Miss Parkinson pour le concours de Miss sorcière hebdo était morte dans d'atroces souffrances, prise d'une maladie mystérieuse, perdant ses cheveux, ses dents et ses ongles.

Mais dans l'ensemble même à la table des serpentard, la joie était de rigueur. En effet, tous n'avaient pas des parents aux côtés du nouveau bagnard et certains comme Crabbe et Goyle avaient profité d'une aide et d'une protection du ministère leur permettant de se libérer de la tutelle de leurs parents financièrement parlant. Cependant, Drago se demandait bien comment un crétin comme Goyle pourrait se débrouiller seul dans la vie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit lui fit l'effet d'un saut de glace dans le dos. Une bande de gryffondors entrait en riant dans la pièce. Ginny Weasley, main dans la main avec Harry Potter, pris d'un fou rire comme jamais, Ronald Weasley suivant en bougonnant, Luna Lovegood toujours égale à elle même, Neville Londubat lorgnant sur Luna et... et la plus belle et divine créature qu'il existe au monde, Hermione Granger entrait avec grâce dans la grande salle.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis... elle était là, riant à gorge déployée, plus vivante que jamais. Le serpentard ne contrôla absolument pas ses mouvements, et là, devant toute l'assemblée, il se leva d'un bond, sauta par dessus sa table.

-Hermione ! Cria-t-il, un sourire indescriptible illuminant son visage.

Peu à peu, le vacarme provoqué par les brouhahas s'estompèrent. Drago courut vers la gryffondor qui, attirée par son cri s'était stoppée et se demandait ce que Malefoy pouvait bien lui vouloir. Elle lança un regard inquiet autour d'elle, mais avant qu'elle ne se dise qu'il était temps de faire demi tour, Drago était arrivé jusqu'à elle en courant. Il la saisit dans ses bras et la fit tourner autour de lui en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Hermione tu es là... Hermione... si tu savais...

Mais à cet instant la jeune femme le repoussa violemment et le gifla du plus fort qu'elle le put.

-Non mais t'es un grand malade Malefoy. Va te faire soigner. Lui lança-t-elle horrifiée.  
-Dégage, sale serpent. Lui cracha Ron en le bousculant et en prenant Hermione par la taille pour l'attirer plus loin.

La salle commune était désormais partagée entre les bouches ouvertes, les rires moqueurs et les murmures de stupeurs, mais peu importait à Drago, il la regardait s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa table. Elle était en vie, en bonne santé, tout allait bien. Hermione, sa Hermione était en chair et en os devant lui. Alors qu'il souriait bêtement en la regardant s'éloigner malgré l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors, c'était donc bel et bien vrai. Le grand Drago Malefoy est véritablement tombé amoureux de notre Hermione.  
-Ne t'en mêle pas Potter, ça te regarde pas.  
-Ah bon, t'en es sûr Malefoy ? Un petit coup de main, ça te dirait ?

Drago lui lança un regard complètement perdu.  
-Tu... tu veux dire que tu va m'aider à la récupérer ? Mais, pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi Potter ?  
-Hum ! Expira-t-il un peu moqueur. Parce que tu nous as donné toutes les clés pour vaincre Voldemort. Parce qu'Hermione ne t'aurait jamais montré son tatouage si elle n'avait pas eu confiance en toi et enfin, un Malefoy qui se ridiculise devant Poudlard et garde un sourire aussi niais sur le visage, ça me donne certes envie de vomir, mais également envie de faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça.

Et Harry Potter tendit la main à Drago Malefoy avec le sourire devant des gryffondors médusés. Hermione se retournait de temps à autres, le regard en déroute face à la réaction de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

-Il est malade ce mec, lança un Ron particulièrement énervé.  
-Hein ? Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées et n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
-Bon d'accord, il a prouvé qu'il était de notre côté, mais sincèrement, moi je me méfie toujours de lui, poursuivit-il.  
-Oui, oui peut être. Mais il faut bien avouer que sans lui, nous n'aurions pas encore vaincu Voldemort. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qui s'était réellement passé dans le futur pour le pousser à revenir et à modifier le passé, enfin notre présent... Hermione s'arrêta, un peu perdue elle-même dans ses explications. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'a fait changer. Regarde le sourire d'Harry. La salle entière vient de se payer sa tête et il semble heureux.   
-Ouais...

Un tintement de verre raisonna dans la salle et tout le monde se tut pour écouter le discours de fin d'année du Directeur. Harry lança un "il faut que l'on se parle en privé" à Drago qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête et tous deux repartirent à leurs tables respectives.

-Chers élèves,  
Je ne vais pas m'appesantir sur un discours clôturant l'année scolaire puisque cette année, nous avons plus important à fêter. D'autant plus que ce discours est le dernier que je prononce devant vous. Et oui ! étant trop âgé et bien trop fatigué pour tenir une année supplémentaire à ce poste, je vous informe que je cède la place à votre chère professeur de métamorphose, Minerva Mcgonagall qui relèvera cette fonction avec dévotion, j'en suis certain.

Le professeur se leva alors, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres minces, le tout sous les applaudissement de la salle avant que l'orateur ne poursuive.

-Comme vous le savez, Voldemort a été privé de ses pouvoirs et enfermé dans une prison moldue de très haute sécurité où il terminera ses jours.

Des hurlements de joies retentirent de toutes part et le Directeur les laissa éclater durant quelques secondes, après tout, lui aussi avait envie de crier son allégresse à cet instant, puis il demanda de nouveau le calme.

-Cette mission n'aurait jamais pu être accomplie sans le courage et l'implication de Monsieur Harry Potter qui a lutté durant ses six années d'études et qui a dû faire face à des dangers innombrables pour nous sauver tous.

De nouveau, des applaudissements retentirent de toutes part, et même, chose très étonnante, de la table des serpentards. La menace des parents et des représailles à la maison n'existant plus, chacun pouvait afficher ses véritables opinions. 

-Mais, reprit plus fort le Directeur, il n'y serait jamais arrivé sans ses chers compagnons Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ainsi que Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood ou encore Neville Londubat. Alors de tout cœur, merci à tous. Je suis vous informe ainsi officiellement qu'une cérémonie publique aura lieu d'ici une semaine au Ministère de la Magie pour vous récompenser ainsi que d'autres personnes pour votre participation plus qu'active dans la chute de Voldemort.

La table des gryffondors se lançait des regards hébétés et fiers sous les applaudissement des autres élèves.

-Mais, ce n'est pas tout. Une autre personne nous a fourni les clés ainsi que les informations nécessaires à cette entreprise au péril même de sa vie. Je vous demande également d'applaudir Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

Drago se leva et inclina la tête, une autosatisfaction débordante sur le visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en direction de la table des gryffondors où une jeune femme lui renvoya un sourire timide. Drago sentit son cœur renaître. Il était désormais investi d'une mission : la reconquérir et Merlin sait qu'il allait y consacrer toute son énergie.

-Sur ce, cher élèves, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à ajouter : bon appétit.


	24. Inattendu

Milles excuses !!!! alors là ! voila je viens de recevoir un mail où on me disait pourquoi je finissais pas cette histoire et là... horreur, mon dieur ! je pensais l'avoir fait. J'avoue que je l'ais posté sur d'autres site et j'étais persuadée d'avoir fait de meme ici... je m'excuse à un point. La suite arrive, tout est écrit et corrigé. Je vais faire pareil pour mon autre fic : "petite peste"... qui a subit le meme sort. Milles pardons et surtout merci à jennymalefoy06 pour son mail !!!!!!

A la fin du repas, Drago s'empressa de faire signe à Harry pour discuter en aparté. Avoir un allié tel que lui dans le petit cercle des gryffondors n'était pas négligeable et, même s'il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être redevable de Potter, il était forcé de reconnaître que rien n'était gagné pour lui.

Au cours du repas, il faillit d'ailleurs enjamber de nouveau les tables pour en coller une à Weasley qui se permettait de passer une main dans le dos d'Hermione. De son Hermione ! Oui, il devenait véritablement urgent de faire quelque chose. S'il ne parlait pas à Potter le soir même, ils risquaient tous de partir en vacances ainsi et ce rouquin de pacotille allait certainement poser ses salles pattes sur… ses pensées se figèrent instantanément et il ne put réfréner une grimace de dégoût, repensant lui-même au propre baiser que ce mollusque lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait pris du polynectar.

Il sortit donc de la salle le plus tôt possible, ce qui ne fût pas chose aisée car bon nombre de donzelles tentaient d'avoir un sourire du nouveau héros des serpentards. Il lança donc péniblement un regard à Potter qui lui répondit favorablement. Luna et Ginny discutaient avidement des derniers potins alors qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées et que Ron s'empiffrait avec un dernier bout de gâteau à la citrouille.

Personne ne se rendit alors compte qu'Harry sortait juste derrière Malefoy… personne, sauf Hermione. Elle repassait toutes les nouvelles informations dans son esprit pour comprendre pourquoi Harry arrivait à être si cordial avec Malefoy. Il les avait bien aidé, certes, mais quand même, Harry vouait une telle haine au serpentard qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Il devait disposer d'information qu'elle ignorait.  
Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion et d'analyse, elle en arriva à une seule et même conclusion : une personne avait fait changer Malefoy dans le futur et cette personne, c'était elle. Et oui, auraient-ils oublié à qui ils avaient affaire ? La sorcière la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard ! C'était la seule et unique explication possible au comportement du vert et argent lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Mais alors, cela signifiait que, dans le futur elle allait… avec ce…

Mais ce qui énerva le plus la jeune femme, c'était que ça ne la surprenait même pas. Il avait prouvé son courage et sa dévotion envers le monde sorcier alors pourquoi ne pas faire un petit effort ? Mais si elle se trompait ? si elle était dans le faux, qu'elle allait vers lui pour essayer de le connaître un peu mieux et qu'il se moquait d'elle comme il l'avait toujours fait ? hou non ! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

Alors que les pensées d'Hermione partaient dans tous les sens, un « complot » se tramait dans son dos… Mais quel doux complot !

La nuit était douce et légère en cette fin juin. Le lac apparaissait très clairement sous la pleine lune et une légère brise venait apporter le peu de fraicheur nécessaire pour ne pas étouffer. Au loin Drago put apercevoir les silhouettes de deux sombrales virevolter au dessus de la forêt interdite, bien trop de personnes avaient trouvé la mort sous ses yeux… dont son ange merveilleux. Une sorte de crise d'angoisse vint lui tordre l'estomac et il dû faire appel à toute son éducation Malefoyenne pour ne pas s'écrouler. « Elle est en vie, elle est en vie » se répétait-il inlassablement.

- Alors Malefoy, explique-moi. Je suis vraiment avide de savoir pourquoi un sang pur comme toi en est arrivé à tomber amoureux d'une enfant de moldus, attaqua d'emblée Harry.

Drago fut quelques peut surpris par cette entrée en matière. Il prit le temps de réfléchir un peu et se rendit vite compte qu'il devait jouer franc jeu pour gagner la confiance du survivant. Si pour le serpentard il s'était écoulé 8 mois depuis le tas de bêtises qu'il avait fait l'année d'avant, pour Harry, tout était encore frais sans son esprit.

Il se lança donc dans la description détaillée de ce qu'il avait vécu. Des origines moldues de sa mère adoptée, si l'on peut dire, par les Blacks, jusqu'au meurtre commis par son cher père sous ses propres yeux. Il s'arrêta un instant, exigeant le silence d'Harry à ce sujet. Le survivant ne put réfréner un sentiment humain : l'envie. Drago Malefoy avait vu sa mère mourir et avait put éviter ce drame grâce au retourneur de temps de Chronos. Lui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour bénéficier d'une telle chance. Le blondinet le vit d'ailleurs dans son regard. Il lui expliqua immédiatement que ce retourneur de temps n'était pas comme celui qu'Hermione avait utilisé en troisième année. Que s'il l'utilisait, il réintégrerait son corps de l'époque et si un homme de 17 ans réintègre le corps d'un bébé, c'est la mort assurée.

Leur discussion dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Le serpentard offrit un large panel d'émotions et la sincérité de ses propos toucha profondément son interlocuteur. Il lui expliqua également comme il l'avait déjà aidé dans le futur à conquérir Hermione lorsqu'à la cérémonie de mariage il avait fait ce petit geste de la tête pour l'encourager à suivre son cœur. Et pour une fois, alors que tout au long de l'année, Harry avait suspecté Drago de mentir, il le crut. C'était instinctif. Il était plus qu'évident que son ennemi s'était littéralement métamorphosé. Harry le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. Le regard glacé qu'il avait dû affronter durant six années n'était plus du tout le même. Il semblait emprunt d'une véritable souffrance intérieure et marqué au fer rouge par une tristesse incommensurable. Et puis sans lui, Voldemort serait encore en vie. Toutes les indications qu'il leur avait fournies étaient exactes, pas une seule mauvaise surprise ne les avait pris au dépourvu durant la quête des Horcruxes. Et sans lui, cette merveilleuse nuit d'été ne serait pas aussi légère et voluptueuse.

-Bon, très bien, proposa Harry. Nous allons organiser des vacances quelque part. Maintenant que toute menace est écartée, on peut se le permettre. Tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous. Tu pourras passer du temps avec Mione.  
-Un, ne l'appelle pas Mione, elle déteste ça, le coupa fermement Drago. Deux, ça n'est pas une bonne idée.

Harry lui lança un regard décontenancé. Il avait la bonté de lui proposer son aide après tout ce qu'il venait de faire durant cette année et voila comme il le remerciait ! Malefoy capta son indignation et se justifia sur le champ :

-Mon ange m'a expliqué…  
-Ne l'appelle pas mon ange s'il te plait, le coupa-t-il, je veux bien être compréhensif, mais y'a des limites. Laisse-moi du temps…  
-Ok Potter ! Bon Hermione, insista-t-il fortement sur ce prénom, m'a expliquée que c'est en embrassant Weasmoche  
-Malefoy ! S'impatienta Harry.  
-Pardon, vieux réflexe ! C'est donc en embrassant Weasley qu'elle s'est réellement aperçue qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Alors… il s'arrêta un instant pour soupirer profondément. Alors même s'il m'en coûte, je dois lui laisser faire ses propres expériences ! Mais il n'ira pas plus loin qu'un baiser cette fois, reprit-il vigoureusement, fois de Malefoy.  
-Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Drago Malefoy si « accro », se moqua Harry alors qu'une paire d'yeux bleus se posait sur lui, sans aucune expression de haine ou de colère.  
-Si tu savais Potter, si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai pu ressentir ce soir là, dans cette ruelle maudite… Je sais qu'elle est ici, en vie et en parfaite santé. Je le sais. Mais malgré ça, une partie de moi s'est éteinte là-bas. Tout ce qu'on a partagé, vécu durant ces six mois était tellement fort… moi je le garderais pour toujours en mémoire, mais elle ne le saura jamais c'est…

Harry put lire le désespoir sur les traits du visage émacié de celui qui était encore son ennemi une semaine plus tôt. Il décida alors d'aller de l'avant :

-Très bien, alors je t'invite au mariage de Bill et Fleur, je suis certain que les Weasley seront d'accord après ta contribution à la lutte contre Voldy. Mais ce n'est que fin août. Tu vas faire quoi en attendant ?  
-Of ! J'ai l'empire Malefoy à reprendre en mains. Ma mère m'a fait une procuration et vu que je n'ai aucune expérience, à même pas 17 ans, ça va pas être du gâteau. Il va déjà falloir que je recense et que je supprime tous les marchés plus ou moins louches sur lesquels mon paternel avait investi. Et que j'en trouve de nouveaux ; mais pour ça, j'attendrais Hermione. Je suis certain qu'elle aura des tas d'idées de bonnes causes à soutenir.  
-La SALE par exemple !  
-La quoi ?  
-Hum ! Pouffa Harry, t'inquiète elle t'en parlera, mais j'aimerais être là quand te l'expliquera. Je pense que tu vas être heureux comme tout de soutenir cette cause. Mais dis moi, reprit-il sans laisser l'opportunité à Drago d'approfondir le sujet, tu es bien sûr de toi pour ce qui est de conquérir Her…  
-RE-conquérir, précisa le beau blond.   
-Reconquérir Hermione, corrigea Harry. C'est vrai, après tout, vous vous êtes rapprochés dans des circonstances particulières quand même.  
-Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi encore Potter. Hermione et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre ! S'il faut que je me refasse empalé pour obtenir un sourire d'elle, je n'hésiterais pas l'ombre d'une seconde !

Harry resta sans voix devant la volonté et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de plaisanter :  
-Si t'as besoin d'aide ! Surtout n'hésite pas, je manie très bien l'épée.

Drago lui lança un regard assassin mais se ravisa rapidement en voyant le gryffondor à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. Il ne put le suivre dans l'allégresse, encore trop embourbé dans le futur, mais se permit de relever légèrement le coin droit de sa bouche.

Ils se quittèrent vers 3 heures du matin, exténués mais soulagés. Drago avait un plan bien rodé ainsi qu'un allié fiable, alors qu'Harry disposait de nouveau d'un avenir devant lui. Jamais il n'avait put croire Drago Malefoy capable de tels sentiments, surtout envers Mione… pardon, Hermione. Et pourtant ! Après cette discussion au clair de lune, plus aucun doute n'était possible. Autant au cours de l'année, même si personne ne suspectait le serpentard autant que lui, il ne s'était jamais laissé influencé et son intuition lui dictait qu'il tramait un mauvais coup ; autant maintenant, tout son être lui disait de lui accorder sa confiance. Drago s'était repenti et aimait son amie, sentiment partagé qui plus est…

Le plus dur dans l'histoire serait pour Ron. Mais aimer quelqu'un ne nous octroie aucun droit particulier sur lui. Il allait être malheureux un bon coup mais ça passerait. « Il est jeune, il s'en remettra et puis quel meilleur lieu qu'un mariage pour faire des rencontres » pensa-t-il en regagnant son dortoir.

L'été se déroula sans particularité. Drago s'entoura des meilleurs conseillés financiers du marché et mis les deux mois d'été à se familiariser avec ses nouvelles fonctions. Il investit également dans l'immobilier et fit l'acquisition d'une charmante demeure dans un petit village… Il passa alors tous ces week-ends là-bas et commença à réparer tout ce qui devait l'être « à la moldue ». Et oui, à la moldue, pour paraitre tout à fait « normal » dans ce village typique. Il se fit peu à peu apprécié par la population locale et en particulier d'un de ses voisins auquel il emprunta sa tronçonneuse pour redonner à son jardin une allure correcte.

Monsieur Granger prit alors ce jeune homme sous son aile et l'aida dans ses travaux. Il était persuadé de l'avoir vu quelque part, sans retrouver où. Peu à peu, Drago lui confia son histoire, qu'il avait mal agi sous l'influence de ses parents et qu'aujourd'hui, il était très fortuné mais tenait à bâtir cette maison de ses propres main, sans aide extérieur pour se reconstruire lui-même. Le père d'Hermione jugea cet acte courageux et lui apporta son soutien.

La nouvelle demeure de Drago était située à côté de celle de Lucile et ça n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme. Elle avait manqué s'étouffer avec sa glace en voyant le jeune homme torse nu sur le toit en train de refaire la charpente. Dès lors, Drago eu un panel de gâteaux et pâtisseries soit disant faites maison tous les jours ! Ce qui l'amusa profondément.  
Mi-août, il reçut enfin la fameuse invitation au mariage de Bill et Fleur accompagnée d'un petit mot de Madame Weasley insistant pour qu'il accepte ce qui l'étonna. En réalité Harry lui avait dit que Drago n'oserait probablement pas venir mais que, pour une raison qu'il devait lui cacher, sa présence était véritablement nécessaire.

Côté gryffondor, Harry entendit parler au début des vacances d'un stage ouvert aux étudiants voulant devenir médicomages. Lorsqu'il tendit l'article à Hermione, cette dernière lui sauta au cou sous le regard piteux de Ron, sachant qu'il devrait se passer d'elle durant tout l'été. Hermione dû alors partir en Ecosse pour les deux mois et eut évidemment l'accord de ses parents.

Ginny elle, passait les deux plus beaux mois de sa vie. Elle s'entrainait tous les jours au quidditch avec celui qu'elle aimait en toute insouciance.

Un mois avant la cérémonie, Bill et Fleure emménagèrent au Terrier et des cousines et amies de la future mariée vinrent en renfort. Cette fois-ci, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, Molly Weasley ne put « caser » tous les nouveaux arrivants et des tentes « améliorées » furent dressées à proximité du jardin. Ce qui n'alla pas sans poser quelques problèmes à cause des gnomes provoquant quelques petites catastrophes ici et là.

Ron fut enrôlé de force dans les préparatifs. Madame Weasley ne supportait plus sa mauvaise humeur et son renfermement sur lui-même. Cette tâche imposée s'avéra finalement pas si désagréable que cela puisqu'il dû collaborer avec les françaises dont certaines avaient du sang de vellane dans les veines et le rouquin eut toutes les peines du monde à garder la tête froide. Il emprunta d'ailleurs une boîte entière de dragées réfrigérantes aux jumeaux pour l'aider à se contrôler. Si la consommation de ces bonbons passait inaperçue en été, il ne pourrait plus prétexter avoir des bouffées de chaleur en hivers ! Les réunions de familles allaient s'avérer problématiques !

D'ailleurs, les choses n'allèrent pas en s'arrangeant et l'absence de nouvelles d'Hermione le mit dans une telle colère qu'il craqua. Un après-midi, alors que le Terrier avait été déserté pour des courses en tout genre, Ron et Malika, une cousine de Fleur, se retrouvèrent seuls, chargés de corvée de dégnommage. Au bout d'environ une heure, Ron fut à court de dragées réfrigérantes et dû aller se réapprovisionner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait certes pas prévu que Malika le suivrait et ce qui dû arriver arriva. Il n'eut aucune volonté pour résister aux charmes ravageurs de la Velanne.

Se sentant coupable, il se confessa à Harry qui, au lieu de le sermonner, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais comment je vais pouvoir l'annoncer à Hermione ?  
-Et bien simplement, vous n'êtes pas ensemble à ce que je sache. Lui répondit Harry, d'un calme olympien.  
-En fait… heu… je l'ais embrassé avant qu'elle ne parte pour son fichu stage ! c'est sa faute à elle aussi. Se défendit piteusement Ron.  
-T'inquiète ! elle s'en remettra.  
-Tu m'aide vraiment pas là Harry…  
-J'arrive, cria le survivant à… à personne.  
-à qui tu dis ça ? S'étonna Ron  
-A Ginny, t'as pas entendu… elle vient de m'appeler et il fila à la weasley ! laissant un Ron en proie aux remors.

Le même jour un petit hibou arriva au Terrier, signé d'Hermione :

Madame Weasley,

Bonjour, j'ai une requête un peu particulière à vous demander. Voilà, durant mon stage, j'ai fais la connaissance d'Alex qui m'a particulièrement aidé durant ces deux mois. En remerciement, j'aurais souhaité lui demander de venir au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Cela serait-il possible ?

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, notre emploi du temps est minuté ici.  
À bientôt, bisous à tout le monde.

Hermione.

Molly Weasley fut ravie d'avoir une convive de plus.

Cher Hermione.

Ton amie sera la bienvenue ici. Nous lui réservons dors et déjà une place, mais si elle pouvait amener une tente, cela nous serait bien utile.

À dans une semaine.

Molly.

Ron rageait encore plus de pas avoir été mentionné dans la lettre ! Et il rumina sa rancune jusqu'au jour du mariage.

Hermione arriva seule au Terrier, le matin même du jour J. Elle fut immédiatement assaillit par Ginny qui s'empressa de lui poser tout un tas de question. Lorsque Madame Weasley lui demanda quand son amie allait arriver Hermione put à peine lancer un « Ce soir ! » tellement elle croulait sous les questions. Ron boudait et de toute manière, filles et garçons furent séparés pour êtres préparés à la cérémonie.

Il était évident que les garçons avaient deux bonnes heures devant eux pour se détendre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les filles devaient passer autant de temps à se pomponner. Ils décidèrent alors de faire une partie de quidditch. C'est ce moment là que Drago décida de faire son entrée. D'abord un peu ignoré par l'ensemble des Weasley qui ne comprenaient toujours pas la décision de Harry, il fut enrôlé pour compléter l'équipe. On lui proposa de remplir le rôle de l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse à celle d'Harry, mais il déclina l'offre :

-Et pourquoi ne pas être dans la même équipe pour une fois ? lança le beau blond à un Harry qui tentait de rattraper toute l'insouciance dont il avait été privé au cours de son enfance en un été et riait d'absolument tout.  
-Va pour Malefoy.

Alors que chacun se mettait en place, Drago au poste de batteur, une fois n'est pas coutume, il en profita pour glisser un mot au survivant :  
-Ce soir je compte sur toi… elle l'embrasse une fois, une seule et puis fini ok, va falloir les interrompre.  
-Pas besoin… lança Harry sur un ton enjoué. Il l'a déjà embrassé avant qu'elle ne parte à son stage… Maintenant tu te débrouille. J'ai rempli la part de mon contrat.

Alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme, mais tout de même heureux que le pire soit derrière lui, Drago lança un regard vers les étages supérieurs de cette espèce de baraque toute branlante. Hermione le regardait à travers les carreaux. Elle le regardait lui. Il arrêta alors son balai pour la fixer et lui faire un petit signe. Mais lorsque l'on est batteur au quidditch mieux vaut ne pas quitter les cognards des yeux.

-Merlin Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione en mettant sa main devant sa bouche alors que Ginny éclatait de rire. Ginny ! il vient de faire une sacrée chute quand même.  
-Et alors ? Depuis quand tu t'en fais pour Malefoy.  
-Je m'en fais pas spécialement pour lui je… il faut quand même reconnaitre que sans lui…  
-Noooooooooooon ! S'indigna Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu en pince pour lui Hermione ? c'est Drago Malefoy, d'accord il est vraiment pas mal du tout et de notre côté, mais il n'en reste pas moins un petit con arrogant.  
-Mais non, je n'en pince pas pour lui, d'ailleurs, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Les filles ! cria Madame Weasley. C'est à vous de passer à la coiffure.  
-On arrive. Répondirent-elles en cœur.  
-Tu me raconteras après ? demanda Ginny avide de savoir une nouvelle semblant tenir Hermione à cœur.  
-Oui oui…

Puis vint enfin la cérémonie. Ron faillit sauter sur Malika mais parvint à se reprendre grâce à Fred qui lui colla une dragée réfrigérante alors qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. Hermione semblait gênée et même inquiète. Lorsque Drago la vit, il se souvint du mariage qu'il avait interrompu, changeant toute son existence. Elle était si merveilleuse… comme à son habitude. Il fallait passer à l'attaque. Alors qu'il se dirigea dans sa direction, elle sembla remarquer quelque chose au loin et son visage s'illumina enfin…

-Alex ! cria-t-elle en faisant des signes de la main.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir enfin à quoi ressemblait cette Alexandra… mais une vague de stupeur traversa la petite assemblée qui attendait le début de la cérémonie devant l'Eglise et la belle assurance de Drago sembla s'effriter en un rien de temps…

-Voilà tout le monde je vous présente Alexandre… puis elle rougit en baissant légèrement la voix pour rajouter : Mon fiancé.

Harry éclata de rire avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ginny. Il arriva tout de même à se ressaisir pour aller saluer le nouvel arrivant. Il ne put tout de même pas retenir un commentaire qu'il fit uniquement pour Drago :

-Alors là ! je te la souhaite bonne ! et ferme la bouche, ça fait pas franchement classe ! lui lança-t-il avant de pouffer de nouveau devant un Drago rageur.

Il était blond, il était classe et il venait de serpentard ! Le nouveau fiancé d'Hermione était en dernière année de ses études de médicomages, mais Drago le connaissait, il avait été son préfet en chef lorsqu'il était rentré en première année. C'était déloyal. On aurait dit lui, mais en plus âgé. Lutter contre Weasley, c'était facile, mais alors là… C'était un futur match serpentard contre serpentard… il allait falloir jouer serrer.


	25. Une vie

Dans la chambre d'appoint des deux petits sorciers, l'agitation quotidienne commençait à s'apaiser. Aménagée spécialement pour eux dans la maison des grands-parents, elle était spacieuse et pleine à craquer de jouets en tous genres. Ils dormaient ici tous les week-end pour voir un peu leur papi et leur mamie préférés, habitant dans un petit village de la campagne moldue.

Chaque soir, l'heure de l'extinction des feux était un moment toujours redouté de Drago Malefoy troisième du nom et d'Elodie Malefoy première du nom. Mais aujourd'hui, leur grand-mère était là pour veiller au grain et pas de clownerie, pas de sort malencontreusement lancé… ho non ! Hermione Malefoy ne se laisserait pas faire. A soixante-cinq ans, elle est la plus heureuse des femmes. Son splendide époux depuis quarante ans aujourd'hui l'attendait dans la pièce d'à côté et ils avaient bien prévu de fêter l'événement. Alors pas de petit monstre qui tienne, ce soir, ils allaient dormir et vite.

-Allez mamie ! Allerz, s'il te plait… une dernière histoire, implora Elodie.  
-Non ! Ça suffit, il est temps de dormir, mamie est fatiguée… (hé, hé ! mamie n'est pas fatiguée, mais papi l'attend juste à côté…). Mais alors qu'Hermione bordait sa petite fille, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Drago troisième du nom avait esquissé le même sourire que celui de son grand-père lorsqu'il avait une mauvaise idée en tête et le verdict ne tarda pas à tomber.  
-Mamie, raconte nous pourquoi papi est devenu médicomage… 

Ho le petit… non Hermione, c'est ton petit fils ! Pas la peine de se demander où il va atterrir lui ! A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle voyait son cher et tendre lorsqu'il était enfant. Drago troisième du nom portait bien son nom. Un petit blondinet aux yeux magnifiquement bleus et avec un sourire à les faire toutes tomber. Déjà à la maternité, une simple risette et toutes les infirmières se battaient pour lui changer ses couches. Dans trois ans il rentrerait à Poudlard, mais Hermione ne se faisait aucune illusion, il irait à serpentard.

Et oui, le petit Drago était un vrai diable, toujours prêt à user de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou à faire des coups bas à sa petite sœur. Pas plus tard qu'hier, alors qu'elle avait fait des bugnes, plat typiquement moldu, et avait interdit aux enfants d'y toucher avant que leurs cousins n'arrivent, Drago troisième du nom avait évidemment acquiescé d'un sourire angélique. Mais lorsqu'Hermione était revenue dans le salon, une bonne partie des bugnes avaient été englouties, tel le continent de l'Atlantide. Furieuse, elle avait lancé un regard accusateur à Drago qui montrait sa sœur le plus innocemment du monde en la dénonçant. L'ex gryffondor du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas exploser de rire devant le regard si innocent du petit ange blond dont la bouche toute entière était entourée de sucre glace. 

Bon revenons à nos diablotins.

-Mais Drago, je te l'ai racontée cent fois celle là. Et je suis siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii fatiguée ce soir.  
-Oui, mais s'il te plait mamie… implorèrent de concert ses petits enfants. Hermione Malefoy se retrouva alors face à deux paires d'yeux si craquantes qu'elle ne put que pousser un soupir et espérer que papi ne se soit pas endormi lorsqu'elle reviendrait enfin dans sa chambre !

-Alors, commença la vieille femme devant quatre oreilles attentives comme si on leur indiquait l'emplacement du plus précieux des trésors. Tout à commencé lorsque nous étions à Poudlard avec papi…  
-Oui et papi, il était à serpentard et toi à Gryffondor et même que d'après le grand oncle Rony tu lui a collé une droite d'enfer en plein dans la tête. La coupa Elodie…   
-Elodie, s'il te plait ne parle pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas un langage pour une jeune fille. La corrigea sa grand-mère sous les rires de Drago troisième du nom.  
-Et même que papi a détalé comme un lapin… pouffa un peu plus Elodie qui, du haut de ses six ans, adorait faire enrager son grand-père et Merlin sait qu'elle frappait là où ça faisait mal.

Hermione ne put réfréner un pouffement.

-Bon, les enfants, si vous voulez que je vous raconte l'histoire, il va falloir arrêter de m'interrompre, c'est bien compris…  
-Oui mamie… crièrent-ils tous les deux en cœur.

-Bon très bien. Alors vous savez que votre grand-père et moi nous nous détestions. Avec vos grand-oncles Harry et Rony, nous étions persuadés que votre grand-père préparait un sal coup.

-Oui ! Vous pensiez qu'il était aux cotés du méchant Voldy ! s'écria Drago troisième du nom (bon on va dire Drago III si ça vous gêne pas, je sais, ça fait un peut royal mais bon, ça commence à me gonfler de l'écrire, sérieux, ils n'auraient pas put trouver un autre nom ! enfin bon). S'écria donc Drago III en montrant fièrement sa peluche du méchant Voldy que l'on pouvait décapiter, écarteler ou encore bruler à volonté puisqu'elle reprenait toujours sa forme initiale… ah encore un cadeau du grand oncle Harry pour noël ! Faudrait lui en toucher deux mots quand même.

-Drago ! chuuuuut laisse mamie parler. Le rappela à l'ordre Elodie.

-Bon alors votre grand-père et moi nous sommes détesté pendant six ans. Et puis ton grand-père a prouvé qu'il était finalement du bon côté et il nous a permis de vaincre le méchant Voldy.  
-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii crièrent en cœur les deux enfants. C'est super-papi ! surenchérit Elodie.

Hermione les regarda tendrement et poursuivit.

-Mais en réalité, c'est que votre grand-père avait triché. Il était revenu du futur, un futur dans lequel je l'avais fait changé et où nous étions tombés amoureux. Il a donc essayé de me reconquérir et je l'ai vite compris. Mais en réalité…  
-En réalité tu l'aimais déjà ! clama haut et fort la petite brunette.  
-Oui Elodie oui. Ton grand-père était de loin le plus beau blond de tout le monde de la sorcellerie et toutes les filles tombaient à ses pieds. Toutes, sauf moi parce qu'il était arrogant. Mais depuis qu'il nous avait aidé, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Pourtant, j'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi et je suis partie en stage durant l'été. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un autre homme auquel je me suis fiancée. Il ressemblait terriblement avec votre grand-père. Si vous aviez vu sa tête lorsque je le lui ai présenté…

-Et tu en es encore fière ? Interpella une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Papi !!!!!!!!!!!! cria Elodie, déjà prête à sortir de son lit pour sauter au coup de son papi préféré.

Hermione regarda amoureusement son formidable époux et l'invita à le rejoindre sur le lit de Drago III.

-Tu leur racontes encore cette histoire ?  
-C'est ton petit fils qui m'a eu par surprise, se défendit-elle.  
-Alors je préfère la raconter moi-même. Donc, lorsque votre grand-mère est revenue avec se play-boy de pacotille…

-Tu l'as dégagé à la serpentard ! s'écria Drago III en levant très haut sa petite main pour que son papi la tape en disant un « ouais !!! » particulièrement satisfait.  
-Drago ! ne l'encourage pas enfin.  
-Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?  
-Peut-être, mais tu l'as envoyé au Kenya quand même ce pauvre Alex. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier. 

-Si ! s'indigna-t-il. Il fallait la trouver celle-là quand même. Et il se tourna de nouveau vers ses petits enfants non sans passer un bras autour de l'épaule de son épouse. Alors, je disais donc, ce play-boy de pacotille allait devenir médicomage, je lui ai donc fait construire un hôpital au Kenya et je lui ais proposé de le diriger. C'était un serpentard ambitieux, il n'a pas pu résister ! et j'ai eu votre mamie rien que pour moi.  
-Mais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes mariés que huit ans après ? demanda Elodie pour la énième fois.  
-Parce que rien ne sert de précipiter les choses ma chérie, lui murmura Hermione en la couchant pour la border. Il faut toujours attendre un peu pour être sur de bien connaître la personne que tu vas épouser. Ton grand-père et moi sommes parfaitement heureux, ce n'est pas forcément très facile. Regard ton grand oncle Rony, il a épousé une fille nommée Malika à 18 ans et ils ont divorcé 5 ans plus tard. Hermione se tourna vers son mari pour l'enlacer et poser sa tête sur son épaule. 

Devant cette scène si attachante, Harry Potter, qui venait de transplanner pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle à ses amis, resta dans le couloir. L'ex serpentard tenait sa femme tout contre lui et d'autant qu'il se souvienne, il les avait toujours vu ainsi. A leur sortie de Poudlard, même s'il savait que Drago Malefoy était sincère, il n'était pas certain que l'unir à sa meilleure amie serait une bonne idée. Et ce soir, face à ce spectacle de bonheur simple, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

-Allez, il faut dormir maintenant, leur imposa le vieil homme aux yeux toujours aussi bleus.  
-Attend papi, c'est pour ça que tu es devenu médicomage aussi ?  
-Et oui ma puce et oui, si je voulais garder un œil sur ta grand-mère et éviter qu'elle ne me ressorte un autre fiancé de je ne sais où, il fallait que je suive les mêmes études qu'elle. Mais elle a mis trois bonnes années à me céder ! et toi, tu feras pareil envers les garçons qui vont te courir après ma puce. Tu ne les regardera qu'après tes études, et crois moi, tu feras des études longues, très, très longues.

Hermione sourit en secouant la tête négativement, décidément les hommes étaient tous les mêmes.

Et le couple fini de border les petits démons pour enfin se retrouver seuls. A peine la porte de la chambre fermée, Drago embrassa langoureusement son Hermione.

-hum hum ! Harry se racla la gorge, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en lâchant son mari pour lui sauter au coup. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?  
-Salut Potter. Lança Malefoy en lui tendant la main.   
-C'est Liberia, elle vient d'accoucher d'une petite fille, de ma petite fille !

-Félicitation ! s'écria Hermione, suivie d'un « parfait » de son époux. Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

Harry accepta volontiers uniquement pour faire enrager Malefoy car, au regard assassin qu'il lui avait lancé, il avait visiblement d'autres plans en tête.

-Ne m'en veuillez pas, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, lança un Drago un peu dépité en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

Les deux ex gryffondors se rendirent calmement à la cuisine et Hermione prépara une bonne tasse de thé pour chacun. Elle était soulagé d'apprendre que l'accouchement de Liberia, la fille de Harry et Ginny s'était bien passé. En tant qu'ancienne Médicomage, elle avait suivie sa grossesse de près et ça n'avait pas été très facile. Liberia avait déjà perdu un enfant mort né et toute la famille Potter en avait été ébranlée. Mais ce soir tout allait bien. Harry lui expliqua qu'en réalité, tout s'était bien passé et que le fils de Ron (l'époux de liberia) avait été très attentif envers sa femme, lui permettant de surmonter cette épreuve. 

Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme il le faisaient souvent, évoquant les évènements plus ou moins gais de leurs vie respectives. Leur amitié depuis Poudlard. Harry et Hermione ne s'était jamais perdu de vue. Il n'en était pas de même avec Ron. Tous les évènements survenus pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur ne pouvaient pas être surmontés ainsi. Lui l'avait trompé avec Malika alors qu'Hermione arrivait avec un fiancé. Le pire avait été pour le divorce de Ron. Ce dernier s'était rendu à l'université pour dire à Hermione qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié et qu'il l'aimait, mais il l'avait alors trouvée au lit avec Drago et ce fut le clash.  
Les choses avaient dérapées, conduisant Ron à Sainte mangouste alors qu'Hermione avait pris la défense de Drago. Depuis ce jour là, il ne s'étaient plus jamais reparlé. Le temps avait ainsi passé pour tout le monde.

La famille Malefoy avait également eu son lot de malheurs. Les parents d'Hermione étaient décédés dans un accident peu avant l'obtention de son diplôme et si Drago n'avait pas été présent, elle aurait certainement échoué ses examens. Il lui avait permis de surmonter ces épreuves. Mais le pire de tout avait été l'horrible année de ses trente trois ans. Rien que d'y penser, Hermione sentait une vague d'angoisse et de panique la ronger.

Harry posa la main sur la sienne pour la rassurer et lui rappeler que cet effroyable cauchemar était fini. Mais on oublie jamais une épreuve comme celle-ci.

A trente-trois ans, Hermione et Drago étaient déjà mariés, ils avait eu un fils, Drago junior et une petite fille, Evana. Mais, alors qu'elle avait eu deux ans, Evana avait été kidnappée. A ce moment, Hermione avait cru mourir. Drago avait beau retourner ciel et terre, promettre une récompense financière indécente et faire appel à tous ces contacts, rien à y faire, leur petit ange blond semblait avoir disparu. Aucune demande de rançon n'avait été faite, rien. Cinq long, très long mois s'étaient écoulés ainsi et Hermione sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Son époux sauvait la face et gardait un semblant de droiture, il ne devait pas sombrer en même temps que son épouse, mais sa famille était tout pour lui. Il se souvenait de son voyage dans le temps et de tout ce qu'il y avait perdu et refusait de revivre cela. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, Evana restait introuvable.

Quand soudain, une nuit, quelqu'un transplanna dans leur chambre. Drago se leva d'un bond, brandissant sa baguette, mais il l'abaissa immédiatement en voyant Ronald Weasley avec Evana dans les bras, en pleures mais saine et sauve.

Une des admiratrices de Drago avait sombré dans la folie en s'imaginant qu'elle avait eu Evana avec lui. Elle élevait donc la petite fille comme étant la sienne. Ron, devenu aurore avait alors passé toute son énergie dans la recherche de la fillette. Il en voulait à Hermione et son serpentard certes, mais ne leur souhaitait aucun mal et bien au contraire même. Depuis ce jour là, Drago ne voyait plus Weasley sous le même angle, il le conviait très régulièrement dans leur maison et une amitié était née peu à peu entre les deux hommes.  
Les Malefoy n'avaient pas repris le manoir familial. Hermione avait préféré emménager dans la maison que Drago avait restauré de ses mains. Elle était proche de celle de ses parents et de sa cousine. Elle pouvait ainsi revoir ses amis d'enfance comme Alexis. Lucile tournait également souvent dans les parages et ne perdait pas une occasion de montrer qu'elle était une parfaite maîtresse de maison en offrant des pâtisseries aux Malefoy. Elle insistait sur la carrière d'Hermione l'empêchant de prendre soin de sa famille correctement.

C'est ainsi que Ron et Lucile se rencontrèrent ! Il l'épousa quatre ans plus tard et ils eurent 6 enfants. Evidemment, Lucile tomba dans les pommes une bonne dizaine de fois en apprenant l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie, mais la surprise passée, elle se montra bien moins bornée qu'une Pétunia par exemple. 

-Tu es heureuse Hermione ? repris Harry pour rompre le silence installé à l'évocation de la disparition d'Evana.  
-Si tu savais à quel point Harry. Après toutes ces années, je l'aime encore un peu plus chaque jour. Regarde ce que nous avons bâti, notre famille, nos amis, jamais je n'aurais espéré pouvoir me retourner sur ma vie et en être fière à ce point là. Nous avons fondé un grand nombre d'hôpitaux dans le monde permettant de soigner les personnes sans ressources, nous avons travaillé ensemble, main dans la main toute notre vie et… Il est merveilleux, Drago représente tout mon univers. Jamais je n'ais regretté mon choix, pas une seule seconde de toute mon existence. Hier c'était un médicomage passionné et son aplomb nous a permis de faire tomber les barrières sur notre route. Je le revois encore hurler devant le conseil d'administration lorsque l'on nous demandait de réduire les coûts. Et aujourd'hui, c'est un mari, un père et un grand-père aimant…

Harry lui sourit en retour, il se sentait dans le même état qu'elle. Ginny et lui étaient grand parents pour la 7ème fois ce soir et leur bonheur était parfait. Cependant, une question le tourmentait :

-Quand est-ce que tu va lui dire ?  
-Lui dire quoi ? demanda Hermione innocemment.  
-Que je t'avais tout raconté avant que tu partes à ton stage ? que tu étais au courant de votre relation « futur » etc…  
-Of, jamais je pense ! il est si heureux d'avoir réussi à écarter Alex, je ne vais pas le priver d'une de ses meilleures histoires.  
-Quand même Hermione. Tu devrais lui dire qu'en réalité Alex et toi n'étiez que des amis et que vous avez monté ce plan pour qu'il obtienne facilement la direction d'un hôpital.

Hermione rigola à cette idée.  
-C'était très serpentard pour le coup, se venta-t-elle !  
-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
-Je ne sais pas Harry, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Dès que Drago m'avait sauté dessus dans la salle commune après la chute de Voldy, j'avais compris que tout serait différent. C'est très difficile à expliquer. Mais je ne voulais pas me tromper. Je voulais être certaine de mes sentiments et des siens. Tu comprends. Et puis, je crois que j'avais envie de voir le grand Drago Malefoy se battre pour moi. Reprit-elle plus espièglement. 

-ah la la, ne pas heurter la sensibilité de Monsieur Malefoy. Je suis impressionné de voir comment tu es arrivé à « gérer » ton serpentard se moqua-t-il. Bon, j'aurais adoré discuter un peu plus avec toi, mais ma famille m'attends. Ginny et moi vous invitons tous à la maison dimanche prochain, vous pourrez voir la 7ème merveille des Potter.  
-Le rendez-vous est pris.

Harry serra son amie dans ses bras et transplanna, le cœur léger. Quant à Hermione, pressée d'aller rejoindre son époux, elle lança un bref sort pour ranger la cuisine et monta à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Drago l'attendait, assis sur le lit, une lumière diffuse imprégnait la pièce et des petites lucioles voletaient de partout. Hermione resta un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était émue. Il avait toujours su comment lui faire plaisir. Pour leur quarante ans de mariage, il avait refusé catégoriquement qu'elle lui fasse un cadeau. Elle devait simplement lui promettre de passer la nuit avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait durant toutes ses années. Il voulait qu'elle dorme dans ses bras, paisiblement. Mais rapidement, l'ex gryffondor remarqua une fiole avec deux verres posés sur la table de nuit.

-Drago ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Ton cadeau mon ange ! Mais devant le regard interrogatif de son épouse, il poursuivit. Voilà environ 6 mois, alors que tu te regardais dans le miroir, tu as fais un vœux : « Si seulement je pouvais retrouver mes vingt ans, ne serais-ce qu'un soir »…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait entendue à ce moment là.

-Et bien voici ton souhait exhaussé ! lui lança-t-il avec un malicieux sourire. J'ai eu un peu de mal à la trouver et j'ai dû y mettre le prix, mais si nous buvons cette potion en même temps, nous retrouverons l'apparence et l'énergie de nos vingt ans l'espace d'environ 5 ou 6 heures. Mais attention, cela ne fonctionnera qu'une seule et unique fois mon ange, sinon les effets secondaires seraient trop dévastateurs sur nos deux corps usés. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione versa un peu de potion dans les deux verres et ils trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser doucement. Peu à peu, ils sentirent les lèvres de l'autre se lisser et s'adoucir. Chacun recula son visage pour admirer celui de son aimé.

Cette nuit là fut une des plus belles pour Hermione et Drago Malefoy. Ils se délectèrent l'un de l'autre. Jamais un couple n'avait été aussi heureux.

Et voila, c'est fini. merci à tous. Je répondrais à vos reviews par mp. J'ai décidé de finir comme cela car réécrire la conquête d'Hermione aurait été ennuyeux et pas très palpitant vu qu'on connaissait fatalement la fin... je ne voulais pas tomber dans le niais et l'eau de rose. j'espère que ce chapitre ultime ne vous a pas déçu. un énorme merci à tous et à une prochaine fois j'espère. bye


End file.
